


Burning Ice

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Lio Fotia, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Frostish, Frostish and Burnish, Frostish au, Happy Ending, I don't know if there is a name for lesbian pregnancy, Lesbian pregnancy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Royalty, Top Galo Thymos, True Love, ice and fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: The Burnish are slaves to the Frostish because they are stronger beings then they are.One slave named Lio Fotia is brought to Galo, the King of the Frostish, and he fell in love with him but will he get a happily ever after?I do not own Promare.But Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Thyma/Varys Truss
Series: Frostish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 34
Kudos: 119





	1. The King and His Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Another Frostish story but it's with the Burnish and I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you all think and have a great day or night everyone.

The sun slowly made its way to the sky, to make a new dawn and a new day for the Kingdom of Winter.

In a small house in the Kingdom, there lived a slave who lived in the basement of his master's home. The basement was cold and dark with only the head sized window for light.

In the corner of the room, the slave woke up with a stretch and got up from his small bed with a quilt made of dirty rags.

The slave looked down at himself and sighed. It was another day of hard work for him and that meant that his master was going to be cruel to him once again and say things like he's worthless, he's nothing, or whatever the cruel Frostish tell him and his people every day.

And there's nothing he can do about it because he's a Burnish and the Frostish are stronger.

"A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard." He repeated the words the Frostish kept telling him like he was nothing every time he works.

Because of all of that, he always felt depressed and he wished that someone, at least one person, would tell him that he was special and worth something. Like a lover who loves him dearly.

But a slave can dream.

After fixing his messy light green hair and straightening out his ragged pants and short sleeved-shirt, he made his way upstairs to make his master breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen, connected to the dinning room, his master was sitting in his chair with a stern look on his face. Two men he had never seen before were beside his master and they were talking about something but it wasn't any of his business as long as his master never puts him in it.

"Lio Fotia." He called out once his red eyes spotted him.

Lio bowed in respect and made his way over to his master and the two men. "Yes, master Foresight."

The man looked down at Lio before turning his gaze back to the two men. "This is my slave Lio Fotia. He's a hard worker and very strong when it comes to his fire."

Lio looked up at his master, confused for a moment but then one of the two men took his chin and made him look at them.

"He's very cute Kray." The brunette man complemented and let go of Lio's chin. "I think he'll be of great use in the palace."

"We'll take him and see what the King thinks." The ravenette man said and turned back to his master.

Lio's eyes widened.

He was going to the palace?

This can't be real, only the worthy were allowed to go to the palace and Lio was always told by his master, Kray Foresight and the other Frostish, that he was worthless. He wasn't worthy, he wanted to say but he knew better. A slave can't speak unless spoken too.

"He's all yours." Kray told them and the men gave him a few sacks of gold coins before they roughly took Lio by the shoulders.

They took Lio outside where a prison carriage filled with other Burnish slaves was waiting for them.

The brunette man unlocked the door while the ravenette held on to Lio so he couldn't escape.

Once the door was open, Lio was shoved inside with the other Burnish and landed on the floor with a thud.

When the men locked the door, two Burnish males helped him get back on his feet and help dust off the snow and tiny pieces of ice off his clothes.

"Thank you." Lio told them after they were done.

"No problem, we Burnish got to help each other, right?" The boy on his right asked with a small smile. He had long purple-blue hair that was ratted and looks like it hasn’t been brushed in a long time. Some of his bangs were covering his right eye, leaving his left blue eye exposed. "I'm Meis by the way."

"And I'm Gueira." Gueira said with pride and pointed his thumb at himself. He had red hair and eyes that suited him in Lio's opinion.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lio." Lio told them and gave a small smile of his own but then his expression became worried and a little scared. "Does anyone know why we're going to the palace?"

Meis, Gueira and the other slaves looked at one another before turning back to Lio.

"No one knows." Meis answered. "But my guess is that more slaves are needed for the staff."

"That sounds right." Gueira nodded. "But before we get our jobs, we have to be seen by the King first."

"That's all we know." Meis added with a shrug.

"Do you think the King will choose one of us to be his servant?" Lio asked, afraid that if one of them becomes the King's, then they will be treated harshly.

"We'll just have to see." Meis shrugged again then gave a small blush. "And to be perfectly honest, I think it would be an honor to serve the King."

"We could also be chosen as one of his top generals' servants as well." Gueira pointed out. "From what I've heard, the King has two top, female generals that are just as strong as him."

"Really!?" Meis gasped. "I didn't know that, that would be an honor to serve them as well."

A metal pipe was banged against the bars, making all of the Burnish jump in fear and back away.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!" One of the men barked and took the pipe away. "We're almost to the palace."

Lio and the others remained silent for the rest of the trip.

He looked through the bars to get a glimpse of the ice palace, shinning beautifully like crystal or diamonds in the sun. Lio couldn't help but smile in awe at its beauty and wonder.

But his happiness was soon interrupted when the carriage stopped before the frozen gate and Lio hid along with the other Burnish in fear.

The gate opened and the carriage moved again, bringing them all inside. After a few more minutes, the carriage stopped for the last time and the two men walked to the door along with a man with dark glasses and blond hair.

"Is this all?" The man asked the two, not sounding like he was complaining.

"Yes sire, Ignis Ex." The brunette man answered.

The blond man, Ignis, looked at all the Burnish and gave a nod. "Alright. Unlock the door and I'll take care of the rest."

Lio watched the ravenette man go to the door and unlock it with Ignis right behind him.

Once the door opened, Ignis pointed a finger right at Lio's wrists. And in a blink of an eye, ice cuffs were around his wrists along with a chain that past down to each Burnish until everyone's wrists had ice cuffs connected to one chain.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Ignis told the Burnish, pulling the chain in a vice grip and Lio followed him along with the others.

They reached the front door where two guards bowed in front of him in respect before opening the door.

Lio softly gasped at the huge hall. It was beautiful with the walls all light blue with white swirls to make it look like snow flying in the wind. A chandelier made of sparkling icicles that shined just like the outside of the palace.

Lio and the others were soon brought into the throne room where it was just as beautiful. The same walls as the hall but it had snowflakes to go with the swirls and the icicle chandelier was bigger with some charms dangling from them. Upfront, was the throne made of frozen snow and sitting on it was none other than the King himself.

And Lio could've sworn that he died and went to heaven.

The King was gorgeous with his muscular body, blue hair in a mohawk and amazing teal eyes that just looked so mesmerising.

On his left, was a tall girl with pink hair and blue eyes wearing ice armor just like the shorter girl with blond hair and pink highlights and blue eyes on the King's right.

They must be the King's generals.

The King stood up from his throne and walked down the six ice stairs to Ignis who gave a bow in respect.

Not wanting to seem rude, Lio bowed in respect as well and the other Burnish did the same.

"The new slaves are here my King." Ignis said to him before he raised himself back up.

"Let us take a look." The King requested and walked to each slave. The two girls that were beside him, made their way over as well and walked over to examine each slave.

Lio was nervous, he'll admit. Seeing the King in person was an honor but it was also a little scary because he was the King, the highest man in the Kingdom. Not only that, but he was also very handsome.

The King took another look at each of the slaves then his eyes landed on Lio.

Lio tensed and tried his best not to shake.

The King put gentle hands on his shoulders and he looked up at him, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"What's your name?" The King asked in a calm and gentle voice.

"Lio Fotia, my King." Lio answered without stuttering but gave a little blush.

The King smiled and looked towards Ignis.

"Ignis take Lio to Anwyll so he can get cleaned up. From now on, he'll be my personal slave."

Ignis bowed and put a hand over his heart. "Certainly."

"What's your name?"

Lio looked over to see that the pink haired lady was asking Meis that question.

"M-m-my name is Meis, my lady." Meis answered nervously and the young woman smiled.

"Take Meis with you as well, I'm going to take him as my personal slave." The girl told Ignis.

"May I have your name?" The blond and pink highlighted girl asked Gueira.

"Gueira, at you service." Gueira bowed in respect and put his cuffed hands over his heart.

"Gueira too. He's mine." The girl added.

Ignis nodded and took all the slaves down the hall to a room where there was a washing area for the slaves. A man with green hair and green eyes covered with glasses was in the room and he walked over to Ignis after looking at the slaves.

"Got more for you Remi, is Anwyll available?" Ignis asked the man.

"The last time I saw him, he went back to the personal slave bathing room." Remi answered.

"Perfect, Galo, Aina and Lucia have chosen their personal slaves." Ignis noted.

Galo, Aina and Lucia? He must be taking about the King and his generals. Lio never really got the name of the King because slaves are not allowed to know stuff like that.

"Well, take the three chosen ones and I'll take care of the rest." Remi promised.

Ignis took Lio, Meis and Gueira in one chain before Remi took the rest into the room.

Then the four of them went down a few more halls before they reached stained glass doors.

Ignis knocked on the door and a soft 'come in' was heard from the other side.

The room looked to be a bathing chamber for only the Frostish decorated with elegant paintings of beautiful snow-dappled forests. In the center was a huge, round bathtub all nice and clean.

A beautiful boy with hip length, black hair and rose gold eyes came out from behind a dark blue divider. He looked at Ignis with a smile and gave a bow, his white clothes flowing with his every move.

"How do you do Ignis?" The boy, kindly greeted.

"I'm doing well Anwyll, the King and his generals have chosen their own personal slaves." Ignis moved his hand to show off the three.

"Galo has chosen a slave!?" Anwyll gasped and looked between the three. "Which one!?"

"The short one." Ignis answered and Lio bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Goodness, all of you need some love. A nice, hot, relaxing bath and some new clothes." Anwyll gently touched the three of them and looked closely at Meis's hair that will definitely take some work.

Anwyll turned back to Ignis and took the chain from him. "Tell Galo, Aina and Lucia that I will have these three sparkling before they know it."

Ignis nodded and left the room.

Once the door was closed, Anwyll blew a whiff of cold air at them to break the chain along with the cuffs.

"Now then, let's get you all cleaned up."

Anwyll took Lio, gently by his shoulders and lead him to the divider. "Let's start with you. We wouldn't want to keep the King waiting, now would we?"

Lio shook his head. He wanted to see the King again and he felt so lucky to be the King's slave. It sounds crazy especially when it's coming from a slave, but Lio feels at least a little important for the first time in his life.

"Okay you get undressed, I'll get the water going and we'll get started." Anwyll instructed and went to get everything prepared.


	2. First Order

"And..... done." Anwyll added the finishing touches and admired his work. "You look so beautiful."

Lio looked in the mirror to look at himself. His hair was straighter and cleaner, his face wiped away from dirt, his skin was made as soft as flowers. And his clothes were much fancier and more elegant then what he was used to wearing.

He looked and even felt more presentable now. Anwyll did a great job making him look like the King's, although he wouldn't call himself beautiful.

"Thank you." Lio whispered and turned back to Anwyll now scrubbing Gueira's back.

Anwyll turned back to him with a warm smile.

"It was my pleasure...," his face turned apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't get any of your names. I was just so excited to get to work."

"Oh no, it's okay," Lio reassured, "my name is Lio."

"I'm Meis." Meis introduced while scrubbing his hair.

"Gueira." Gueira waved a little and turned to look at Anwyll with a reassuring smile.

"Wonderful and as you three know, I'm Anwyll." Anwyll introduced. "I'm the palace's decorator, stylist and helper for the personal slaves. So, if you three need anything. Anything at all, you can come straight to me."

"A pleasure to meet you Anwyll." Lio complemented but then started to panic because he called him by his first name. "Can I call you Anwyll?”

"Of course." Anwyll gently reassured him.

"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Meis stopped scrubbing his hair and raised his hand.

"You can ask me anything. What would you like to know Meis?" Anwyll started to scrub Gueira's hair.

"What does a personal slave do exactly?"  
Lio and Gueira looked towards Anwyll, wanting to know the answer too.

"Oh well... a personal slave is a slave that only takes orders from the people that have chosen them. No one else can speak or do anything to them unless they have permission from their masters. Some would usually go with their masters wherever they go but that’s not always the case. That’s up to the master." Anwyll stopped scrubbing and got a bucket full of water. "And the personal slaves are a little higher up then regular slaves. So, I say this is your guys' lucky day."

He brought the bucket over and Gueira got the idea and dipped his head back with his eyes closed. Anwyll dumped the water over his head and got all the soap off his body and out of his hair.

"Oh and the reason you guys are with me and not with the other slaves is because you guys were chosen by the greatest people there is in the Kingdom. You three got to look your best when you show yourselves to other people so that way, the people would know that they have the luxury." Anwyll added.

'So that would mean that I only obey the King and the King alone. Nobody else can tell me what to do and this makes me, Meis and Gueira a little more higher up.' Lio thought and gave a small smile. 'That doesn't seem so bad.'

A knock was heard at the door and Anwyll set the bucket down to go answer it. "Who is it?" 

"It's me Anwyll, is Lio Fotia still in there?" 

"Yes, he is Aina." Anwyll answered and walked over to Lio. "And I think Galo is going to love him."

Lio blushed again and let Anwyll take him to the door where the pink haired general was outside waiting.

She looked at Lio with wide eyes and looked at Anwyll with an impressed expression. "He looks amazing, you always do your best to make things great."

"I try." Anwyll responded and handed Lio over to her.

"Thank you again Anwyll." Lio waved and was rewarded with a wave back.

"No problem." Anwyll then went back to the room to finish his work.

"The King would like to see you in his room." Aina told Lio once they walked far enough away from the bathing room.

"I understand." Lio whispered and started to get nervous.

Aina noticed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything."

"I'm just a little nervous and excited to serve him. It just feels such an honor." Lio admitted and looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't be nervous, the King is a good man with a big heart." Aina soothed and gave him a smile. "And let me tell you that it is an honor to serve him."

Lio smiled back and thought about what he could do as a personal slave.

Would he follow the King? What will his duties be? What does he need to do to please his King? There was a million questions buzzing through his head and before he knew it, Aina offered her right hand.

"I'm Aina by the way, Aina Fex. The woman that chose your friend Gueira, was my wife Lucia."

Lio stared at her and hesitated for a moment before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you my lady, I'm Lio Fotia."

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled before stopping in front of large dark blue double doors with twin snowflakes carved on them. "Here we are, the King's bedchambers."

Lio stared at the doors and took a deep breath in determination and excitement. He was ready to serve his King.

"Now remember, just be yourself and everything will be alright, okay?" Aina advised.

Lio gave a nod.

Aina walked to the doors and knocked a couple times before hearing an 'enter’ from the other side.

Aina turned to Lio. "He's all yours, I'll see you later."

"See you later." Lio waved, watching her go until she was out of sight.

He took another deep breath to calm himself down before he pushed one of the doors open to reveal the King, now shirtless and sitting on the side of his king size canopy bed.

Lio gasped a little and blushed over the King's super strong looking muscles. 'I never knew he was this handsome.'

Lio cleared his throat and opened the door all the way to reveal himself then gave a bow of respect. "You wanted to see me, my King?"

"I did." He answered and signaled for him to come closer.

Lio closed the door behind him and walked closer to his King.

The King's room was bigger than the rooms he's been in now. Paintings of snowy mountains and frozen lakes and a large balcony with the entire view of the Kingdom. By the balcony, he saw a white door leading to somewhere else, probably the walk in wardrobe is Lio's guess.

Once Lio was closer, he gave another bow to show his loyalty. Then he looked up to meet his new master's teal eyes that make his heart skip a beat.

"How may I serve you my King?" Lio was willing to do anything for him, if it meant that he could please him.

The King rotated his finger in a circle. "Give a turn."

Lio gave a slow turn to let the King look at him from head to toe. When he turned back to face his King, he saw that he gave a nod in approval with a warm smile.

"You're beautiful." The King complemented and patted the bed, offering him to sit next to him. "Please sit."

Lio accepted the offer and sat next to his King while still keeping eye contact with him.

The bed was really soft and more comfortable then what he was used to sleeping on. In fact, he had to use all of his willpower to not lay on the bed and roll around on it.

"I would like to give you my first order." The King gave a serious face.

Lio maintained his posture and put his hands on his lap. Ready to listen closely and receive the order.

"When we're alone, I would like for you to call me Galo."

Wait, what?

"G-G-Galo?" Lio stuttered, not getting why the King wants him to do that.

"It will please me if you do." Galo added, giving him another warm smile and putting a soothing hand on Lio's shoulder.

"O-okay Galo." Lio whispered, his face turning rosy pink. It felt a little weird saying his name especially when he was used to calling the Frostish by their titles.

The King...

Galo moved his hand from Lio's shoulder to gently place it on his cheek.

Lio couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of pink and stare at his master's icy teal eyes that showed so much kindness.

His chest was pounding and he felt a little warmer than usual. What was this that he was feeling? He doesn't know but he honestly didn't care. He felt safe with him and that's all that mattered.

Then the moment was ruined by a knock at the door.

"Galo are you and your slave in there?"

Galo quietly groaned and turned his gaze to the door. "Yeah, we'll be right out Lucia."

"Sweet, so you later."

They heard her run off and Galo took his hand away. Lio had to fight the urge to not whine in disappointment from the loss of comfort.

Galo got off the bed and snapped his fingers. The air around them got cold and swirls of snow surrounded the top half of Galo's body, making another shirt that was white with light blue sleeves.

Galo turned around and offered his hand. Lio gladly took it and got off the bed.

Galo went to the door first and opened the door for Lio to go out first.

Lio was shocked, not because of his King being a gentleman, but because he was the one that was supposed to do that for him.

Galo notices his shock and gave him a reassuring smile. "Please allow me."

Lio looked into his eyes to see that he wanted to do this for him. Not wanting to seem ungrateful or rude, he went out the door with Galo following behind him.

Lio looked up at Galo with a blush still frozen on his face. "Thank you but you didn't have to do that."

"I know." Galo turned back to Lio once he closed the door and the two started to walk down the many halls of the palace. "But I wanted to."

Lio didn't really know how to feel about that. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful but it just felt a little odd to have someone, especially someone that was royal to do something for him when he should be doing things for them.

Aina did say that he had a big heart but he didn't expect him to do something like that for him.

And to call him Galo when they’re alone? Why does he want him to call him by his name when they're alone?

He doesn't understand but he shouldn't judge, he will do whatever the King orders no matter how confusing it might be because he always does what he is told to do and when to do it. That's just the way being a slave works.

And why was he so nervous back there when Galo touched his cheek and why did he get warm? Was this nervousness, his Promare acting up or something else?

Lio put those thoughts aside when they reached the throne room. Galo sat on his throne and Lio stood beside him, standing straight and ready for whenever Galo needed him.

Aina and Lucia came out soon after with Meis and Gueira behind them, both now looking clean and presentable as him.

Meis wore better clothes and his hair was all fixed up, looking like soft silk from where Lio was standing.

Gueria looked just as good and stood beside Lucia with pride, ready to serve her.

Once everyone was in the room and in their places, they were ready to start the day.

'A new day with a new master.' Lio thought with a small smile.


	3. The Frozen Garden

For the rest of the day, Lio was with Galo at all times. From staying by his side in the throne room, to following him in the dinning area and then back to the throne room.

Nothing was really going on, save for the fact that the new slaves were able to find new jobs but other then that, nothing was really going on. And it was quite too but Lio wasn't complaining because this gave him more time to think.

* * *

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yeah baby?"_

_"Why are we Burnish slaves to the Frostish?"_

_A young woman in her late twenties tucked Lio in with a small quilt with ripped edges._

_"Well you see honey. Centuries ago, two different Promares appeared in the world."_

_"Promares?" Little Lio asked, getting interested._

_"Yeah," she lifted up her hand and made a tiny flame the size of a bean, "one kind of Promare was able to make people produce fire at will," she put her fire out and grabbed a piece of ice and held it in her hand, "and the other was able to make people produce ice."_

_"Wow." Lio whispered and smiled in awe._

_"The people that make fire were forever called the Burnish and the people that made ice were given the name Frostish. The Frostish had a stronger Promare then the Burnish because they were able to control the weather, the air, and the water. They can even freeze the Burnish if they wanted."_

_She made another fire and showed it to him. "The leader of the Burnish tried to defeat the first Frostish Queen because she wanted to make the Burnish into slaves, but he didn't want that, for the Burnish are human beings just like them. He did his best to defeat her, but she was extremely powerful and she murdered him right in front of his people."_

_Lio gasped in horror._

_"The Burnish became afraid of her and surrendered to her and her people. She got her wish and from that day on, the Burnish became the slaves for the Frostish. 'A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard,' she said. And that's why honey, we can never disobey the Frostish." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "So promise me that you'll do your best to be good and always do what the Frostish tell you because if you don't, you can get hurt or worse."_

_Tears started to roll down her face at the last part. She didn't want him to get hurt, Lio could tell and he didn't want to get hurt either._

_He gave her a nod and held up his pinky finger. "I promise I'll try to do my best."_

_She gave him a smile in return and linked her pinky with his. "Thank you honey."_

* * *

Lio looked down at the floor, thinking of that day. He’s keeping his promise to his beloved mother and he’s keeping it for as long as he lives.

_'I would like to give you my first order.'_

_'When we're alone, I would like for you to call me Galo.'_

_'It will please me if you do.'_

Lio repeated his King’s words in his head. He still didn't get why his King wanted him to call him by his name. Does he trust him?

They just met today so how could he trust him so easily like that? Or could it possibly be something else? Is it because he sees him as a human being?

"Is something on your mind?"

Lio jumped a little and turned to his King who had a face full of.... concern? He maintained his posture and gave a straight face. "I'm sorry, it's nothing my King. Please don't worry about it."

Galo wasn't convinced, Lio could tell when he raised his eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.

Lio tensed up and gulped in nervousness.

His King got off his throne and turned towards his pink-haired general. "Aina, come and get me when I’m needed."

"Where are you going?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to check on something." He answered and walked away. Lio followed suit, walking a little faster to keep up with him.

Aina and Lucia watched them go until they were out of sight.

Once they were gone Lucia raised a knowing eyebrow and put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hm."

* * *

The two walked down a maze of hallways that felt longer then the walk to his King's room.

Lio had a bad feeling about where they were going. His King must be taking him somewhere where he can be punished or tortured. He started to shake in fear at the thought. All he wanted to do was to not distract the King and not be a bother to him but now he was going to be punished for it.

But he can't do anything, he is the slave and he needs to take on any kind of punishment he deserves. He learned that the hard way as a child after he lost his mother and was sold to another master. Even the thought of it was too terrible to think about.

His master stopped walking and turned to face him. "Close your eyes."

Lio obeyed and tightly closed in eyes, expecting to get hit or slapped.

But then he felt his master's hands gently grab his shoulders and started to lead him somewhere.

Lio was still scared but also confused about this. Where was his master taking him and why did he have to close his eyes?

From what he felt, they walked a little longer before stopping for a moment and hearing a door open.

When they started walking again, Lio felt snow under his leather boots. The air felt a little colder and he could feel the weak rays of the sun touching his skin.

They were outside but why did they have to go out?

"Okay, open your eyes." His King instructed.  
Lio opened his eyes and gasp in amazement and disbelief.

They were in a garden that was covered with Frostish ice, giving the flowers of all colors a glossy beauty, the marble pillars a shimmering glow, the bushes' frozen leaves giving light to places that deserved to shine. In the center of it all was a frozen fountain, giving the garden a wonderful centerpiece.

His master looked down at him with a small smile. "Do you like it?"

Without thinking, Lio took a few steps away from his King and stared at the beauty of it all. "I love it, it’s so beautiful."

"Come with me." He pointed his head in another direction and Lio followed him further in the garden to a marble bench.

The two sat down and Galo looked at him with a serious expression. "We're alone now so tell me, what's on your mind?"

Lio looked away in embarrassment. "It's nothing really."

"It didn't seem like nothing." He protested. "You looked like you were in deep thought about something, what was it?"

"Please my Ki...," he caught himself and remembered his first order, "Galo, don't worry about it. It's nothing important."

"It's important to me." Galo blurted and put his hands on Lio's shoulders once again. "I'm here for you. So tell me what's on your mind?"

Lio didn't expect that.

Not at all.

The previous masters he had would threaten him if he didn't answer the second time but Galo was asking him three times now and he wasn't doing anything to force him. He was being calm and patient with him, not that he was complaining.

He looked into his master's eyes that were telling him that he was concerned about him and he wanted to know how he was feeling.

His heart skipped a beat a second time.

Lio took a deep breath and placed his hands on Galo's. "I was thinking about how I want to do my best to please you and I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"About my first order." Lio's face turned rosy pink. "Why do you want me to call you by your name when we're alone?"

Galo gave a smile and took his hands off Lio's shoulders so he can set then on his warm cheeks.

Lio sat still when his master got closer and closer until he was close to his ear. He could feel Galo’s heavy breath on his skin and it actually felt kind of nice. But it also made him turn cherry red because of how close he was.

"Because I want you to." Galo whispered in a seductive voice and his breath kissed his ear.  
Lio turned ruby red.

Galo was being seductive right there, what did that mean? Lio's mind was racing with emotions and thoughts and it was all so confusing to him.

"GALO!"

The two turned around to see Aina coming into the garden.

Galo pulled back and looked towards Aina who was trying to catch her breath from running.

"Sorry but there's a trial that needs a King to decide the prisoner's fate." Aina told him and put a hand over her heart to try to calm it down faster.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Galo promised.

"See you there." She promised back and made her way out of the garden.

Galo looked down at Lio who was trying his best to try to get rid of his blush. He got off the bench and offered his hand.

"Ready?"

Lio looked down at his hand and accepted it before getting off the bench.


	4. Stay With Me

What is going on?

Lio was so confused and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't look at his master for the rest of the day. It would just make him blush again and make him think about what happened in the garden.

He can't get distracted; he needs to focus on serving his King and doing what his King wants.

He doesn't have time to think about stuff like that.

They were walking back to his master's room and both of them remained silent the whole way there.

'I don't understand.' Lio thought to himself.  
When they reached the doors, Lio ran ahead of Galo and opened the door before he could.

"My King." He bowed in respect.

"Lio."

Lio looked up to see his King giving him a stern look. He then realized his mistake and gave a blush.

"I'm sorry. I mean Galo. I mean Galo I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me Galo, I'm sorry." Lio begged while bowing on the floor multiple times.

Crap, he was in trouble, now wasn't he?

Galo put a hand on his head, making him stop. Lio stared at the floor and tried his best to not shake in fear.

He heard Galo’s fingers snap and he felt the air getting colder. He was making something and Lio feared what it might be. A whip? Rope? A knife?

"Stand." Galo instructed and Lio got up quickly while standing as straight as he could, ready to be punished by whatever means necessary.

What Galo made was...

Clothes?

He handed them to Lio and pointed his eyes towards the white door. "Take everything off and put these on."

Lio took the clothes and ran straight for the door.

Once the door was closed, he quickly got undressed and put on an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

Lio's eyes went wide and looked down at his clothes. Why did Galo want him to wear this stuff?

But then it hit him and his eyes went wider.

"Oh Promare." He whispered, freaking out about what's going to happen.

He never did anything like this. Even though a lot of people called him cute, it didn't mean that he became a sex slave to anybody and now his King, his new master, wanted to make him a sex slave.

Was this why he was trying to seduce Lio and make him feel comfortable around here, because he's the daring one to take his virginity?

That has to be the reason.

What else could it be?

Lio took a few deep breaths and placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart to calm himself down. "Okay. Lio calm down. Galo is your King and the King is your master now. If the King wants to get off on you, you have to accept it, whether you like it or not."

Lio took a few more deep breaths while leaning against the door. He has to do this if the King desires. 

It's his duty as a slave.

"A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard." He sighed in defeat.

Once he was completely calm, he turned the door handle and opened the door.

The wind flowed through the balcony's open doors, bringing a breeze that made the canopy bed's drapes dance in unison. Galo was already under the covers, waiting for Lio.

Once his eyes spotted him, he gave him the signal to come to the bed.

Lio took another deep breath and walked towards his master with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm not mad." Galo reassured him and lifted the blanket for Lio.

Lio gave him a confused look but got into the bed nonetheless. "Y-y-you're not?"

"No," Galo shook his head, "mistakes happen and I'm not going to punish you for making a mistake." Galo held up his left finger and moved it in a circle.

Before Lio knew it, the balcony was closed with white double doors decorated with beautiful swirls and snowflakes. Galo pointed his finger at the doors and it automatically locked with door latches.

"There we have it." Galo then wrapped his arms around Lio's waist and brought him close.

Lio had to try not to tense up or make a noise. He was so close to Galo and he could feel his hard muscles that felt really hard and good. He must have done a lot to get them. His skin was warm like a nice ray of sunshine in the summer but also as cold like freshly fallen snow.

Lio blushed all shades of red.

"Stay with me."

It wasn't a demand, nor an order. It was more like a request; like he wanted him to decide for himself. Lio still didn't understand but it felt nice to at least be given a choice for once in his life.

He relaxed completely, wrapped his own arms around Galo and rested his head on his chest. "I will."

Both got comfortable and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Lio woke up to find himself in the center of the frozen garden._

_He looked around and saw that everything looked exactly the same as he first saw it but once he stood up, he felt that his body was a little heavier then usual._

_He looked down at himself to see that he had a black velvet cloak around his shoulders and he was wearing a beautiful black gown with a light blue belt and light pink elbow length gloves._

_Why was he dressed like this?_

_"LIO!"_

_Lio turned to see Anwyll running towards him in a short sleeved dress._

_"I was looking everywhere for you, Galo and everyone else are waiting." Anwyll gently took Lio's hand and made him follow him out of the garden._

_"Waiting for what?"_

_"Why for the ball to begin of course, they can't start without the Queen."_

_Queen!?_

_"Wait, then shouldn't you be looking for the King's lover?" Lio asked, confused. Why was he looking for him instead of her?_

_Anwyll looked at him like he was crazy. "Have you lost your mind!? You are the King's lover and this Kingdom's Queen!"_

_Lio's eyes widened in disbelief. 'What?'_

_Anwyll then took his left hand and showed him a pink diamond ring on his ring finger. How did he not see that? "Remember? You married Galo many years ago."_

_He put his hand down and took something off his head and showed him a sparkling tiara with black diamonds and a pink diamond in the center. "And you became this Kingdom's Queen ever since then."_

_Lio was shocked._

_He was the Queen of the Kingdom!?_

_No, this can't be right. He can't be a Queen because he's a slave, Galo's slave and nothing more. How in the Promare can he be a Queen?_

_"Anwyll did you find him?"_

_Anwyll put the tiara back on his head and guided him further down the hall, spotting Aina in a white gown with a matching velvet cloak and elbow length gloves._

_"I found him Aina, he was in the garden." Anwyll answered._

_"Good, let's get going." She said and the three of them went to the throne room. Where it was all decorated with the most sparkling, colorful and beautiful decoratings._

_Everyone was waiting patiently for the King to start the ball; the orchestra was at the ready to play the music and Galo was waiting by the throne steps._

_Lio blushed when he laid his eyes on Galo._

_He wore a nice suit, fitted for a King and his crown of white and blue diamonds sat proudly on his head._

_Galo spotted them and gave Lio a proud smile._

_Lio shyly walked over to him and Galo offered his hand for Lio to take._

_"May I have this dance?" Galo asked him with a gentle voice full of happiness and love._

_Lio hesitated then looked at everyone else to see that they were waiting for him to answer. He felt a little uncomfortable having so many eyes on him but when he looked back at Galo, he saw that his eyes were telling him that everything will be okay. That calmed him down better then he thought it would._

_Without a second thought, Lio put his hand in his. "Yes."_

_Galo held Lio's hand gently and put his other hand on his waist._

_Lio put his free hand on Galo's shoulder and the music started to play._

_The two danced in a circle around the throne room, both keeping eye contact the whole time._

_Lio couldn’t believe what was happening but he didn’t care. It felt nice to dance with his King; it felt like a fairytale._

_Galo gave him another smile and started to lean down._

_Lio didn't know what he was planning to do but it didn’t matter. He leaned up to get close to Galo's face, lips almost about to touch._

* * *

Lio opened his eyes to see that he was back in the King’s bed.

He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. Then he looked to see what position he woke up in.

He still had his head on his master's chest but he was spooning him like how he was spooning him.

Lio went scarlet and gently and very slowly backed away.

'Oh, my Promare.' Lio thought to himself. He was cuddling with the King and it felt really nice but he couldn't help but fill up with embarrassment.

And that dream. That's never going to happen, he was a slave and there's nothing more to it.

He can never be a Queen and he can never marry Galo. Why did he have a dream about being married to Galo and being the Queen of the people?

That doesn't make sense but it doesn't matter. He's never going to have a dream like that again.

Galo stirred in his sleep and he looked up to see Lio looking down at him with his blush still on his face.

"Morning beautiful." Galo gave him a smile.  
Lio blushed deeper and was at a loss for words but calmed down enough to respond.

"Good morning, Galo."

Galo sat up and brushed a strand of hair from Lio's face. "Did you sleep well?"

Lio nodded. "I did."

"Good." Galo brought Lio close to him and held him in his arms.

Lio blushed an even deeper red. He didn't know what to do. What can he do? What should he do?

Galo let go when he felt Lio's nervousness and he looked down at him with a serious face. "Let's take you to Anwyll and I'll meet you in the dining room, okay?"

Lio nodded once again. "Yes Galo."


	5. Stories of Their Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful friend, Rinichey who has supported me throughout this story and helped me feel better. I would like to thank them again and thanks with their permission I'm able to make another chapter today thanks to the inspiration they gave me.
> 
> You guys got to check out their story and give them all the credit for some of the bits and pieces I got from them.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and now you'll be able to get to know more about the slaves and Anwyll's lives that I would like to add.
> 
> Oh and before I forget, guess who will be announced in this chapter.

Lio went down many frozen halls before he made it to Anwyll's bathing room.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds before a 'come on in' was heard.

Lio opened the door to see two shadows behind the divider.

It seems that Anwyll was decorating another personal slave. The slave didn't have the shape of neither Meis or Gueira, it looked more feminine and the hair seemed a bit more poofy.

"Okay. Clean, check. Beauty, check." Anwyll looked behind the divider to lock eyes with Lio. Anwyll gasped with delight and brought the girl out.

She was beautiful with her dark skin, green eyes and brown hair with a blue bandana. She was wearing a green dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist.

"And introduce you to the King's first and only personal slave." Anwyll brought her over to Lio and she looked at him with a kind expression. 

"Lio meet one of the guard's personal slave, Thyma." Anwyll pointed to him first, then to the girl.

"Thyma meet Lio." He pointed to her and back at him. "Check."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Lio." Thyma gave a curtsy and a kind smile. "I'm Thyma, guard Varys Truss's personal slave."

"It's nice to meet you too Thyma." Lio bowed and gave a smile of his own. "It's good to know that there is another personal slave around here."

"I know." She agreed. "Anwyll told me that you, Meis and Gueira arrived here yesterday and I just couldn't believe that the King has decided to have a slave for the first time."

"I'm sorry, the first time?" Lio asked, unsure about what he just heard.

Anwyll and Thyma nodded with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Galo never had a personal slave before. You are the first and only one he has." Anwyll explained. "That's why I got excited when I first saw you because it was a shock to hear that you were chosen as his. I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that yesterday."

Lio stared at him with wide eyes full of disbelief.

He was the first?

He thought that since Galo was the King, he would have any kind of slave he wanted. But to hear that he was the first and only one his King chose was a shock.

Why did the King choose him then? Now he felt like he was stuck in a labyrinth of questions and every time he took a turn, he would just be faced with a dead end.

"Well, you're all set to go Thyma." Anwyll broke the silence with his cheerful voice.

"Do you mind if I stay for just a little bit longer?" She softly asked. "I would like to get to know Lio better if that's okay?"

Anwyll thought about that for a second then gave a smile. "I don't mind. Everyone in the palace knows I love to spend time with Burnish anyway so I think it'll be fine."

Another knock was heard at the door and Anwyll gasped in excitement. "Come on it."

"You're really excited to decorate us, aren't ya?" Gueira asked with a small laugh.

Anwyll blushed and turned his eyes away from them. "Sorry, I just love what I do and it gets me excited every time."

"No need to apologize to us." Meis reassured him with a smile. "We love your energy and it's great to know that we have someone who likes to be with Burnish."

Anwyll gave a small and sad smile. "Unlike others huh?"

The four slaves sadly nodded, remembering their times when they were never liked by anybody that owned them before they came to the palace.

"Well why don't we all talk about ourselves to get to know each other better?" Anwyll suggested. "It would be better if we all talked about our feelings so what do ya all say?"

Lio thought about that and looked at the others who turned to one another as well before all of them nodded in agreement.

Anwyll gave a bigger smile. "Excellent." He turned to Thyma. "Would you like to go first Thyma? Ladies first."

Thyma giggled and nodded. "I would love to, thank you."

"No problem, and could you..... turn around for a second, please?" He swirled his finger in a circle.

"Oh, yeah yeah." She turned around and covered her eyes with her hands.

Anwyll then turned to Lio and pointed at his clothes. Lio got the message and started to get undressed while Anwyll got the water ready.

"Well good morning everyone, I'm Thyma." She started while still covering her eyes.

"Hello Thyma." Meis greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Gueira complemented.

"Well, I'm guard Varys Truss's personal slave and I've been in the palace for six years, serving him." She mentioned then continued. "Before I came here, I belonged to a scientist before she sold me to the palace. Master Truss took an interest in me and he asked his majesty if he could have me as his personal slave and he agreed."

Lio got in the tub and Anwyll tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around to face them now with her eyes opened. "And since then, I've been doing whatever he told me to do and surprisingly, he's only been giving me simple orders like 'hold this' or 'carry that' or 'follow me' or 'stay here.' He doesn't treat me like any of the masters I've had in my life and I'm grateful that he treats me with kindness."

"Sounds like he's a wonderful master." Meis pointed out and put a hand over his heart.

"He is." Thyma admitted. "And I love serving him."

"Can I go next?" Gueira raised his hand.

Anwyll smiled and gave a nod while starting to scrub Lio's hair.

"Hello everyone, I'm Gueira and I'm the personal slave of General Lucia Fex." Gueira put down his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Thyma smiled and he smiled back in thanks.

"Before I came to the palace, I was moved continually from master to master to master, each one being worst then the last." Everyone softly gasped. "Yeah and I was working for a shoe maker at the time before he beaten me up and sold me to go work in the palace."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You weren't hurt too badly were you?" Anwyll asked, concerned and worried for him.

"No. He whacked me a few times with a cane, which I probably have bruises from by now but I'm okay. Really Anwyll, I'm a tough guy." Gueira reassured him with his hands raised.

Anwyll was still worried about him which surprised Lio since he never saw a Frostish care for a Burnish so much.

"When I was chosen by General Lucia, I was honored because she's one of the toughest and higher up beings in the Kingdom." Gueira continued. "And I got to tell you that she is actually one of the most nicest people I've ever met."

Anwyll got the bucket and rinsed Lio off before signaling Thyma to turn around again which she obeyed.

Anwyll then grabbed a towel and dried Lio off.

"And get this, she and her wife, General Aina, told me and Meis that we get to stay at their mansion since we belong to them. And their home looks just as grand as the palace itself." Gueira added with excitement.

"Really!?" Thyma gasped.

"Yeah and they even gave us our own separate rooms and oh Promare, my new bed was so comfortable. I loved every minute of it." Gueira smiled and dreamed about sleeping in his bed again tonight. "And call me crazy if you want but I love my master and that's why I want to be the best personal slave I can be so that I'm able to repay them."

Anwyll finished drying off Lio and lead him to the divider. Thyma heard him moving and turned back to the redhead. Gueira then looked at Meis.

"Oh, my turn. Okay." Meis straightened his posture and gave a small wave. "I'm Meis and I'm General Aina's personal slave."

"Hi Meis." Thyma waved back and he gave her a smile in return.

"Ever since I was born, I grew up without parents and I belonged to a farmer who was very cruel to me and the others." Meis looked down in sadness. "I tried everything I could to make him not mad at me but no matter what I did, I was never able to satisfy him and he would whip me whenever he wanted to take his anger out." Tears then started to fall from his eyes and he gently touched his back to feel the many scars that were marked on him. "And I don't know why, but he seemed to hate me the most."

Anwyll walked out from the divider with Lio now dressed in dark blue pants with a light blue shirt and black boots.

Anwyll walked over and hugged Meis to let him cry on his shoulder.

Lio and Gueira were shocked by his kindness. They never in their lives saw a Frostish comfort a Burnish for they were the ones that comforted each other.

But Anwyll was different from other Frostish and much kinder like their masters.

So maybe they could have had an idea.

"I'm so sorry." Anwyll whispered and rubbed Meis's back to give him more comfort. Then he made a light blue handkerchief with his ice and handed it to Meis which he gladly took to wipe his eyes.

After a few minutes, he was able to calm down and look up at Anwyll with a small smile. "Thanks Anwyll, you're so very kind."

"You're truly welcome." Anwyll gave his own smile.

"And I wasn't sold to the palace like the rest of the slaves that came here. My old master had enough of me and just threw me out to the men that took me here with no strings attached. And you were right Anwyll." Meis threw out and Anwyll gave a confused eyebrow.

"About being lucky to be the personal slave of General Aina. She's so kind and amazing and when I'm near her, I feel so happy and honored that I'm serving her and she doesn't treat me badly or punish me like my previous master did." Meis gave a huge smile and raised his arms in the air. "I'm happy to be here and to feel human for the first time in my life."

He put his arms down and raised a finger. "And I want to be the best personal slave to General Aina, to thank her for everything that she and her wife have done for me."

Everyone gave him a smile and then Lio cleared his throat. "Well as you all know, I'm Lio and I'm the King's personal slave."

Everyone nodded and Thyma turned around again so Meis and Gueira can get bathed too.

"When I was a child, my mother and I belonged to a baker and it was a pretty good life for a while but then..." Lio bowed his head and tried not to cry. "My mother caught a disease and she died shortly after. Before she passed away, I made a promise to her that no matter what happened I would always try my best to obey the Frostish."

He lifted his head and let a few tears roll down his face.

Meis and Gueira were already bathing by the time he finished and they gave him apologetic looks.

"I'm so sorry for your lose." Thyma put a hand on Lio's shoulder to comfort him.

Anwyll walked over and gave Lio a white handkerchief. He gladly accepted it and blew his nose before giving a single sniff.

"After that, my master didn't need me because I didn't know how to bake or even cook at that matter so he sold me to a man named Kray Foresight. I was beaten and whipped a few times if I ever made a mistake which was only rarely because I worked as hard as I could." Lio continued but then he looked at everyone with cherry red painted on his cheeks. "Can you all keep a secret?"

All of them nodded and Anwyll got to work with Meis and Gueira.

"Once my previous master sold me and I ended up here, the King has been hard for me to understand." Lio looked down once again.

"How so?" Thyma asked.

"Okay you all have to promise never to tell anyone I told you this." Lio half begged and half stressed out with eyes full of uncertainty.

"I promise by both Promares, never to tell anyone." Anwyll promised and crossed his heart to show he was serious.

Everyone crossed their hearts as well to show that they promise too.

"The King has been giving me odd orders that were confusing to me and I'm still trying to figure them out." Lio gave them a darker blush. "He ordered me to call him Galo when we're alone and last night, I accidentally called him King when we were alone and I thought he wanted to make me onto his sex slave after disobeying his order but turns out he just cuddled with me in his bed like nothing happened."

Everyone looked at him with shock written all over their faces.

"Okay let me get this straight," Gueira pointed a finger at Lio, "You accidentally disobeyed his order, he didn't punish you, and he let you sleep in HIS bed?"

Lio nodded, his face now all ruby red.

Anwyll was the first to recover from his shock and shook his head with a smile. "I know what this is."

"What?" Lio asked and everyone turned to Anwyll.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Anwyll shrugged and gave him a suspicious look. "Think about it."

"Anwyll." Lio whined and begged at the same time. "Please help me out, this is serious and you said if I needed anything, I should come to you."

"I did." Anwyll nodded and scrubbed Meis's hair. "But this is something you need to figure out for yourself. Why do you think he wants you to do those things?"

Lio let a sigh of defeat knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer from him. He would just have to think about it later when he has the time.

"So what's your story Anwyll?" Thyma asked even though she sounded like she already knew it.

"I was actually born here in the palace, my mother was the previous palace decorator and my father was the previous King's tailor. I was friends with Galo, Aina and Lucia ever since we were kids and all of us became very close." He took the bucket from earlier and rinsed the soap off Gueira then Meis. "When I got older, I was interested in my parents' work and I asked if I could learn from them and after that, they both taught me everything I know and I was able to become what I am today thanks to them. And Galo too because he let me have the jobs."

"That's wonderful." Thyma clapped while turning away once again.

"Yeah and I wanted to help the Burnish so I asked Galo if I could help them in a way and he gave me the position of letting me talk to the slaves whenever they needed someone to talk to." He got towels for Meis and Gueira and started to dry the two off. "So I guess you guys can say I'm also the slave therapist around here too."

All four slaves giggled a little.

"Well you're very good at your jobs." Meis complemented.

"I try my best no matter what." Anwyll stated and took Meis and Gueira to the divider. "Now let's get you two ready."

"Thank you again Anwyll, you're a really good friend. You know that?" Lio smiled and he could tell that Anwyll was smiling too.

"It was my pleasure."  
  
After a while Meis and Gueira were finally all cleaned up and the four slaves walked with Anwyll to the dining area where the King and everybody else was waiting for them.

Each slave sat next to their master and Anwyll sat next to Ignis.

Ever since Lio was able to dine with his King, he was extremely happy and grateful to have what the other slaves couldn't have. But it also broke his heart to know that he, and the other three personal slaves were the only ones that are blessed with it and not eating on the ground with whatever was either rotten or not enough.

Once they all started eating, Lio ate his yogurt slowly to savor the taste. Who knew how long it was going to last? It was probably going to be for a while but it could end at any time as far as he knew.

He looked up at his King who gave him a small smile.

As embarrassed and confused as he was, he looked down with rosy cheeks and continued to eat in silence for the rest of the time.

'Why does he want me to do all of these things?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took longer then I thought it would have.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and isn't Anwyll such a great friend? I love him so much and I hope you all do as well.
> 
> And again, credit Rinichey because they're amazing and they helped me with so much. And hey if any of you want to be part of the Frostish au, you are more then welcome too because more people, would mean more fun for everyone. But please let me know because I would love to see what you all want to do and I would be more then happy to see.
> 
> Have a great night or day everyone and have fun.


	6. Let's Call it Burning Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon in the chapter.
> 
> You have been warned.

It's been two weeks since Lio talked about what happened on his first day with the King.

And every day, it was the same routine with his King being seductive to him, taking him on walks, talking, and letting him sleep in his bed.

Today, his King allowed him to take the day off to relax and surprisingly, the other masters let their own personal slaves have the day off as well.

Meis and Gueira were out exploring the rest of the palace. He doesn't know what Thyma's up to but he had a feeling that she was enjoying herself.

He was laying down on the marble bench in the frozen garden, looking up at the cloudy sky with his thoughts. He was really grateful for this free time because now he has a chance to collect everything and put it all together.

Galo was being so tender, kind and selfless towards him. He would always eat with him and Lio would enjoy every minute of it. He was patient with him and whenever he accidentally made another mistake, his King would easily forgive him and move on to the next thing like nothing ever happened.

A regular master would never do any of those things.

Lio felt really lucky to have what his people could never have, aside from Meis, Gueira and Thyma.

Now that he's thinking about it carefully, Galo has been treating him like a human being and that he was more than just a slave to the Frostish.

All the kindness that Galo's been giving him warms his heart every time. He always feels safe whenever he's by his side and he's so happy to have the most kindhearted man in the Kingdom in his life.

But what was he doing all of this for? He has so much trust in him and he's trying to be close to him like he wants him to be his....

Lover?

Lio's eyes went wide.

Could the King possibly be in love with him?

Lio shook his head. No, the King couldn't possibly fall in love with a slave like him. The law says that a Burnish and a Frostish should never fall in love with each other.

Burnish are the slaves and the Frostish are the privileged.

It's always been that way, ever since the first Frostish Queen came into power and made everything there was today.

And everyone in the Kingdom knows the saying that Lio knows far too well.

A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard.

That was what the first Queen said when she defeated the Burnish leader because a candle was weak and it will die if it tried to fight against the blizzard. Just like what happened to their forefathers many years ago when they fought against the stronger people and they all died in vain because of it.

'But what if he really is in love with me?' Lio asked himself. 'Could all the things he’s been doing, show that he loves me? Do I love him?'

Since Lio was usually told what to do, he hadn't really thought about learning about himself. He was too busy serving the Frostish and trying to keep his mother's promise to even think about himself.

What does he want? What does he need? Is he in love?

It then hit him like a snowball to his face.

He's an idiot. Why didn't he figure this out before? Oh yeah, it was because he wants to be a good slave.

'Oh my God, I do love Galo.' Lio's cheeks turned ruby red.

"Lio?"

Lio jumped and looked up to see Anwyll staring down at him from behind the bench. He must have been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear him coming into the garden.

"Oh Promare, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Anwyll panicked and was about to put a hand on him for comfort but stopped himself.

"No, it's okay Anwyll. How can I help you?" Lio sat up and put a gentle hand on Anwyll's arm to reassure him.

"There are two things."

Lio sat up and offered Anwyll a seat which he gladly accepted.

"First, I would like to know how you're doing on your day off. It's not everyday that you hear a slave or four slaves having a day off."

Anwyll was right about that. For a slave, you never got a day off. It was always work, work and even more work. All day, every day.

Lio looked down for a moment before looking back up at Anwyll. "I think I understand now."

"About why Galo wants you to do all those..." Anwyll looked around for anyone that could possibly be listening but found no one. "Things?"

Lio nodded, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"And what do you think?"

Lio took a deep breath. "I think he's in love with me."

"And?" Anwyll noticed that his voice betrayed him in sounding like he had more to say.

"And..... I love him too."

Anwyll smiled in achievement. "I knew you would figure it out.”

Lio's eyes went wide and looked at Anwyll like he's gone crazy.

"I could tell that Galo was in love with you from the moment you told me everything, I knew him for far to long and I know that he wouldn't chose a slave just for the fun of it. He loves you and I know it." Anwyll then pointed a finger at him then set it down. "And I knew that you loved him too from the way that you were blushing whenever you talk or think about him."

Lio blushed.

"The other reason why I'm here is because Galo wants to have dinner with you in his bedchambers and he sent me to come and get you."

Lio softly gasped. Dinner with just him and Galo? This means that he wants to be alone with him and this could be the opportunity to tell him his feelings.

He needs to see for himself if his King truly loves him. It's not that he didn't trust Anwyll, he just needs to hear it from the King himself.

Lio got up from his seat with determination but then he turned to Anwyll with eyes full of fire. "I want to tell him."

Anwyll got up and gave Lio a hug. Lio hugged him back with all the friendship, trust and happiness he wants to give.

They parted and Anwyll pointed his thumb to the exit. "Go get him."

Lio nodded with a smile full of confidence and went out of the garden.

Anwyll watched him go until he was out of sight then he put his hands on his hips in achievement.

"Aina, check. Lio, check." He put a finger on his cheek in thought. "Meis and Thyma, got to take care of them now."

* * *

  
The walk to his master's bedchambers was faster then he thought. He stood in front of the giant doors waiting for it to be knocked by him but he couldn't bring himself to do it now.

When he goes in, what will he say?

Galo, there's something I want to tell you?

Galo I love you?

What can he say? He was so nervous but he needed to make up his mind soon, Galo was in there waiting for him. He doesn't want to keep him waiting.

So with a deep breath, he raised his shaky hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Galo give with a calm and gentle tone, a tone that Lio loved to hear from him and only him.

Lio opened the doors and walked inside to see that his beloved King was waiting for him on the balcony with a icy clear table and matching elegant chairs that was used for only the Frostish. On the table were two plates of food, two cups of what looked like tea and fancy silverware spread out on the freshly clean napkins.

Once the doors were closed, Lio gave Galo a kind smile and walked over to him with more confidence but his nervousness was still there.

"Hello Lio." Galo greeted with a genuine smile that made Lio's heart melt. "How was your day?"

Lio looked away with a small blush painted on his cheeks. "It was nice, I was in the garden most of the day and I've been thinking of some stuff lately."

"Wanna tell me over dinner?" Galo, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out a chair for him.

Lio gladly sat down and smiled up at him.

"Yeah."

Galo went over to the other chair and looked straight at Lio with his full attention. "So what would you like to talk about?"

Lio took his tea and took a quiet sip of the deliciously warm flavor of carmel before looking up at Galo with rosy pink cheeks.

"Galo when we first met, I was really scared since you were the King and you're the highest authority here but after you chose me and I got to know you better, I learned that you're a really good person." Lio set his tea down and ate a little of the food before continuing.

"And whenever I'm with you, I've been feeling all warm inside, not like when my Promare is warming me up or whenever I use my ability. And when you gave me the order to call you by your name when we're alone, I was confused and I was even more confused when you treated me more kindly then a regular master would."

Galo ate a piece of his foods before giving Lio a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Did you talk to Anwyll about this?"

Lio froze in fear and felt his whole body tense.

Galo sighed and rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "It's okay. I figured as much, since he loves to help Burnish."

Lio nodded before eating a little more. “I did talk to him about it and he said it was something that I needed to figure it out on my own." Lio looked at Galo's teal eyes. "I've been thinking about it and then I realized that there was a reason that you've been like this to me."

Lio put his fork down and took a deep breath. "Galo, are you...... Are you in love with me?"

Galo smiled at him and before Lio knew it, he got up and walked over towards him. When Galo was close enough, he kneeled down and rested his hands gentle hands on Lio's cheeks.

Lio stared into his King's eyes and blushed at the feeling of comfort and love coming from the simple touch. It felt warm but also cool, a perfect temperature that was just right for both of them.

"Isn't it obvious?"

His King leaned forward, getting closer and closer to him. He could feel his cold breath against his lips and within a second, their lips met for the first time.

Lio's eyes went wider.

The King was kissing him.

**THE KING OF THE FROSTISH IS KISSING HIM!**

Lio couldn't believe it. The King really does love him and it warmed but also shocked his heart.

The King pulled away, much to Lio's disappointment. He looked up at his King in shock but quickly overcome it when he wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and kissed him back.

Their kiss turned into something more and Galo lifted Lio out of the chair and ran to the bed to continue their kiss on yhe king sized bed.

The two pulled away to catch their breath then they went back to kissing. Both of them realized what position they were in and with a gentle hand on his cheek, Galo looked down at Lio with eyes full of concern, worry, love and lust.

"Do you want to?" There it was. It wasn't an order but a question to know what his choice, his very own choice will be.

With a nod and a hand on top of Galo's, Lio nodded without fear. "Yes. I love you and I want this more then anything."

"You're not doing this for my benefit are you?" Galo gave a stern look. "I want you to be sure, I don't want to do this just because I want to get off on you. I want to do this because I love you and I want what's best for you. So I'll ask again, do you want this?"

Galo's words brought tears into Lio's eyes.

Galo didn't want to hurt him and he wanted his decision to be just his opinion and his alone. That made Lio love him even more.

"Yes, Galo. I want this."

Galo smiled and was rewarded with a smile back then they kissed again.

When they pulled apart, Galo started to undress Lio from his shirt and pants while kissing and licking down his neck to give him all the pleasure he deserves.

Lio moaned in bliss, he never felt pleasure like this. He was always slapped, beaten up or whipped that caused him a lot of pain.

To feel pleasure like this was just absolute heaven.

Galo leaned down and reached his nipples, sucking on one and playfully pinched the other. Getting rewarded with Lio's moans.

Once both were hard, he went lower and took off Lio's boxers. Before he could take them off however, Lio stopped him and pouted. "You're still wearing clothes, no fair."

Galo grinned and in a blink of an eye, his clothes vanished from his body with one swift motion of cold wind, exposing all of his glorious body.

And it was all Lio's.

Lio looked down to see that his lover was big and extremely hard for him, causing him to blush all shades of red there is.

"Like what you see?" Galo asked with a seductive voice that makes Lio's cock twitch in excitement.

"I love what I see." Lio corrected and let go of Galo's hand for him to continue.

Galo took off his boxers and exposed his own hard cock at the ready. Galo wickedly smirked and blew a puff of cold air, making Lio arch his back and his cock to twitch.

“Galo, please don’t tease me.” Lio half begged, half whined.

Galo leaned down and kissed his lover as an apology. “Alright.”

Galo quickly got out of bed and went to his dresser to fetch a small bottle before coming back to his waiting lover.

Lio turned around and raised his hips to show his tiny ass to his lover. Ready for him to work his magic on him.

Galo popped the cork off the bottle and poured a good amount of lubricant until his fingers were completely coated. Once he thinks they were ready, he positioned one finger at Lio's entrance.

"Relax for me, okay?"

Lio nodded and relaxed his muscles. He trusts his beloved and he wanted to show it, even if it killed him.

Galo inserted one finger in, causing Lio to hiss in pain but he still relaxed so it will go easier. When he got used to the feeling, Galo added another finger in and then added the last one when he was ready.

Once he was fully prepared, he looked up at Galo with just as much love and lust.

"Fuck me, my love." He dared ordered his King directly.

Galo gave a surprised look for a moment then he smiled proudly at Lio for being that confident in ordering him around now. "With pleasure."

Galo slowly inserted his cock inside Lio until he was fully inside. This time Lio moaned in pleasure and buried his face in the sheets.

Galo waited a little bit to give Lio some time to adjust. After a moment, Lio looked up at Galo with a loving smile, which gave Galo the sign to continue.

Galo started to move his hips at a slow pace. Lio hissed in pain at first but that was soon replaced by moans filled with bliss.

"Please....ah........my love." Lio pleaded. "Go...faster, harder...ah."

Galo did as he requested and went faster and harder while finding the...

"AHH!" Lio moaned with wide eyes.

Galo smiled in achievement and went as fast and hard as he could while hitting that spot inside Lio that made him see the night sky.

Lio was moaning like crazy. Moaning Galo’s name multiple times and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck from behind.

Galo kissed and licked the nap of his neck, making Lio moan even louder so the whole Kingdom can hear that he was his and his alone.

After a while, Lio could feel his climax coming and he moved with Galo to make him come faster.

"My King......my love....my Galo." Lio moaned, trying to warn him but then Galo started to pump his cock.

"Cum for me, my love." Galo moaned in pleasure.

With a few more pumps and thrusts, Lio screamed in pleasure and came on the sheets. Galo's own climax came as well and he filled Lio up with his royal seed.

Both were catching their breath and Galo had enough energy to pull out of him and snap his fingers to make a cloth to wipe some of the cum off.

Once he was done, he laid down beside Lio and looked down at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Galo asked and Lio smiled in reassurance.

"Yes, that was so wonderful." Lio lifted himself up and planted a kiss on Galo's lips with his hand linked with his.

Galo kissed back with all of his love.

Lio raised an eyebrow when he felt a weird sensation coming from their hands.

He pulled back and saw that their hands were making something he never saw before.

Their hands were covered in ice and what came from the ice was Lio's flames but it wasn't melting it like it was supposed to. It was more like the flames were giving the ice a loving embrace and the ice was holding onto the flames in a protective matter.

Like him and Galo.

Galo looked at it as well and smiled at the new discovery. Something that wasn't hurting either of them. Something that was both hot and cold. And it was their own beautiful creation.

"What is this?" Lio asked, amazed by what the two were able to create.

"This is our love." Galo answered and looked at Lio's beautiful pink diamond eyes. "Let's call it Burning Ice."

Lio softly gasped. Burning Ice didn’t sound so bad. Lio smiled with just as much love as his lover and they kissed once again.

And their Burning Ice, the symbol of their love, froze and burned in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but hey, I finally got this done. I hope you guys like it, this is now my second lemon and I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day or night.


	7. A King's Choice

_A young Galo and a man in his late twenties walked down the castle's labyrinth of frozen halls until they stumbled upon the room filled with portraits of the Thymos ancestors hanging on the black walls._

_Galo looked through each King and Queen that came before him and his father, when he reached the twelfth painting at the end of the room._

_"Hey dad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why did she want to enslave the Burnish?"_

_The King looked up at what Galo was looking at and saw a painting of a beautiful woman in her early twenties with ankle length white hair, cruel white eyes, and a face that showed nothing but pride, wrath and cruelty. She had ice armor that was dripping with blood like the icicle sword that was held tightly in her vice grip._

_Under the woman's painting, were black words written on the golden frame._

_**ICICLE THYMOS THE FIRST.** _

_The King looked down at his son before looking back up at the painting. "The Burnish don't know this but many years ago after the two Promares made the Frostish and the Burnish, Icicle had a lover who was a Burnish."_

_"Really!?" Galo asked his father in shock and disbelief._

_His father slowly nodded. "Really. But you see, her lover was more focused on trying to find a home for the Burnish so they could all be free to use their fire and burn anything to their heart's desire. She felt so alone and she wanted to help him but he didn't want her to, for she needed to focus on helping her own people because she and her people have the desire to freeze everything. She tried to reason with him that he was also one of her people but since they both had different Promares, he told her they couldn't be together anymore."_

_Galo softly gasped._

_"She was filled with misery and that misery turned into rage and cruelty. And that was when she began to hate the Burnish and their fire. A little while later, she found a new place for the Frostish and used all of her ice to make them a new home, which is our Kingdom here today. Our people made her the Queen because of how much as a leader and how powerful she was."_

_The King then turned to make eye contact with his heir. "But that was only the beginning. Once she was crowned, she declared war on the Burnish. If the Frostish won, they will keep the Burnish as their slaves but if they lost, then they will leave the Burnish to the heat."_

_The King held out his hand and wisps of snow swirled around. "The Frostish won the war and Icicle murdered the leader, who was also her lover, in front of the Burnish."_

_Galo's eyes went wide. So, his ancestor was in love with the Burnish leader but because of them having different Promares, they couldn't be together. She did all of those things because she was heartbroken._

_"A candle’s fire can never compete against a blizzard,' that's what she said right?" Galo asked, not looking up at his father._

_"She did." The King answered. "She said that because the Burnish were no match against her and her Frostish for they're able to control the weather, the air, the water and they could kill all the Burnish with the cold if they so desired."_

_The King put two gentle hands on his son's shoulders, making Galo look up at him. "Listen to me when I say this Galo. If you ever fall in love with a Burnish, you must ask yourself this. 'Do I want to free just them or the entire race?' Promise me you'll think about that if that ever happens, okay?"_

_Galo thought about that for a second then gave a nod in response and held up his pinky finger. "As the Prince and the future King of the Frostish, I will."_

_The King proudly smiled at his son and linked his pinky with his. "That's my boy. Thank you."_

* * *

  
The sun was starting to bring light to the Kingdom, giving everything a sparkling glow that could even beat the stars in its beauty.

Galo opened his eyes to the new morning and looked to his right to find his beloved Lio, sleeping peacefully with his head on his chest.

He gave a sad smile to his one and only and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He gently whispered. "Your people don't deserve this."

Indeed, they didn't.

His ancestor did this to his people because she was broken. That wasn't a good reason to enslave them. Just because one Burnish broke her heart, that didn't mean the rest of the Burnish had to be punished for it too.

Galo hated the thought of the Burnish being treated harshly and being punished for something that only one Burnish did. But what he hated the most was thinking about the hell that his Lio must have went through in his life. Being beaten, whipped and being called worthless.

Galo just hated it all.

But like his father said many years ago, she became cruel and hateful and since she was crowned the first Queen, it was her order, her laws, her choices.

'A Frostish and a Burnish shall never fall in love with one another. The Burnish shall remain as the slaves.' Galo repeated the laws that his twelfth great-grandmother made many years ago but then gave a scowl. 'Well now that she's no longer here and I'm the King, I can choose to end those two laws once and for all.'

He looked down at his beloved again. 'Do I just want to free just you or the entire Burnish?'

Galo closed his eyes in thought and pictured the Burnish being whipped, beaten and forced into things they didn't want to do but had no choice because their Frostish masters told them to do it.

Galo made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it. If his people decide to uncrown him for this or if he ends up being exiled, then so be it. He doesn't think his family deserves the crown after what Icicle Thymos did.

Galo will never forgive her.

He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up his sleeping lover but failed when he felt Lio stirring and open his beautiful pink eyes that Galo could stare into all day.

"Galo...?" Lio whispered, still half asleep.

Galo put a gentle hand on Lio's cheek and gave him a kiss on his temple. "Get some more sleep, I'll be right back okay?"

Lio gave him a loving smile and put his hands on the side of his head to make them seem like Galo's chest. "Okay."

Lio continued to sleep and once Galo was completely off the bed, he put more of the blanket on his beloved Burnish to keep him warm.

Galo twirled his finger in the air and snow swirled around him to make him a pair of light blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

He went out of his room and into the halls of the palace to find Aina, Lucia, Remi, Ignis and Varys talking to one another.

Perfect, just the people he wanted to see.

Vinny came out of Lucia's hair and jumped out to go to him. Galo gave a small smile and kneeled down to let the little guy climb up his arm and on his shoulder.

"Morning Galo." Lucia greeted and everyone turned to him.

Galo looked up at them with a serious face.

"Morning everyone. I would like to talk to all of you and Anwyll once he gets here."

"Okay. What's going on?" Aina couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow.

Just after she said that, Anwyll along with Thyma, Gueira and Meis walked down the hallway.

The three slaves bowed in respect when they spotted their King then they walked over to their masters.

"Now that everyone's here, follow me." Galo instructed and walked in a different direction.

"Galo?" Anwyll tried to get his attention but he kept walking.

The others followed him as well with the slaves right behind them. They walked down a few more hallways until they reached giant golden double doors.

Galo inhaled in some of the cold air and the doors automatically pulled themselves open. Once everyone walked in, he blew out some cold air and the doors closed.

Inside the room was piles of gold coins, jewels, jewelry, you name it. All the treasure that the people gifted him and his family throughout history was in this room.

Meis, Gueira and Thyma looked at the room in awe but then looked over at their King in question.

Galo turned to face all of them with a face full of confidence. "Everyone, I would like you all to gather as many people as you can so they can help with all of this. We're going to be needing all of it."

"For what?" Remi had to ask, not understanding what was going on.

Galo closed his eyes and thought of the better future for him, Lio and the rest of the Kingdom that needed one. He opened his eyes, ready to give his possibly last words as a King.

"The Burnish."


	8. The Start of a New Era

Lio's eyes squinted when he woke up to the new dawn. He arched his back and rubbed his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

This was the first time he was ever able to sleep in and it felt really nice to get more than what he was used to.

But what was even better was that Galo was now his lover and he couldn't be any happier than that.

He gently laid back down on the bed and looked around the room to see that Galo wasn't back yet.

"Where did he go?" Lio thought aloud. "He said he was going to be back."

He held the blanket to cover his still naked body just in case if someone decided to come in.

He looked around to try to find his clothes but then he heard the door slowly opened, to reveal Galo.

Galo walked into the room and smiled the moment he saw his love. "Sleep well?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah, the best night’s sleep I've ever had."

Galo went over to the bed and embraced him. "Good."

The two stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying spending time with the one they love but then Galo pulled back and rested his hands on Lio's shoulders.

"Lio I need you to do one final thing for me."

As always, it wasn't a command or an order but a saying that Galo wanted him to choose if he wanted to do it or not.

Wait a minute.

Did he just say one final thing?

Does this mean he was going to free him or the entire race of Burnish? Lio didn't know but if Galo decided to free him and if he marries him, then he'll become the Queen and he'll be able to help the Burnish. But if he decided to free all the Burnish, that would be even more amazing.

"What is it?"

Galo looked at the closed balcony doors that must have been taken care of when they were sleeping. He stared at them for a second before looking back at Lio. "I want you to make your own choices and decided what you want and need from now on."

Lio's eyes widened. "Galo...?"

"Make some clothes with your flames and I'll explain everything later, okay?" Galo interrupted, squeezing his shoulders a little.

Lio looked into his eyes to see that he didn't want to tell him now. It was more like a 'I got a surprise for you' kind of look in his eyes.

Laying his hands gently on Galo's, he gave a small smile that says he trusts him. "Okay."

Galo smiled and gave him a kiss before helping him out of the bed and Lio used his flames to surround his body.

His flames made black pants with a matching long sleeved shirt along with a white cravat. Lio spun around for Galo to see his outfit and gave a face of uncertainty.

"How do I look?" Lio asked, a little scared that Galo didn't like it but when he saw his face, he thought otherwise.

Galo looked like his heart was struck with his flames and his face was all cherry red.

"You…. l-l-look beautiful." Galo stuttered in a way that Lio would love to hear again.

Lio blushed as well and shyly looked away with a smile. "Thank you."

A loud knock was heard at the door.

"Galo, everything is prepped and ready." The two heard Lucia announce.

Galo offered his arm which Lio gladly accepted and the two went out the door to meet with the others.

When everyone saw them with their arms linked together, they became shocked. All except for Lucia and Anwyll who gave proud smiles to the new found couple.

Aina cleared her throat and tried to overcome her shock faster but that didn't mean it was gone. "Well...um......We should get to the city now."

Galo nodded in agreement. "Let's."

* * *

  
In the stone and icy city of Promepolis, everyone was doing their daily routine. From shopping in the market place, to opening the stores, riding carriages, and the slaves quickly getting everything ready for their masters.

Then the trumpets were heard throughout the city and everyone, including the Burnish stopped what they were doing and looked to the palace gates to watch them open.

A carriage and three carts came out from the gates. The carriage was an elegant blue with white trim and a beautiful white horse pulled it with pride and loyalty. The carts were huge and each one had a huge pile of brown sacs that were evenly filled with something they didn't know what.

Remi hung on to the back of the carraige and cleared his throat before yelling out the announcement to the city multiple times.

"His royal highness, King Galo Thymos would like every Burnish and every Frostish to meet in town square."

Everyone put what they were doing on hold and ran to where their King desired for all of them to go.

Town square was a clear opening with a nice blanket of snow. All the Burnish stood next to their Frostish masters while standing as straight as they possibly could to show their respects to their King. All the Frostish did the same and watched the carriage and carts come to a halt.

Anwyll got off the carriage driver's seat, opened the door and that was when their King stepped out like he was walking on air.

The Frostish kneeled before their King and the Burnish bowed for all they were worth, like their King was a God.

Lio looked out into the crowd, a little nervous about the whole Kingdom coming for his lover's announcement. But then his eyes turned to Galo who held a hand for him to take, his eyes telling him to trust him and that everything will be alright.

Lio took his hand and got out of the carriage, keeping close to Galo at all times.

Galo turned to Remi and Ignis and gave them both a nod.

The two men gave a nod back and pointed their fingers at the clear space in front of the crowd. Their snow swirled around and froze together to make a small stage for Galo and Lio to stand on.

Once the two were in front of the crowd, Galo cleared his throat before booming out into the crowd.

**"RISE."**

Everyone did as they were ordered and Lio lightly flinched at the monstrous voice that he didn't know Galo had and his teeth were razor sharp too.

Galo cleared his throat again before speaking with his regular voice. "My people, before I give the announcement, I would like all Frostish to go on one side and the Burnish on the other. If you please."

The crowd got confused about the order but did as their King requested with all the Frostish on their King's left and the Burnish on his right.

"Perfect." The King complemented and snapped his fingers.

Swirls of snow and ice then created an ice statue of a beautiful woman in armor that Lio never saw before.

Galo gave a death glare to the statue and Lio wondered if this woman was an enemy of Galo's or a prisoner of sorts that did a terrible crime that he never knew about.

Galo turned away from the statue to his people who were waiting patiently for their King to speak.

"Everyone, many of you may have not been aware but many years ago, my ancestor, Queen Icicle Thymos was in love with a Burnish before she was crowned." Galo started with a serious tone.

Lio quietly gasped in shock along with the other Burnish. Galo's great-grandmother was in love with a Burnish? Was that statue her? Why did he need a statue of her?

"Her lover was the first Burnish leader and because they had two different Promares and that their people had different desires with the Burnish wanting to burn and the Frostish wanting to freeze. He believed that they needed to go their separate ways. Because of that, she was broken and her heartbreak turned into hate and she took her hate out towards the Burnish and their abilities." Galo continued, still with that serious tone.

"She declared war, Burnish fought the Frostish, but the Frostish ended up winning and she killed her own lover right infront of the Burnish." Galo then closed his eyes and gave a scowl that read that he didn't want to say the next part but he had to in order to make things right. He opened his eyes and looked back to the crowd with the scowl still on his face but it wasn't for them, it was for what happened.

"And as you all know, from then on the Burnish were enslaved and everyone was saying the same exact words she said many years ago." The statue's lips moved along with what Galo said next. "A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard."

Galo then turned his right hand into an ice blade and he stared at it with a death glare. "I never want to hear those words again and this is how I feel about everything she did."

Before Lio knew it, the statue's head was cut clean off the body and broke into pieces once it hit the floor while the body dissolved into water.

The crowd gasped in horror, shock and disbelief, Lio including and his eyes were as wide as they could get. He didn't even see the blade move in the beginning and it amazed him but also scared him that Galo was able to do that.

But what shocked him, was that when Galo did that, that indicated that he hated his ancestor for what she did to the Burnish. Lio honestly didn't know if he should be overjoyed or be terrified about this.

Galo looked back up at the crowd with a look of determination. "I love a Burnish and I'm proud of it. And it makes me sick that his people are being punished into a world where only one Burnish was the cause. Just because one Burnish broke her heart, didn't mean that the rest of his kind had to be punished for what he believed in."

Galo then brought a hand over his heart. "As King of the Frostish and a lover of a Burnish," Galo looked towards the Burnish and kneeled in apology, "I want to give back what was stolen from the Burnish many years ago, their freedom. Because they are human just as much as us, not just some things that we can just play around with. They have feelings too and they should all have the right to be themselves and make their own choices like we Frostish do every day."

Everyone was silent and the Frostish couldn't believe their eyes. Their King, a man higher than any of them, was kneeling before the Burnish, the people that have been lower than them for centuries. Their silence gave Galo the sign to continue. He looked back up to face the Burnish and gave them all an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry for all of this, none of you deserve this. As one of the first Queen's descendants, I take the responsibility and the blame that none of your forefathers were able to give her."

He stood up and turned to the Frostish with a face full of pride and honor. "From this day on, two laws that my grandmother made; A Frostish and a Burnish shall never fall in love with one another and the Burnish shall remain as the slaves, will come to an end. Both Frostish and Burnish shall be known as equals and a Frostish and Burnish can be together."

Galo then gave a scowl to the Frostish. "And if all of you hate me because of this, then you might as well just uncrown me or exile me because I rather be a man loyal to his lover and his kind then be a King. The Frostish of the past made my grandmother the Queen, which sounds to me that gives you all the choice if you still accept me as your King or not."

He then moved to the middle of the stage. "So, I ask all of you here today, will you accept my lover," he turned to Lio and gave him a small smile before turning back to the crowd, "and the new era?"

Everyone was silent, which made Galo a little uncomfortable but he didn't regret anything about what he said and he wasn't going to take it back.

Lio couldn't believe that Galo was willing to give up his crown just for him and his people's sake and it made him really happy that Galo wanted the Burnish to be free. It made him want to break into tears for how loyal, kindhearted and brave his love was.

"You are still a King to me. I accept a Burnish as your lover, I want the new era and I would be the happiest Frostish in the world if the Burnish are free." Everyone turned to Anwyll who had his hand raised up in the air with a face full of pride and determination. "I love the Burnish and it would be my greatest pleasure to stand with all of them side by side as equals."

"I want the new era and I accept your Burnish lover my King." A Frostish man said in the crowd. "Don't punish yourself for what your grandmother did. You're fixing her mistake and that's what we all need for a better future."

"And you spoke like a true King and that's the kind of ruler I would follow to the ends of the earth." A Burnish woman placed a hand over her heart. "I want the new era as well your majesty."

An elderly woman kneeled down to the Burnish and gave a face full of apology. "To all the Burnish, the King is right and I hope all of you can forgive us Frostish for what we did to all of you."

"I beg for forgiveness as well." A Frostish man kneeled along with the elderly woman.

"The King is absolutely right and I have something to say." A Frostish woman raised her hand. "I'm in love with a Burnish too." She then turned to a Burnish man who was looking straight back at her then the two ran to each other and embraced.

Galo smiled and congratulated them by clapping and wearing a proud smile on his face.

Lio clapped too then he walked over to Galo and did what his now confident mind wanted him to do.

He kissed Galo in front of everyone in the Kingdom and the two couldn't be any happier than they were at that very moment.

The Frostish made ice wind and the Burnish made flames go up in the sky to celebrate the new era that they accept to live in.

The Burnish then made three lines, one for each cart and Aina, Lucia, Anwyll, Varys, Galo and Lio were giving the Burnish their own sacs of treasures.

"Thank you, my King. You're so kind." A little Burnish girl took her sac of treasures from Galo with a smile.

"It was my pleasure sweetie." Galo patted her head and gave her a smile in return. "Take care okay?"

"I will." She promised and ran back to her mother.

Lio looked at the girl and her mother and thought back to his own mother before she died. She was a wonderful woman and he missed her dearly. He wonders if she was smiling from Heaven and was filled with joy now that Lio was free along with the other Burnish.

He looked towards Galo and watched him give some sacs of treasures to a Burnish couple that was going to have a baby.

Lio smiled at Galo and hopes for a great future for the Kingdom and for him and Galo.


	9. A Little Discovery

It's been a week now and the Kingdom has been doing great. The Burnish were now building their new homes, most of the Frostish were getting used to the Burnish being just as equal as them and no rebellion was happening.

Not only was the city changing but also parts of the palace as well. Like the garden that Lio likes to go in whenever he can. Not only did it have the frozen flowers, bushes and marble pillars but now it has some plants and marble pillars that weren't covered in ice but with Burnish flames. The Burnish that were once slaves in the palace are now working as maids and butlers because they want to do their best to thank their King for his generosity and kindness.

Meis and Gueira were doing good and they're still living with Aina and Lucia since they offered for them to stay with them until they get their own place. The two men started training with them not so long ago and they're getting prepared to fight alongside the generals to protect the Kingdom's civilians and the royal couple.

Thyma is still around and Lio talks to her whenever he gets the chance too. She's helping Anwyll with the palace and doing her best to make it shine with both Frostish ice and Burnish flames.

Galo is still ruling like the great King he is and he's doing all that he can to help the Burnish and the Frostish have better lives with one another.

As for him, things have been going pretty well. Instead of being called the King's slave, Lio was now called the King's lover and it sure had its advantages because the Frostish were being nicer to him now and they've been worshipping him like he was a Goddess.

Galo gave him a necklace that had a flaming snowflake that resembled their Burning Ice from their night together and to show the people of Promepolis and the people that lived in the palace that he belonged to the King and the King alone.

Although, there is still one thing that's going on that Lio didn't understand.

Once Lio got to actually see what was behind the white door without freaking out, he saw that it was actually a walk-in wardrobe plus a bathroom.

He was in there now, vomiting in a bucket with Galo pulling his hair out of the way and rubbing his back.

After he threw up a little more, he pulled back and leaned on Galo's legs, looking up up to see how worried his lover was.

"That's it, you're seeing a doctor." Galo decided and carried his lover bridal style. "You've been like this for a while and I want to know what's going on."

Lio didn't try to protest or argue because he wanted to know what was going on with him too. Ever since the day after the Burnish were declared free, Lio has been throwing up in the morning, falling asleep then and there during the day when he doesn't mean too, sometimes feeling dizzy and he's been eating a little more than usual.

Galo brought him back to the room and gently set him back in bed, tucking him back in with the blanket.

"Just stay in bed and I'll be right back." Galo kissed his forehead and earned a tired nod from Lio before he closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

Galo walked away from the bed and made his way out of the room.

He walked through the many halls of the castle until he spotted Aina and Lucia talking in the garden.

"Aina." Galo called out.

"Hm?" Aina turned to him. "Galo, what's going on?"

"Do you know if your sister is working today?" He asked when he was closer to them.

Aina took a few seconds to think. "I'm not sure if she is or not, why?"

"Lio's not feeling well and I wanna know what's wrong with him." Galo simply answered.

"I'll go see if she can come here." Aina promised and her and Lucia ran out of the garden.

* * *

A knock was heard at the door, causing Lio to jolt awake and look towards the door.

With a groan, he tried to rub the dizziness that was starting to form. "Come in."

The doors opened to reveal Anwyll poking his face through the door. "Hey Lio, can I come in?"

Lio sat up with a nod and patted the bed to invite Anwyll to come sit with him. Anwyll made his way over to the bed with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Lio answered a little harsher then what he wanted.

"Oh." Anwyll looked down with a hurt look.

Lio gave a regretful sigh and gently took Anwyll's hand. "I'm sorry Anwyll, I'm just going through some things right now and I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Anwyll gave him a small smile to show that he forgave him but then he dropped it, "but what's been going on with you lately?"

"I don't know." Lio admitted. "I've been throwing up in the morning, eating a lot more, falling asleep in the most unexpected times and feeling dizzy then and there." He put a hand on his forehead. "Speaking of dizziness, I feel it right now."

"Hm." Anwyll thought about those things for a moment then he looked back at Lio with wide eyes and was trying to hide a smile.

Lio raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Anwyll shook his head and turned his head to the side but his eyes still locked on him. "It's just that those things are usually the symptoms you hear from a mommy-to-be, if you know what I mean."

"Are you saying I'm pregnant!?" Lio shouted in disbelief, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"I said usually, so it's a possibility."

"And how do you know all that?"

"I was once a caretaker for the slaves, remember? I met some that were pregnant and talked to them about what they were experiencing, that's how I know." Anwyll answered, turning his head back to Lio.

Lio laid a gentle hand on his stomach. Could he really be pregnant?

That didn't sound so bad, a child with Galo. Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be so bad. But what would Galo think? Would he want the baby?

Lio met Anwyll's rose gold eyes once again. "Galo's bringing a doctor so I guess we'll find out."

Anwyll gave another smile. "We shall indeed."

Another knock was heard at the door and the two men looked towards it.

"Come in." Lio called out.

The door opened to reveal Galo and a woman with short pink hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, carrying a medical bag.

"Hello Heris, long time no see." Anwyll kindly greeted.

"Nice to see you as well Anwyll," Heris greeted back with a smile then she turned to Lio, "and you're Lio Fotia?"

"Yes ma'am." Lio answered with a nod.

"Wonderful." She offered her right hand for him to shake. "My name is Heris Ardebit, Galo and Aina sent me to come and see you."

Lio shook her hand with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks again for coming sis." Lio turned to see Aina come from behind Galo along with her wife.

"No worries Aina, once Galo explained what was going on with his lover, I had to." Heris reassured and turned back to Lio.

"You two are sisters?" Lio asked out of curiosity.

Heris gave a nod. "We are."

Lio gave a small chuckle.

"Now Lio from what Galo told me, you've been experiencing morning sickness, increase in appetite, and dizziness?" She listed.

"And tiredness." Lio added with a sigh.

Heris nodded and set her bag by the bed.

Anwyll moved out of the way for her to examine Lio further.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to lay down and be as relaxed as you possibly can okay?" She instructed.

Lio nodded and laid down on the bed, taking a deep breath to relax his nerves. Heris then lifted up the blanket and laid a hand on Lio's stomach.

Slightly cold water started to come out of her hand and spread onto Lio's abdomen. Lio stayed relaxed while the water moved around for a little bit. After a few seconds, he felt it tense up a little and Heris took her hand back, taking the water along with it.

"I see the problem." Heris announced and turned to Lio.

"What's wrong with him?"

Everyone jumped a little to see that Meis, Gueira and Thyma arrived at the scene and Meis was the one that asked that question.

"When did you guys get here?" Lucia had to asked, shocked that no one noticed them.

"We actually just got here and saw you guys watch Lio get examined." Thyma replied and tried to look over everyone's shoulders.

"Well you came here just in time to hear the news." Heris stated, turning back to Lio once again.

"What is it?" Lio asked, scared and worried.

Heris gave a smile in reassurance. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. You're just pregnant."

Everyone's eyes went wide except for Anwyll's after she said that.

"I knew it." Anwyll quietly admitted.

A loud thud was heard at the door and everyone turned to see Galo passed out on the floor.

"And he fainted." Gueira stated the obvious.

Aina rolled her eyes and produced some water from her hands. "I got him."

Aina splashed the water in Galo's face and Galo jolted awake and stood up as fast as he could.

"Oh god." Galo wiped the water off his face and looked back at Lio who was still laying in bed with his hands on his stomach.

Galo walked over to Heris. "You're positive?"

Heris nodded. "My melted ice, felt the little one developing and Lio is about a week long."

"Hm." That makes sense, since Galo made love with him only a week ago.

"If you two don't want the child, I can..."

"NO!"

Galo and Lio shouted in unison before she could finish, causing everyone to jump at their tones.

Galo and Lio looked at one another in shock that they both said it at the same time. Galo overcame his shock faster and looked towards Heris again.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Heris gave a single nod and her and everyone else went out of the room to leave the couple alone.

Galo kneeled on the side of the bed and looked at Lio with eyes full of worry and concern. "You want the baby Lio?"

"Yes, I do." Lio answered without a second thought and took Galo's hand so both of them can lay gentle touches on his stomach. "I love you Galo and nothing would make me happier than being the mother of your child. I may be a little scared and nervous about it but I know we can make it work together."

Galo gave him a proud smile and gave his lover a kiss. "Thank you, my love. I love you." Once he pulled back, he gave a kiss to Lio's still flat stomach. "And I love you as well my child."

Lio smiled at the fatherly love that Galo was starting to give and wrapped his arms around his head to give him a hug of sorts. "I love you too."

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio's waist and hugged him back.


	10. From Good to Bad

It's now been a month since Lio found out he was pregnant and so far, it's been going okay. Well aside from the morning sickness he keeps having but other than that, it's been going okay.

He was laying on the bench in the garden, just staring at the bright flames of the burning flowers and the glossy shin of the frozen ones.

His hands were placed gently on his stomach and he wondered if he was going to be a good mother to his child.

He thought of his own mother and wondered if she was proud for what he was going to become.

Thinking of her brought some tears to his eyes. He wished she was here with him right now and say how excited she is in becoming a grandmother. He wondered what she might have thought of his child.

A child of both Frostish and Burnish.

That was something you don't hear every day but when you think of the day that Galo freed the Burnish and that Frostish woman ran and embraced her Burnish lover, then you might expect more children like that to come into the world.

But this might be the first child that will be half Frostish and half Burnish. The future King or Queen of the Kingdom and the next ruler of both Burnish and Frostish.

"I wish you were here, mommy." Lio whispered to himself and rubbed his stomach in a loving gesture. "I wish you could see that I'll be a mother just like you."

Lio heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up to see Galo with a smile that looked proud but also sad.

"You talking about your mother?"

Lio gave a small nod in reply.

Galo kneeled down beside his lover and placed a hand on his Lio's stomach. "She's always here for you Lio and I'm sure she's really proud."

"You think so?" Lio asked a little uncertain but also hopeful.

"I know so." He rubbed his thumb on Lio's stomach and looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up at Lio. "Hey Lio?"

"Hm?" Lio hummed.

"Do you miss your mom?"

Lio looked away from Galo and stared back at the flowers. "Everyday." He then thought of her and all the things they did when they were still together. "She was such an amazing woman. She was so kind, loving, and she always thought about me. I loved her so much."

Galo's expression turned sad when Lio's tone was starting to sound like he was going to cry.

"She caught a disease and died when I was still young and I missed her ever since then." Lio sniffed. "And I wish she was here right now."

Lio couldn't hold back the tears and started to cry. Galo lifted him off the bench and embraced him with love and comfort.

Lio cried in Galo's arms for a little while before he calmed down and looked up at him with a small smile. He was really happy to have Galo in his life.

"What was her name?" Galo asked in a soft tone and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Trinity." Lio replied, leaning his head on Galo's chest.

"Trinity." Galo repeated the name, loving the sound of it and the backstory that comes with it. "I bet I would've liked her."

"I think you would have and I bet she would've liked you too." Lio replied.

"She would?" Galo looked down at him, a little disbelief heard in his voice.

Lio nodded. "I think so."

Galo smiled and rested his head on top of Lio's.

"What would your parents think of me?" Lio asked, looking up at him with his eyes.

Galo thought about that for a moment. "I'm not a hundred percent sure what my mom would think even though she never treated Burnish in a cruel way. And my dad, well... After my mom passed, him and I had a talk about if I ever fell in love with a Burnish."

He took his head off of Lios to look at his beautiful eyes. "He said 'If you ever fall in love with a Burnish, you must ask yourself this. 'Do I want to free just them or the entire race?' I promised I would think about that and when I first laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love and a little while later, I decided I wanted to free all of the Burnish because they didn't deserve to live the lives they were given and I want to give them all better lives so they don't have to fear or have to be controlled by the Frostish ever again."

Lio let a single tear fall from his face and he laid his head on Galo's chest once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Galo rested his head on Lio's head once again and placed a gentle hand on Lio's stomach. "And I love you too my child."

Lio softly giggled and placed his own hand on top of Galo's.

"SIRE!"

The two turn around to watch a Frostish man running towards them for all he's worth and looking scared out of his mind.

"MY KING!"

"What's going on?" Galo stood from where he was and looked at him with his full attention.

"I'm sorry to bother," he turned to Lio and bowed in respect, "and hello Sir Lio." He turns back to the King. "But someone written a horrible message to the Burnish in town square that you have to see."

Both Galo and Lio gasped.

"I'll go right away." Galo promised and turned when Lio grabbed his hand.

"Let me come too." Lio begged and Galo saw the worry and the fear clearly in his eyes.

Galo didn't want him getting hurt just in case the one who wrote the message was still around and might try to attack Lio but he just couldn't say no. Lio loved his people, he could tell and he was just as concerned for them. "Alright."

* * *

They got to the city by carriage and when they got there, it looked like everyone in the city was around to see what was going on.

Lio and Galo looked through the window to see that some of the Frostish looked like they have just been offended and some were holding scared Burnish close to them to protect them. The rest of the Burnish were either shaking in fear or were clinging on to other Burnish like their lives depended on it.

Once the carriage stopped, the two quickly burst out of the carriage and looked around the crowd.

The crowd gasped.

"Oh deer."

"It's the King and his lover."

"Let them pass."

The people then started to move and make a clear path for the royal couple.

Galo and Lio wasted no time and followed the path to the center of the square. What they saw made Lio gasp in horror and Galo gasp in disbelief and anger.

**DIE IN DITCHES YOU BURNISH PIGS.**

The message was written through the snow of the square in pig's blood and many dead pigs drained from their blood were laying around the words with the word Burnish printed on their backs.

 **"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS."** Galo yelled with that monster voice that made Lio jump back and look at him.

Galo's skin and hair were white, the spikes in his hair were sharper like sharp icicles, his mouth was formed into a razor toothed scowl, his hands were claws and his eyes were pure white.

"It's villainy." Someone in the crowd added.

"Shame on the person who did this."

"How dare they?"

"This shouldn't go unpunished."

Galo tuned back into his regular form and turned the people that he couldn't agree more with. Then he turned to Lio who looked uncertain to go near him.

Galo gave him a gentle face and embraced him in a protective matter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that ugly side of me." Galo whispered, thinking that he was afraid of his enraged form.

Lio embraced him back and whispered back in reassurance. "I'm not scared, I was just startled. I didn't know you could do that."

The two pulled back and Galo was met with a guard.

"Does anyone have an idea of who might be responsible?"

"We're asking around to see if anyone might have seen the culprit or might have spotted anyone planning their message here my King. But so far, we found nothing." The guard reported.

"Well keep at it." Galo ordered. "Search high and low and keep a sharp eye. I will not let this go unpunished."

"Yes, my King." The guard bowed.

"And get that cleaned up." Galo added, pointing at the bloody message.

"We'll get on it right away." The guard promised and went off to give out the new orders.

Galo gently took Lio's shoulder and guided him back to the carriage.

Lio was silent the whole ride back. He was staring out the window the whole time which made Galo a little worried. He reached out and gently squeezed Lio's hand in reassurance.

Lio looked down to see Galo's hand linked with his and looked up at him with fear, sadness and disappointment. "And here I thought everything was going to be okay."

Galo gave him a look of sympathy and brought Lio into his arms to embrace him. "I thought so too."


	11. A Friend's Love, Comfort and Support

It's been two weeks now and ever since the event at town square, everyone has been on the lookout. Searching high and low, left and right but no one was finding anything.

Galo and Lio were working very hard to try to make things more at ease. Galo with getting reports from the searchers and making sure the Burnish feel protected. And Lio with helping Galo and trying to make the Burnish not to feel so scared.

Lio was learning how to be a leader, one step at a time. So far, it's been going well but he can't help but feel scared that something bad was going to happen again.

Galo was doing his best to calm him down and telling him that everything was going to be alright. It was working for a little while but when Lio was thinking about the scared Burnish, he would worry about their safety all mentally, physically, and emotionally.

It wasn't just the Burnish he was scared about, he also feared that these culprits might be coming after him since he was one of the reasons why Galo made the new era.

He feared his baby's safety and if these people wanted to hurt or even kill him. What would Galo feel if he and the baby were gone?

He knows Galo loves him so he would probably never forgive himself if something happened to him or the baby.

Lio was walking down the frozen halls, thinking about all of this. He was so deep in his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into someone when he turned a corner, making them drop what they were carrying.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Lio looked at the person to see that it was Anwyll. "Anwyll?"

"You're okay Lio, I couldn't see where I was going because I got a little carried away and bought so much fabric while I was shopping in the city." Anwyll explained and started picking up the many rolls of fabric.

Lio got down on his knees and started helping Anwyll with the fabric. "Can I help you carry these?"

Anwyll got most of the rolls and gave a sigh of relief towards him. "That would be wonderful, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Lio protested and walked with Anwyll. "You've done so much for me and helped me a lot. The least I could do is do something for you in return."

Anwyll smiled down at him. "Thanks, Lio."

"You're welcome." Lio smiled back.

The two walked down a few more halls until they reached a black door designed with gold roses. Anwyll was able to open it by inhaling some of the frosty air and once both of them went in, he blew out some cold air and the door closed behind them.

Anwyll’s room was almost as big as Galo's but it looked to be more of boutique then a bedroom with all the fabrics, a desk full of sketches and some necessary materials. By the desk, were some faceless ice sculptures that wore unfinished clothing that Anwyll was probably still working on.

"And here we are." Anwyll said with a few giggles before turning to Lio. "This is my room."

"Wow. It's beautiful." Lio complemented and looked at some of the clothes on the ice sculptures. "And are you working on these?"

Anwyll gave a small nod. "I was but then I had an excellent idea about something but I had to get more fabric so that I could make it work." He lifted up some of the rolls with a shrug and gave a nervous laugh with an embarrassment blush. "But like I said earlier, I got a little carried away and almost bought the whole store."

Anwyll started putting the rolls of fabric on his bed. "But I just couldn't resist. I just had to get them because there were so many good choices to choose from. Especially the ones that the Burnish made themselves."

Lio looked down at the rolls he was holding and saw that indeed they were good choices like midnight blue with white crescent moons. Light pink with some doves covered in glitter, black with red roses and dark green vines and magenta with some black swirls.

"I would have to agree with you there." Lio admitted and lifted up the black one with roses and vines. "I definitely like this one."

"I do too." Anwyll then took the rest of the fabric from Lio. "Thank you again for helping me Lio."

Lio gave him a kind smile. "You're always welcome Anwyll, what are friends for?"

"To make life wonderful." Anwyll gave an answer but then went into deep thought for a moment.

Lio noticed this and he became worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." Anwyll tried to reassure but his voice wasn't convincing anybody. "It's just that I would like to ask you something while you're here."

"What is it?"

Anwyll thought about what he was going to say before turning his rose gold eyes back to Lio's pink diamond ones.

"Do you think the ones who wrote that insulting message will try to do something else next time?"

Lio knows Anwyll cares for Burnish and he's just as scared and worried for them as he was. Which was one of his favorite things about his lover, friends, and some of the Frostish.

Lio looked out the window for a moment with a worried look. He was scared that those people will come back and do something unimaginable or worse.

With a deep breath he looked up at his Frostish friend. "I do and I'm scared about what they might do." He then laid a gentle hand on his stomach. "Not only that but I also worry about mine and my child's safety."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Galo will do everything he can to protect you, the baby and the Burnish. Remember he loves you and he cares about your people as well as most of us. He wants to do everything he can to make this new time have all the happiness and peace it deserves after years of being unfair. Plus he'll make sure those responsible for the insult will be brought to justice and be punished for what they did by the name of the King, the King's lover, the Frostish, the Burnish and the new era." Anwyll explained with a lot of encouragement.

"And after watching what you and Galo have been doing for the past two weeks, I see that you are doing your best to make this new era great for everyone as well. Let me tell you this, I think you can make a great leader of the Burnish and a great Queen of the Kingdom." Anwyll continued with a serious tone, setting his hands on Lio's shoulders and making Lio keep eye contact with him.

"Anwyll..." 

"I believe we can all make a new era filled with peace, with both Burnish and Frostish as equals and with you and Galo as our rulers of the new time." Anwyll finished, taking his hands off of his shoulders.

"You mean all of that?" Lio couldn't help but ask even though he's touched and very happy that Anwyll believes that him and Galo can make a better Kingdom for everyone.

"With all of my heart, mind and soul." Anwyll gave a face full of truth, pride, friendship and love. "My word as a friend and a helper of both Frostish and Burnish."

Lio smiled and embraced Anwyll who happily embraced him back but not so tight as him because he's being very cautious of the baby still growing inside him.

"Thanks Anwyll."

"You are truly welcome my friend."

Knocking was heard at the door and the two pulled away.

"Who is it?" Anwyll called to whoever was out there.

"It's Lucia, have you seen Lio?" Lucia replied from the other side.

"Yeah, he's in here with me." Anwyll answered and the door opened to reveal Lucia who gave a sigh of relief.

"Good." She turned to Lio. "My sis-in-law is here and she would like to see you for your baby checkup."

Lio jumped a little. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

Anwyll put a hand on his shoulder. "Well we shouldn't keep her waiting. I'll see you later okay?"

"You know it." Lio promised and went out with Lucia but before closing the door, Lio looked back. "Good luck with your work, I bet it'll be amazing."

Anwyll blushed and softly giggled. "Thank you."

Once the door was closed, Anwyll took out the black fabric with roses and vines. Once he took a fair amount out of the roll and cut it, he used his ice to make five new ice sculptures. One female, two tall males, and one shorter male holding a baby in his arms.

Anwyll took one more look at the fabric and gave a warm smile. "He said he liked this one."


	12. Bad to Worse

"Well you and the baby seem healthy and I don't see anything wrong," Heris turned to Lio with a smile, "so I say you're good to go Lio."

Lio sighed in relief and put his shirt back down before sitting up on the bed.

"Although, I have to ask, have you been feeling stress lately?" She asked.

"I have because I'm fearing for the Burnish and what will happen to them." Lio confessed with a nod. "Is it bad for the pregnancy?"

Heris nodded. "Yes and I know you're worried about the Burnish but I highly suggest that you relax more. It's not good for the developing fetus."

Lio nodded, showing he understood. "Okay I'll try to relax more." He thought about Galo, Anwyll and everyone that made him feel relaxed. "And I think I know just the people who can help me."

"Good." Heris gave him a smile and got her medical bag. "I will see you next month and remember to take care of your body okay?"

"Got it."

Heris gave him another smile and went out the giant doors of his and Galo's bedchambers.

Lio stayed on the bed for a little while, taking a few deep breaths to relax before getting off the bed and opening the doors.

Once he did, he jumped and gave a gasp of surprise.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you." Galo apologized to his small lover.

Lio took a few breaths to calm his heart. "No it's okay Galo. I just didn't expect to see you there."

"How did it go?" Galo asked, lifting Lio up in his arms and taking him back to the bed.

When Galo set him down, Lio took his hand and rested it on his slightly growing stomach. "Heris said we're doing good but I shouldn't stress so much because it's bad for the baby."

Galo nodded. "I would have to agree with her there."

"Any luck today?"

Galo sadly shook his head. "Nothing."

Lio gave a small sigh. "We'll get them, I know we will."

The two lovers sat in a comfortable silence until Galo became the first to break it.

"Hey Lio?"

"Hm?" Lio looked up at him.

"Not only was I thinking about the Burnish, but I was also thinking of something else lately." Galo started and looked down at Lio.

"What is it?"

"It's about the baby and I know it's too early to be thinking of this right now. But I was thinking that if our child was a girl," Galo brought a loving hand on Lio's cheeks, "how would you feel if we named her Trinity, after your mom?"

Lio's eyes went wide in disbelief. Did Galo mean it? "Really?"

Galo nodded. "I like the name and I think it would be wonderful for a wonderful woman like her to be remembered like that."

Lio smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss full of love. "Thank you, Galo."

Galo gave him a smile and gave him another kiss. "You're welcome, my burning love."

Before they could kiss again, someone banged against the door for all their worth.

"GALO! OPEN THE DOOR! THERE'S BAD NEWS!" Aina's voice was heard from the other side.

Galo and Lio ran towards the door as quickly as they could and Galo yanked it open to reveal a terrified Aina, Lucial, Meis, Gueira and Remi.

"What's going on?" Galo asked with worry.

"Reports of seven missing Burnish." Remi replied holding on to some documents for Galo and Lio to see.

"WHAT!?" Galo and Lio shouted in shock and horror.

Galo took the documents and looked them over. Finding three Burnish adults and four Burnish children that were taken in by Frostish families.

"Oh my god." Galo couldn't believe it. "First the message, now this?"

"We know, it's gone from bad to worse." Lucia pointed out.

"Oh god, do you think they're going to kill them?" Meis gulped.

"Hope not." Gueira replied.

"When were they last spotted?" Galo asked, looking further into the documents.

"The three Burnish adults disappeared in the middle of the night and the Frostish that they were still living with are looking for them." Remi explained. "And get this, four Burnish children were walking back home from school when one Frostish girl, named Bronwyn, spotted a woman with purple hair talking to the four children, saying that she'll take them home."

This time Galo looked up with surprise. "There was a witness this time!?"

"Yes and she ran back to the school to tell the teachers what was going on but once they went back there, the woman and the children were gone." Remi explained.

"Did Bronwyn see this woman's face?"

"No, she said the woman had her back turned the whole time." Remi answered.

"Well this gives us a step forward." Aina complemented. "There's a purple-haired woman that took them."

"But the question is who is this purpled-haired woman and why did she do it?" Gueira asked.

"Why did she indeed?" Galo agreed then he turned to Remi. "Was Bronwyn the only witness?"

"As far as we know."

"Look around and see if you might find anything else and ask around for any purple-haired woman." Galo ordered and gave the documents back.

Remi and the others nodded before running off to do what was needed.

Once they were gone, Galo growled and ruffled his hair in frustration. "Fuck, it's worse than I thought."

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's arm and laid his head there. Galo looked down in worry to see his one and only, scared out of his mind.

"I'm scared Galo." Lio whispered, tightening his grip on his lover's arm.

"I know." Galo used his free arm to put a comforting hand on Lio's shoulder. "But I promise you we will stop them."

Lio looked back up at his lover who gave him a look full of truth and determination. "I know."


	13. Helping and Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody and Happy Easter. 
> 
> Sorry I wasn't all active lately, I was really busy with other things. Like work, trying to find inspiration for this chapter, and fixing some things I made with my stories as well.
> 
> But I'm still not giving up on this story and I'm going to continue to write it even if it's the last thing I do.
> 
> And again, I'm sorry. For those that enjoy reading my story, I appreciate your patience and I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> I hope all of you have a great Easter and stay safe everyone.

It's been another month and again, no one found anything. Everyone in the city was keeping an eye out for any purple-haired women and any of the missing Burnish.

Guards were on both day and night watch from every corner and Galo has been working hard lately along with Aina, Lucia and the others.

Today, Lio was helping Anwyll and Thyma pack some of the clothes that Anwyll made for some of the Burnish castle staff as gifts.

Miss. Heris said he needed to relax and that's what he was going to do.

"Thank you again for helping me out you two." Anwyll said, folding a nice turquoise dress and putting it in a red square box.

"Of course, I'm happy to help Anwyll." Thyma replied with a smile and tied a ribbon around another box.

"So am I." Lio replied with a warm smile before putting a matching lid on Anwyll's box.

"Hey Lio?"

Lio handed the box over to Thyma and turned to the ravenette. "Yeah?"

"Do you think your baby will be a boy or a girl?" Anwyll asked, glancing at Lio's slightly showing stomach.

Lio looked down at the little bump forming and smiled to himself before placing a gentle hand on it. "I honestly don't know but the gender doesn't matter to me. All I care about is that my baby's healthy."

Anwyll and Thyma smiled at him. Just from watching Lio, Anwyll could start to feel Lio's motherly love for the unborn baby.

"What about if it's Frostish or Burnish?" Thyma asked. "Which one do you think it will be?"

"I don't know." Lio replied. "I have a feeling it could be both but it doesn't matter what they are, it's who they are that counts. I'll love them with all of my being no matter what."

"A true mother's love."

"Huh?" Lio looked up, meeting Anwyll's rose gold eyes.

"I said, a true mother's love." Anwyll repeated. "You sound just like a true mother and I bet your mother is so proud of you right now."

Lio looked down at his little bump again and gave a small smile. "I think she is."

"Going on a different note," Anwyll turned to Thyma while getting a small crimson dress, "Thyma, when are you going to tell Varys you like him?"

Thyma blushed a deep red. "W-w-what are you t-talking about!?"

"I know you like him and you've known each other for like what, six years?" Anwyll continued. "I mean, I see the way he looked at you the first time he saw you and I could tell that he liked you from that very moment."

"You pay attention to everything don't you?" Thyma asked a little sarcastically.

"Not everything." Anwyll folded up the dress and set it gently in another box. "But when I do pay attention to something, I think of the details. That's how an artist does their job as well."

The three stopped what they were doing when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Anwyll asked in a sing-song voice.

"It's us, we're back." Meis answered back in a sing-song voice.

Lio and Anwyll gave a few giggles.

"Come on in Aina, Meis." Anwyll requested while handing the box to Lio.

The two came in with big smiles on their faces.

"Got more for us Anwyll?" Aina asked looking to her right to see the pile of nicely made gifts.

"I sure do and thanks for helping out Aina, Meis."

"You're welcome Anwyll." Meis smiled and took a couple gifts from the pile.

"It's no problem," Aina replied and took some out of the pile too, "although, I got to be honest. I can't believe you got all these clothes done in a short time, usually you take about a week to make one set of clothes."

"I know!" Anwyll turned to her with a smile and another box in his hands. "But now that the Burnish are free, I've been having a lot more time to make clothes, decorate the palace, and talk to the Burnish way more often."

Anwyll then grabbed a pair of pants and folded them before setting them in the box. "Best of all, I get to spend a lot more time with my new friends."

Lio and Meis shared a few giggles, knowing full well that he was talking about them and Gueira.

"Hey Aina?"

"Hm?"

"Is Varys dating anyone?"

Aina thought about that for a moment before looking back to the ravenette. "Not that I know of but I think he mentioned something about liking one girl."

"Who?" Thyma asked, trying to hide the fear in the back of her throat.

Aina turned towards her before looking up at the ceiling, pretending to think. "A Burnish who is beautiful, sweet, helps out a lot, likes to decorate with Anwyll and has a cute, blue bandana."

Thyma gave a blush before dropping some sparkling ribbon and started twiddling her thumbs in a nervous matter.

"I wonder who that is. I bet it's not me. I'm sure there are other sweet and beautiful Burnish girls that wear a blue bandana and like to help others out."

"You know you're not convincing anyone right?" Lio teased with a raised eyebrow whilst grabbing another lid for Anwyll's new box. "You're literally an open book."

"Uh." Thyma gave a bigger blush.

"Come on." Meis pushed a little. "Just go to him and tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll mess it up."

Anwyll gave a small smile and walked over to set a supporting hand on her shoulder. "You know we're all here for you, right? So, when you're ready, how about we all go with you and you can tell him?"

Thyma looked away from everyone and grabbed the ribbon she dropped. She stared at it in thought for a good long minute before looking back to everyone.

"When I'm ready."

Lio smiled along with everyone else, giving her their full support.

"You know Anwyll, you should get a lover too." Aina blurted before grabbing some gifts to carry.

Anwyll turned to her with a look of disappointment. "Aina, I don't think...."

Constant knocking was heard at the door, making Anwyll stop and everyone turn to the door in surprise.

"Hello?" Anwyll called.

The door swung open to reveal Remi, breathing heavy but still had a smile on his face. "Aina, everyone come quickly!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed down the halls with him.

"What happened!? Please tell me now more Burnish were kidnapped!" Anwyll shouted with fear.

"Better," Remi answered, "we found her."

"Who?" Lio asked, not understanding.

"The woman who took the Burnish children."


	14. A Good Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are not going to believe this but, I finally got to see the subbed version of Promare today with a friend from Discord and I'm so happy.
> 
> I love the movie so much and everyone was right when they said it's an AWESOME movie. And it gave me another idea for a story but I can't tell you guys what it is yet because I think I'll work on it sooner or later.
> 
> So yeah, this was the best Easter ever for me and I hope you all had a great Easter too.

"WISTERIA!"

A Frostish woman in her late twenties ran over to a little Burnish girl, embracing her with all the love and worry she had for the child.

"MOMMY!" The girl embraced back.

Lucia looked at the woman and her adopted Burnish daughter for a few seconds. Smiling at the sight and thought of the little Burnish feeling safe again.

She then turned her attention to the other Frostish parents reunited with their Burnish children. Some embracing the children, while others carrying them and comforting them.

Although she couldn't help but wonder. None of the Burnish children were harmed in anyway shape or form.

You expect a kidnapper to do something bad to their victims but this one didn't do anything to them at all.

'If she didn't hurt them, then why did she take them in the first place?'

"Excuse me."

Lucia turned around and was faced with the woman she saw now carrying the little girl, Wisteria, in her arms.

"Thank you so much for finding her." The woman sobbed, tears starting to freeze on her cheeks and turning to icicles.

"Just doing my job ma'am." Lucia responded and turned her head to the direction of a nice house that the children came out of.

Ignis came out of the house, a few minutes later, looking around at the reunited families.

Lucia walked over to him with a worried expression. "Anyone else?"

Ignis shook his head. "We only found the children."

"Which means that there's probably another person kidnapping Burnish." Varys predicted.

"If that's true, then we should find them before something else bad happens." Lucia advised which made both men agree.

The three looked to the side of the house to see Gueira keeping a beautiful purple-haired woman with blue eyes restrained with his Burnish fire.

"Should we take her to the palace?" Gueira asked, looking at the woman then back to the three Frostish.

"Yes." Lucia walked over and gave the woman a scowl. "You better hope the King will show you mercy."

* * *

Back at the palace, the three Frostish and three Burnish came to the throne room without a minute to spare.

Once the doors opened, Lio saw that a young and beautiful woman with purple hair and blue eyes was handcuffed with Burnish flames.

Gueira stood with a scowl beside the woman to keep her from escaping or using her ice on anybody.

Ignis, Varys and Lucia stood aside, looking at the woman with the same scowls written all over their faces.

Galo sat on his throne, looking just as displeased as they were.

Lio walked over and stood by his lover's side. Looking down at the woman, she didn't seem like she wanted to beg for forgiveness or feel guilty about what she did for that matter.

Remi looked down at the woman, displeased as well. "Biar Colossus, a Frostish who was caught by Lucia Fex while patrolling downtown. Talking to a Burnish boy and promising to take him home but instead, you took him to your house where all the missing Burnish children were being kept. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"Why did you take those children away?" Galo asked her, putting his thumb and finger on his chin in thought. "What was your intention?"

Biar didn't answer, she just stared at everyone with eyes full of hate and malice.

That was when Aina slapped her in the face, making her look to the right side of the throne room with one red cheek.

"The King asked you two questions." Aina snarled. "Answer him."

Biar gave a death glare to Aina. "Because the Burnish are not important, never will be and I don't see why they mean a lot to some people."

"How dare you speak to them like that!?" Galo shouted at her. "The Burnish are just as important as we are."

Lio agreed with that. The Burnish were just as important as any of them and she had no right to say they were worthless anymore.

"Were you the one who wrote the insult in town square a a few days after the Burnish were free?" Ignis asked her this time.

"No." She simply answered. "There are other people like me out there but I won't tell you who they are or what they're planning to do next."

Varys and Lucia's eyes went wide.

Varys was right, there was more than one person involved with these crimes but how many more are there?

Galo raised an eyebrow in doubt. "We'll see about that Biar Colossus." He then turned to Remi and Ignis. "Put her in the dungeons and do what you must to make her talk, use Burnish fire if you need too."

Remi and Ignis bowed in approval. "Certainly, our King."

The two took her away from Gueira and made their way out of the thrown room.

"Good job, Lucia." Galo congratulated and gave her a smile. "It's a good step forward."

"But now we need to deal with whoever else might be involved." Aina reminded them.

"How many more are there, is the question." Varys added.

"If Biar Colossus wasn't the one who wrote the message in town square, then who did?" Lucia wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Galo answered and gave them a face of both determination and hope. "But I'm sure we'll figure this all out and like I said before, I will not let it go unpunished."


	15. Distraction

A winter's sunset can be gorgeous when it's cloudless.

A beautiful combination of white snow, the sky's orange, yellow and pink and blue along with the glossy ice and stone buildings making rainbows everywhere.

This was Lucia's favorite part of the day, especially when her and Aina sometimes watch the beautiful colors until the sun went down completely.

But when you're thinking of something that don't make sense to you, then it doesn't really make you happy like it usually does.

She snapped her fingers for probably the hundredth time now, letting sparks of ice make a pile of tiny ice cubes on her and her wife's bedroom balcony.

Just standing there, thinking of what that woman was trying to do with those children.

"Lucia?"

Lucia jumped a little and turned around to see her wife looking at her with concern.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Aina apologized, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, you're okay hun." Lucia walked up and embraced her with all her love.

"Are you still thinking about what happened?" Aina embraced her back with just as much love.

Lucia pulled back after a few minutes and nodded.

"Oh."

"It just doesn't make any sense to me." Lucia shrugged and turned back to the veiw of the city. "I mean what was the point of having those children, if she wasn't even going to hurt them?"

She turned back to Aina. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad those children were unharmed but you expect a kidnapper to do more than just lock their victims somewhere."

"I don't get it either."

The two girls turned their heads to see Gueira and Meis standing outside their door.

"From what I've heard in the past, kidnapped people were either abused, killed or even worse." Gueira added. "So, it doesn't make sense to me either."

"What was she trying to do?" Aina asked really no one even though there was three people present now.

Meis looked down at the ground for a moment but then his eyes went wide with realization. "Do you think she wanted to get caught?"

Three pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"What? Why would she want to get caught?" Gueira asked, not getting the picture.

Meis held his chin in thought. "This is just a thought but everyone in the city knows to be on the lookout, right?"

He received a nod from everyone.

"She told us there was more than one person who doesn't approve Burnish freedom. If she knew there was going to be people looking left and right and if these other person wanted to do something, then she would be trying to cause a distraction, right?"

Lucia's face was painted with shock at the end of his explanation. That had to be it, what else could it possibly be?

"Meis, you beautiful genius." Aina praised but then went to panic mood. "We got to...."

**Screech**

She got interrupted by an owl screeching on the balcony railing, holding an envelope in its beak and flapped its wings in a way to say 'come quickly, it's urgent.'

"Aristelle!" Lucia ran over to the owl and took the latter before giving her a good petting. "Good girl."

"Aristelle?" Meis turned to Aina for an answer.

"Ignis's owl." Aina simply responded and turned her attention back to Lucia. "What does it say?"

Lucia read through the letter and reread it a couple times in disbelief.

When she was done, she lifted her head up and turned to Aina with a look that neither of them could read. And it was scaring the other three, almost to death.

"Hun?"

"Yeah?"

"There were three Burnish adults still missing right?"

Aina's eyes went wide as well as Meis and Gueira's, thinking that there was something terrible wrong. And they didn't know if they wanted to know too.

"Yeah...?" Aina finally answered after a few minutes of staring.

Lucia handed her the letter, feeling horrified to the core and having no desire to say it out loud.

Aina read her eyes and took the letter to read through everything.

But once she read it, she wished that she hadn't.

Aina turned over to Meis, feeling just as horrified as her wife. "You were right."

Meis and Gueira exchanged expressions of both fear and shock before looking back to the two generals.

"What?" Meis asked in disbelief.

"It was a distraction." Aina explained. "And the three missing Burnish were found, dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's a short chapter but it's all I got so far. I hope you giys like it even if it is short and I hope you all have a great night or day.


	16. What Can They Do?

Anwyll has seen and heard many terrible things throughout his years of living his Frostish life.

From watching the Burnish get tortured by his own people, knowing how Galo felt so terrible about the Burnish being slaves in the first place and learning the full history of Queen Icicle Thymos.

But now, this was something he hated the most.

Just a few moments ago, he heard that a Burnish couple spotted three bags full of Burnish ashes in a ditch by the frozen lake where Galo, Aina, Lucia and him used to go ice skating as kids.

The first time he heard it, he rushed over there with Thyma, Varys, Ignis and Remi. Just to see for himself.

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe someone would go this far. Sure, he's heard Burnish being killed by Frostish before but that was because the Burnish were still slaves back then.

This is the new era now. Things are different and none of this should be happening. Other Frostish don't approve, he understands, but that doesn't mean that they should do this to Burnish.

Other Frostish see the Burnish as humans as well and they care about them just as much as their own people.

And he can feel it.

He could feel the pain that those Frostish people feel, now that they received the news. But what hurt the worst, was that those Burnish were killed and there was nothing they could do.

He could only watch, as everyone was having a discussion about what happened.

Remi and Ignis were looking at the Frostish people who had their full attention and sorrow on the ashes in the dirty, cloth bags.

He turned around and saw Varys and Thyma, talking to the couple and asking if they may have seen anyone around here before they saw the three bags.

But they said they don't recall seeing anyone around the lake.

Anwyll wanted to say something but there was nothing he could say.

What could he say?

There was nothing that he could think of, or in this world that he could say. He doesn't think there's anything that could make things better after this.

And those people who were looking for the three missing Burnish, they needed to know the truth, no matter how bad it was going to be.

The sounds of ice making something was heard from his left.

He turned his head that direction to see Aina, Lucia, Meis and Gueira sliding on an ice slide that Lucia was producing from her hand.

Aristelle was with them as well and flew back to Ignis who welcomed her back by petting her.

Once the four of them landed, Anwyll immediately rushed over to them.

"Anwyll, tell us what happened." Aina half begged, half ordered. Rushing over to him as well as her wife and the two Burnish behind them.

Anwyll looked back to Varys and Thyma, still talking to the couple before turning his full attention on the four. "Aina, Lucia, do you remember the lake Galo used to take us when we were kids?"

"How can we forget!?" Lucia asked, meaning that she completely remembered. "We used to go their all the time, back when Galo was still a Prince. Bet you a bag of gold coins that I still remember the shortcut."

"Not the point!" Anwyll almost shouted but kept it low and not so mean to his friends. "A Burnish couple were walking around there, just having some time to themselves. When all of a sudden, they spotted three bags of Burnish ashes in a ditch."

"The couple said they didn't see anyone around the area." Anwyll heard Thyma add from behind him.

"And there shouldn't be any doubt that Biar Colossus' act was a distraction." Varys added as well.

"Do Galo and Lio know about this?" Gueira asked them, to make sure.

"They do." Thyma reassured. "But now we need to let them what we've gathered. Which isn't much, in my case, but it's what we have for now."

"MAKE THEM PAY!"

Everyone jumped at one of the Frostish men's shout, while clinging one bag of Burnish ashes close to him.

"BURN THEM WITH BURNISH FIRE, HANG THEM, DO SOMETHING TO MAKE THEM PAY!"

Anwyll could only watch as a close guard tried to calm the man down but the man was still upset, Anwyll could tell from the way he was embracing that bag.

"He cared for that Burnish." Anwyll thought aloud and turned back to the others with a face full of sorrow.

What can they do?

There was no way to bring the dead back to life and it just broke Anwyll. He wanted to cry for the fallen Burnish but no tears wanted to come out.

But what if that person who killed them left a little something behind that could give them a clue? Another good step forward?

Anwyll got an idea and turned to Varys and Thyma. "Varys, Thyma?"

The two looked at him with their full attention.

"I need your guy's help."


	17. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I got another idea and wrote another chapter, just like I promised.
> 
> It may not be a whole lot but the next chapter might be way more exciting then this one. Have a great day or night.

Two months and three weeks pregnant now and Lio has been doing alright with that.

But hearing the news about the dead Burnish found in a ditch was something he wasn't alright with at all.

Throughout most of his years as a slave, he's seen and heard many things. Even murder when it wasn't considered murder at the time and there was nothing he could do about it because the Frostish masters wanted. Just to get rid of the Burnish that they weren't pleased with anymore.

Times are different now. There are no longer Frostish masters and Burnish slaves and all he wants is to live in peace with everyone, especially with his loved ones.

Apparently, some didn't want to live in peace with Burnish.

He looked out into the distance of the morning light, drinking his hundredth cup of water in both satisfaction and deep thought.

Ever since Biar Colossus' trial yesterday, he's been wanting a lot of water. So much in fact, that he thinks his baby might be a Frostish like their father. But they won't know that for sure until the little one is born.

That was the one good thing that was happening at least.

He gently touched his stomach, the one thing that was protecting his baby from these horrible times. He's still worried about his and his baby's safety. Like one day, somebody might kidnap or even kill him. He hopes that neither of those things will happen and everything will be alright or at least okay by the time the baby is born.

He turned around to face Galo, sitting on at the edge of the bed and looking at the ground like it was a disappointment.

Lio set his cup down on the nightstand and walked over to his lover to embrace him. "Galo."

Galo embraced him back with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, the Burnish didn't deserve this hell in the first place."

He's thinking about that again.

Lio pulled his head back and looked up at his lover with a serious face. "Galo, you weren't the one that started it."

"I know." Galo looked to the side in sadness. "But I still feel guilty for some reason and I'm worried about you and the rest of the Burnish."

He meets his lover's eyes and laid a loving hand on Lio's stomach. "And I'm worried that something bad might happen to you and the baby. I would never forgive myself if something happened to the both of you."

Lio gave him a gentle look and went to thw other side of the bed to lay down, Galo following. The two looked into each other's eyes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Nothing will happen to us as long as we're together, you, me and everyone else. We're all stronger together." Lio wrapped his arms around his waist. "Besides, I still have my fire so, I can take care of myself too. I won't let anyone take me down, not even those people responsible for hurting the Burnish."

Galo looked down with a proud smile. Ever since he learned about Icicle, he wasn't proud to be a King or being one of her descendants and he was feeling guilty for her mistake. But he shouldn't be, he's not her and he freed the Burnish. "You're right."

Galo wrapped his own arms around his beloved's waist and embraced him. "We are all stronger together and as long as everyone does there part, I think both Frostish and Burnish will be able to live in peace."

Lio smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Galo returned it with love. Their kiss started to become more and Lio was about to open his mouth to let Galo's tongue enter when they heard knocking.

The two pulled apart, even though they didn't want to but it'll just have to wait for now. The two males got off the bed and Galo gave them the order to enter.

Once the door was opened, Aina, Lucia, Meis and Gueira poked their heads in.

"Galo! Varys, Thyma and Anwyll are back!" Lucia blurted out.

Galo and Lio exchanged glances before running out the room with the other four at their tail. Galo pushed open the doors to see that the three were definitely back.

Although Varys and Thyma had tired bags under their eyes and tried to keep their balance that good. Anwyll looked like he just took a bath in the mud with some branches sticking out of his hair and mud and dirt all over his clothes and body.

"Were you three up all night!?" Remi asked the three of them in disbelief.

Thyma and Varys gave glares to the dirty ravenette. "Ask him."

"It was for good reason, you two!" Anwyll reminded them and ran to Galo, Lio and the others.

"Guys, I was up all night, looking high and low at the frozen lake because I wanted to see if I could spot the murder and I needed Thyma and Varys to keep watch just in case he or she was still around." He lifted up some of his messy and ratted hair for them to see better. "And yes. As you can all tell, I was digging in the dirt because I wanted to examine every little detail from biggest to smallest because as an artist, you have to pay attention to every detail, even if it kills you."

Anwyll took a deep breath after explaining all that in his last two. "And you all are not going to believe what I found in a frozen bush by one of the snow covered trees."

Anwyll took out a medium piece of broken ice from his hair and showed it to all of them. It was dirty because of the dirt but it looked like it might have broken off with some Burnish fire.

Galo took the ice and wiped some of the dirt off to see that it had part of a snowflake on it. Galo, Aina and Lucia's eyes widened and the three looked up at Ignis.

"Ignis, can you come here for a second please?" Galo asked and said man walked up to them. Galo showed him the ice, his eyes still wide. "Look familiar to you?"

Ignis took the ice from him and looked at the broken symbol closely before lifting his head back up with a nod. "I know who this belongs to."

Just after he said that, the throne room doors were forced open and a few soldiers came in with worried looks.

"My King and generals, a riot has broken out in the city." One of them reported. "Frostish are fighting other Frostish and Burnish."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at them and from behind the soldiers, they could hear screaming, yelling and roaring. As well as the forming of both ice and fire, fighting one another.


	18. Riot

"Thyma stay with Lio." Galo ordered and ran to the doors.

"Yes, sire." Thyma nodded and went to Lio's side.

Galo looked back to everyone who were making ice weapons. "We need to stop this now before everyone murders each other."

"Agreed." Lucia clapped her hands and made a cloudy ice sword.

"I'm coming too." Anwyll announced and pointed a thumb at himself.

"Anwyll you don't know how to fight.." Ignis began to protest but was stopped when Anwyll raised his hand.

"I wasn't asking, captain of the royal guard." Anwyll sternly said with a serious voice. "I love and believe in the Burnish and I'm going to fight for them."

"We are too." Gueira added him and Meis, both holding swords made out of solid flames.

"It's decided." Aina responded and got her clear ice sword at the ready. "Let's go and Thyma, make sure Lio's safe and don't let him get hurt."

All the Frostish including Meis and Gueira ran for the doors at full speed.

"I'll protect him, I promise." Thyma promised.

"Good luck." Lio whispered loud enough for Thyma to hear before all of them took off.

* * *

Ice was producing from every corner. Many Frostish were protesting Burnish and fighting ice, with ice.

Burnish were also doing their best to protect themselves with their fire but even that wasn't enough to protect themselves. But at least there were other Frostish around to help them.

This was something Galo hoped never to witness but freeing slaves does come with a price after all. No on said it was just going to go that smoothly.

"Split up and help as much as you can." Aina ordered and ran with Meis to the left.

Everyone did as they were told and went their separate ways. Anwyll stayed close to Galo and the two ran down many flights of icy steps to get to town square.

Once they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes were witnessing such a horrible sight.

Frostish were fighting Frostish to protect the Burnish who were shooting fire at the Frostish attacking them. Some were able to hit them but others were also failing at a fast rate.

It was a war of ice and fire on an icy field. 

Galo and Anwyll exchanged looks of determination and nodded. They both kneeled down and slammed their hands on the stone floor. Ice came up from the ground, spreading left to right at the Frostish that were attacking the innocent.

Once it reached all fifteen of them, Galo and Anwyll tensed up and ice trapped all the Frostish in one sitting.

The Frostish protecting the Burnish were shocked by this and looked over to see that their King and another Frostish were the ones that helped them.

"Oh Promare, thank you both so much." A Burnish woman, behind a Frostish man sighed in relief.

"This won't last forever so; we need all the Burnish to help." Galo requested them.

The Burnish looked at their King in anticipation, ready to receive instructions. 

"When we break the ice, we need all of you to use your fire to handcuff to trap the Frostish that dared to hurt all of you." Anwyll instructed. "And the Frostish here, we want you all to take these people to the palace to receive their punishment."

Both Frostish and Burnish agreed and got either their ice or fire ready to do what was needed.

Galo and Anwyll relaxed, making the ice break on the trapped Frostish.

This was their cue.

The Burnish quickly used their fire to trap each Frostish arms and legs, making them lose their balance and fall to the ground. The Frostish then used their ice to make chains and shackles around their necks.

"Good work everyone." Galo congratulated with a proud smile. "After you take them to the palace, do what we did to help whoever you can."

"Yes, your majesty." A Frostish man nodded and took the chained Frostish he had, followed by the others.

This was wrong. Galo knew it was but if he had to fight his own people to save the Burnish, then so be it. He wasn't going to give up on them, not now, not ever.

And there are other Frostish helping as well and wanting to protect the Burnish, which makes the situation better. This means that they want to make peace, no matter what.

Screams were heard and the two Frostish males turned around to see ice coming out of a building at a fast rate and throwing three Burnish children out the window.

"Oh no." Anwyll and Galo gasped in horror.

The children tried to get up but then a dark shadow covered them in darkness. Looking up, they saw a giant man with dark skin and orange eyes covered in ice armor.

But then Galo and Anwyll noticed his left arm was missing a piece of ice. So there was no doubt that the broken piece that Anwyll found definitely belonged there.

The man gave the children an evil smile but then he turned his attention to Galo and Anwyll.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't King Galo Thymos." The man mocked.

"Vulcan Haestus." Galo growled. "You're missing a piece of ice; I'm assuming you're the one responsible for the murders of those three Burnish by the frozen lake."

"Damn right, I was." Vulcan admitted with no regrets. "I'm also the one who got these followers and started the riot."

"Why?" Anwyll asked him, wanting to get to the bottom of it all.

"Because these Burnish are the scum of the world and if they deserve to be free like you said Mr. King, then they should all be free to die." Vulcan made an ice sword and was about to swing it at the children who screamed in terror.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU." Anwyll yelled in anger. He slides down with his ice and went in front of the children, to protect them. "I won't let you hurt any Burnish again."

"Get out of my way, you freak." Vulcan ordered.

Galo gasped in shock and horror.

Anwyll tensed up in anger but gave a forced smile. "I'm sorry, freak?"

"Oh no." Galo knew what was going to happen, he needed to get these children out of here. He slide down until he was right behind them.

"FREAK!?" Anwyll's voice started to get more anger in his tone.

"You shouldn't have said that." Galo told Vulcan before looking at the children. "Kids, come with me."

The three children did as their King told them and ran a good distance away from the two Frostish.

Vulcan stared at Anwyll who now had an angry look on his face.

"YOU LISTEN HERE!" Anwyll yelled, covering his hand with ice and punched Vulcan in the gut.

Vulcan felt the wind getting knocked out of him and his sword fell out of his hands.

"THEY CALL ME." Anwyll used his ice to make a sword of his own and sliced some of Vulcan's upper armor off.

" **BURNISH LOVING**."

He sliced again, in the legs and made them fall apart.

" **FASHION DESIGNING**."

He sliced open his lower stomach.

" **FEMININE**."

Anwyll sliced his arms off.

" **FFFRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAKKKK**!"

Anwyll turned his sword into a war hammer and smashed Vulcan on the head, making him slam to the ground. All of his armor was destroyed and his true, tiny form was completely exposed to everyone.

Galo and the children gasped with horror. Anwyll definitely got him good and destroyed everything he had.

Vulcan opened his eyes and was met with Anwyll's rose gold eyes. Before he knew it, he was being picked up by the ravenette by the collar.

"Now what should we do?" Anwyll asked no one in particular and wrapped some clothing made of snow, sticking together around the small man.

"A ballerina?" Anwyll asked, presenting Vulcan wearing a white tutu with matching ballet shoes and top.

This made Galo and the children laugh, making Vulcan feel so humiliated and tried to wiggle out of Anwyll's grip.

Anwyll took the clothes off and made Vulcan wear a wedding dress with a veil decorated with orange pearls. "A bride? I think the pearls go perfectly with his eyes."

"Or my personal favorite." Anwyll made a baby carriage out of his ice and took the dress off Vulcan to wrap him tightly in a light blue blanket. He set Vulcan in the baby carriage and looked at everyone watching the scene. "A baby in a baby carriage?"

Everyone laughed harder than they did before, making some of them fall down. Even Galo and he was laughing to tears.

Once everyone calmed down, Galo looked at Anwyll with an impressed smile. "I would say this one, the baby in the baby carriage."

Anwyll gave him a smile in return and turned towards Vulcan. Anwyll gave him a glare and made a binky with his ice which he forcefully put in his mouth.

"Suck on that." He threatened with a cold stare.

Vulcan sucked on the binky with fear written all over his face and eyes. He sucked on it fast, to show that he was doing it and was going to keep doing it.

Anwyll gave him a sweet smile and patted his bald head. "Good boy." He then went to the back of the carriage and started to push it. "Now let's take you to the palace for your and your followers' trial."

* * *

"Vulcan Haestus. A Frostish who was a former soldier working in the palce for thirteen years. A few months before the Burnish were set free, you left to join the military." Remi listed off the scroll. "But you were the one that killed the three missing Burnish adults and started the riot that was happening between both Frostish and Burnish. You were about to kill three Burnish children until Anwyll was able to stop you."

Remi turned to Vulcan who was still in the baby carriage. "How do you plead?"

Vulcan didn't say anything. He looked down and glared at the ground.

But then Anwyll got a needle and thread out which gave Vulcan the sign to answer, or else.

"Guilty."

"You did all of this because you think the Burnish should be free in death?" Anwyll asked, taking a pair of ice scissors to cut the thread.

"Yes."

"And were you the one who wrote the message in town square a long time ago?" Galo asked, wrapping his arms around his beloved Lio who was still safe, thanks to Thyma.

"I was one of them." Vulcan admitted, completely terrified of Anwyll.

"Who was the other one?" Lio asked him this time, wrapping his own arms around Galo's head.

"I don't know." Vulcan shook his head.

"Anwyll." Galo gave the right name and said Frostish was about to make another embarrassing outfit on the small man.

"NO, WAIT, I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!" Vulcan screamed, all terrified. "He had his face covered up the whole time and he never gave me his name."

Vulcan took a few deep breaths before looking back at all of them. "But I know this, he's one of the previous Frostish masters that sold his Burnish slave to the palace."

"Really?" Galo asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's all I know I swear, I don't know anything else." Vulcan turned to Anwyll and closed his eyes in fear. "Please don't put me in another embarrassing outfit, I'm begging you."

Galo and Lio exchanged glances, thinking if this man was telling the true or not. Since he's afraid of Anwyll, he would probably have to be saying the truth in fear.

Galo looked back at Vulcan and gave him a cold look. "Alright."

Vulcan opened his eyes and bowed his head in respect, in a way to say he's grateful for showing him some mercy. "Thank you."

"Ignis, Remi put him in the dungeons along with all his followers and make sure they're all sealed tight." Galo ordered.

Said men bowed in respect and the two of them, as well as the soldiers took Vulcan and his followers out of the throne room.

"This might be another good step forward." Anwyll admitted to everyone.

"It might be Anwyll." Lio shrugged. "It might be."


	19. Telling a Secret

"And done."

Anwyll wrapped a bright ribbon around a nearly wrapped box before setting it by the corner in his walk-in closet.

"That's the last of them." Anwyll reminded himself. He walked out of the closet and made sure to lock the door.

He leaned his back against the door and sighed in relief.

After that horrible riot last month, everything seemed to be going back to normal. The repairs were all done, everyone was keeping an eye out for each other, and to top it all off, his friends are still doing great.

After Vulcan's trial, Lio told everyone that he remembered the two guards that took him, Meis and Gueira to the palace. Which gave them some luck because now those two guards are looking for all the people, they sold the ex-slaves to.

Well, except for Meis because he was thrown out without anything in return. To think that a previous Frostish master would throw a slave out just like that.

He's glad those times were over and pretty soon, they could all live in peace.

And Galo and Lio's child will be one of the new era's first borns. Lio is now three months and three weeks pregnant. Starting to show more than last month. He's very happy for them, he truly is.

Although the two still needed to get married and he really wants to make Lio's wedding dress more than anything in this free world. If Galo ever decides to propose to him, then he'll ask straight away.

During all this time, he was thinking of a way to try to get Meis and Gueira together. He knows that the two like each other, they either don't see it or they're just too shy to admit it.

Either way, he still needs to find a way to get them together, which will happen eventually.

He gave a smile thinking about the goodness that will come and could happen.

But then he coughed a little, covering his mouth with his hand. It didn't seem important to him but something didn't feel right.

He pulled his hand back to see that little droplets of water were sticking to his hand.

His eyes became wide and he gasped in both shock and horror. Some of the ice within him, has melted a little.

"Oh no."

He made a white handkerchief out of his ice to wipe the water off his hand then he made it vanish, faster than the speed of light.

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Anwyll, is this a bad time?"

Anwyll sighed in relief and swallowed before turning to the door. "No. Come on in, Lio."

Lio walked inside, looking at Anwyll with uncertainty. "Are you busy?"

"Actually, I just got done with what I needed to do." Anwyll admitted with a kind smile and walked over to his bed to offer Lio a seat. "Can I help you with something?"

Lio accepted the offer and sat down next to him with his hands resting gently on his baby bump. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh?"

"Well since my baby's going to keep growing, I want them to feel comfortable. So, I was thinking that I should wear a dress for a while." Lio gave a blush of uncertainty. "I know that I could possibly make it with my flames but I think it would feel more special if it was made from a friend who's always supported the Burnish. If it's not too much to ask."

Anwyll gasped like he was just insulted. "Lio! Don't ever think that, it's not too much to ask at all."

Anwyll walked over to his desk and picked up one of the black fabric rolls before turning back to Lio with seriousness and determination. "You can always ask me to make you a dress and I can do it within just a few minutes."

"Really!?" Lio asked him in disbelief about the few minutes part.

"Really." Anwyll nodded and got some measuring tap out before gesturing Lio to come towards him.

Lio obeyed and walked towards him.

"Arms up."

Lio put his arms up so Anwyll could take all of his measurements from his arms, to his his legs.

"Alright." Anwyll put the measuring tap aside and started cutting some of the black fabric in layers. "Next will be some attachments. Try to stay as still as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

Anwyll worked on every piece of fabric carefully, making sure that he won't hurt Lio in the process. Once he attached the bottom with the top, he looked at Lio's eyes.

"Hey Lio?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think Galo will propose to you?"

"Propose!?" Lio asked, a little surprised he asked that.

Anwyll nodded. "Yeah. I mean, considering how much Galo loves you, you two can marry and you can become his Queen."

Lio gave him a small smile. "I know he loves me and I love him too. He'll probably propose eventually and when that time comes, I do want to marry him."

Anwyll gave him a smile in return but then he dropped it and looked to the side.

"What's wrong Anwyll?" Lio asked, concerned and worried for the ravenette.

Anwyll thought about what he wanted to say before looking back at Lio. "Can you keep a secret?"

Lio nodded.

"I use to like Galo, romantically." Anwyll admitted.

Lio's eyes went wide. "Really!?"

Anwyll nodded.

"What made you stop liking him like that?"

Anwyll took a breath and gave a smile full of kindness. "I'll tell you. It was two weeks before you, Meis and Gueira came to the palace..."

* * *

_Galo walked through the frozen garden, watching the wind's dancing snow._

_Anwyll walked into the garden and stared at Galo for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. It was now or never, he needed to tell him his feelings._

_With a confident sigh, he walked towards Galo with determination. "Galo?"_

_Galo turned to the ravenette with his full attention._

_"Can I talk to you for a second?" Anwyll asked a little uncertainty in his voice and frost starting to form an his cheeks._

_"Of course, what is it Anwyll?" His friend asked with a little worry in his tone._

_Anwyll took another deep breath before looking at Galo, straight in the eyes._ _"Galo, ever since we were kids and you asked me to play with you, I saw you as someone I treasure more than anything. Growing up, I was starting to feel something that's more than friendship towards you."_

_Galo looked at him with wide eyes. "Anwyll, what are you saying?"_

_"What I'm trying to say is that..." Anwyll took another breath and the Frostish grew on his cheeks. "I like you King Galo Thymos."_

_Galo didn't say anything, just stared at Anwyll with wide eyes full of disbelief._

_He knew it._ _Galo didn't feel the same way as him but he doesn't feel bad about it. He looked down in sadness but no tears were coming out of his eyes like he thought they would._

_Before he knew it, Anwyll was pulled into a tight hug._

_"Anwyll, you're an amazing person and I like you too but," Galo pulled back and rested comforting hands on his shoulders, "I just don't like you romantically."_

_A normal person would cry or look down with embarrassment but Anwyll couldn't seem to do any of those for some reason. Maybe it was because he still wants to support his friend no matter what happened, even if he didn't share his feelings._

_Anwyll gave a smile full of support. "I understand Galo, I'll still care about you even if you don't feel the same."_

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Galo asked, concerned about how his friend feels._

_Anwyll nodded with confidence. "Yeah and I'm sure you'll find someone to love one day. And once you do, I'll be there to support both of you, all the way."_

_Galo gave him a smile and hugged him again. "You're a true friend, Anwyll. Thank you."_

_Anwyll hugged back with just as much friendship and love he wants to give. "You are truly welcome."_

* * *

"And when I meet you and figured out that Galo had feelings for you, I was there to support you ever since." Anwyll finished the last touches of the dress before giving a proud smile. "And there we have it."

Lio looked at him with a disappointing look. "I'm sorry Anwyll but I'm thankful that you support me and Galo."

"As a true friend, I'll always support you." Anwyll promised and made Lio move towards the mirror. "What do you think?"

Lio looked in his reflection to see that he looked beautiful with the long-sleeve black dress that Anwyll made. He blushed but turned to his friend with a smile. "I love it. Thank you so much."

Lio hugged his friend who hugged him back with just as much love in return.

"You are truly welcome anytime, Lio." Anwyll pulled back and gave him a positive smile. "If you need me to make a dress or any clothing for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay." Lio nodded. "I'm going to show Galo."

"Do it, I bet he'll think you're beautiful." Anwyll replied.

"Thank you again, Anwyll." Lio walked to the door but turned to give him another smile.

"It's no problem at all." Anwyll reassured before Lio went out the door.

Anwyll stared at the closed door with a smile. He's truly happy that he was able to make Lio happy with the dress he made.

But then he coughed again and a little more water came out on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Anwyll you need to tell someone about that cough.


	20. Some Time Together

Lio looked around, almost everywhere to find his beloved but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

He checked their room, the throne room and even the previous personal slave bathing chambers but he couldn't find him anywhere.

There was only one more place he could think off and that was the garden.

He walked into the garden and looked around until he spotted Galo sitting on the marble bench, deep in thought.

Galo must have felt eyes on him when he turned around to face him. "Lio."

"Hey." Lio softly said and went over to sit next to him.

"You look gorgeous, my love." Galo complemented, putting a loving hand on his cheek.

Lio gave a small blush. "Thank you."

"Hey!" Galo put both of his hands on his cheeks to make him look at his teal eyes. "I mean it. You are gorgeous."

Lio smiled at him and put both of his hands on top of his lover's. Then he leaned forward and gave him a sweet and tender kiss that his lover gladly accepted.

The two kissed until they needed air and just looked into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the world.

Galo pulled Lio close and made them both lay on the bench with Lio's head resting on his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" Lio asked, looking up at him.

Galo looked down to meet his beloved's eyes. "Just that we might just be one step closer to actual peace, once and for all."

"You think so?"

"I have a feeling." Galo replied. "But if it isn't, we know what to do."

Lio nodded in agreement. "We do."

The two stayed like that for some time. Not knowing or caring how long time has passed. They just enjoyed each other's company so much that they were able to completely relax right at that moment.

"I love you," Galo embraced him a little tighter, "you know that, right?"

Lio smiled and embraced him a little tighter as well. "I know and I love you as well."

"When are Meis and Gueira going to get together?" Galo asked to make their talk more of a conversation. "Do you know?"

Lio shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling Anwyll is trying to figure out a way to make them get together. Like how he was trying to get Thyma to confess to your guard, Varys."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Galo gave a raised eyebrow. "He was able to get us together as well as Aina and Lucia."

"How did he get those two?"

"It was three years ago, when the four of us were just minding our own business until Aina got a letter in her room one day. It said it was from Lucia and to meet her in the garden. Turns out Lucia got one too, saying it was from Aina and neither of them knew what was going on until they found Anwyll hiding behind a bush." Galo laughed a little, remembering that part.

Lio laughed a little too, imagining how it might have gone for Anwyll. "Then what happened?"

"He confessed and told them he was actually the one who wrote the letters just to bring them together. They were kinda mad at him but forgave him, later on. But after a while, the two actually started to date." Galo shrugged. "And after many of those, they eventually got married and became wives ever since."

Lio gave a gentle smile to the story. "Well I'm glad they got together. They seem happy with one another."

Galo nodded in agreement. "They are and they're thinking of having their own baby, sometime. Once everything has settled down a little more."

"I bet they'll be great parents." Lio thought aloud.

"And I believe you'll be a great mother." Galo gently touched Lio's stomach with a smile. "I can see it in you."

"Thanks Galo." Lio gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're also going to be a great father."

"Maybe you're right." Galo held Lio closer and the two just relaxed for the rest of the time.

"Galo! Lio!"

The two looked up from where they were to see Lucia running towards them. Once she was standing right in front of them, she took a breath before speaking. "They're back."

* * *

Once the three made it to the throne room, the ravenette and brunette guard Lio knew from before bowed in respect.

"Your majesty." The said in unison.

"What's the states?" Galo asked once the three of them were in front of the two men.

"We checked every house we got Burnish from and inspected the inside of their homes to see if we could find anything." The ravenette explained.

"So far, we were finding nothing and everyone we meet was innocent. But then we realized that we there was one more person we didn't see yet." The brunette explained. "We went to his house, only to find that he wasn't there, neither was his belongings. So, what I'm thinking, is that he knew we were going to come after him but escaped somewhere else before we could."

"Do you remember the man's name?" Lucia and Galo asked together, thinking that this might be the person they're looking for.

The two men nodded. "Kray Foresight."

Lio lightly gasped in shock.

Galo and the others turned to face him with concern.

"Someone you know, Lio?" Galo asked.

"He was my old master," Lio looked towards the four of them, "before I came to the palace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close, aren't we?
> 
> Sorry if it's too short but this was really all I could think of at the moment but I'm hoping to make more here soon.
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone and stay safe out there.


	21. Anwyll's Matchmaking Plan

Galo gave the word to look for the man by the name, Kray Foresight.

Now every soldier, guard, Frostish and Burnish were on high alert. Looking anywhere and everywhere.

But Galo can't help but wonder, could this really be the man they were looking for? The one who wrote that message months ago?

Now that he thinks about it, would make sense. Since this man was his lover's old master and he's sure that the man recognized Lio on the day he wanted to make peace.

Galo sat in the middle of the hall thinking about all of this. If this was the only guy left, the nightmare could finally end for the Burnish once and for all.

And Frostish and Burnish could live in actual peace. Peace that needs to be made.

He got up from the floor and started walking back to his room. He needed to rest and being with Lio will help him relax.

But then he heard a noise. It was faint but he could hear it and it sounded like coughing.

He started to freak out and run to the source.

He can't tell who it was, Burnish or Frostish, but whoever's coughing, needs to see a doctor right away. It it's a Burnish, then they might be getting a cold but if it's Frostish, they need more ice in their body.

Galo ran until he was met with the familiar black door with gold roses.

Anwyll's door.

Galo banged on the door so fast that even he was amazed by the speed.

"Anwyll, is everything okay!?" He called from the other side in a panic.

The door opened and the ravenette Frostish looked at Galo with worry. "Yeah, is everything okay with you?"

"I thought I heard you coughing."

Anwyll shook his head. "No." He put a fist by his mouth and cleared his throat. "I just had something in my throat, is all. Sorry I made you worry."

Galo wasn't convinced. "Anwyll, that didn't sound like you were clearing your throat." He put supporting hands on his friend's shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Anwyll nodded and put reassuring hands on his friend's. "I'm okay, Galo."

Galo took a breath to calm himself down. Maybe it was just him and he was just too stressed out but he still wasn't convinced that his friend is alright. But because he can't let the ravenette worry about him, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright."

Anwyll gave him a smile and pointed outside. "Can you excuse me, please?"

Galo stepped aside to let him pass. Anwyll grabbed two small scrolls from the side and walked out of his room.

"What are those?" Galo looked at the scrolls closely to see one had red ribbon wrapped around it while the other had blue.

Anwyll looked at the scrolls, hid them behind his back and shrugged. "What's what?"

"The scrolls behind your back," Galo tried to look over Anwyll to see them again, "what are those for?"

Anwyll looked both ways to try to come up with something but he didn't have to. Because Galo definitely saw this before, back when Aina and Lucia were still just friends.

Galo raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning getting two people together again?"

Anwyll gave a defeated sigh. "Meis and Gueira."

"Got ya." Galo nodded but then gave a smile. "May I help this time?"

Anwyll looked at Galo with wide eyes full of disbelief. "You want to help?"

"It'll be fun." Galo nodded then twirled his finger so wisps of snow could go behind Anwyll and make the scroll with the red ribbon fly into the air

Galo grabbed it and looked at it. "Plus, I'm curious about what's inside them." Galo looked at his friend's rose gold eyes. "You going to try the letter thing again or is this different?"

"Half and half."

Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's the letter thing again but remember when I delivered the letters myself and said one was from the other?" Anwyll asked and earned a nod from Galo. "Well this time, Meis and Gueira are apart and I was planning to ask Ignis if I could borrow Aristelle for a moment and send the letters one at a time."

The ravenette shrugged and held the other scroll gently. "But since you want to help, you can deliver that one while I got the other one. It'll go faster this way."

Galo nodded. "Let's do this."

"If Gueira asks, tell him that scroll," Anwyll pointed the scroll in Galo's hand, "is from Meis and he asked you to give it to him because he was too shy, okay?"

Galo nodded and Anwyll copied it before the two went their separate ways to find the two Burnish.

* * *

Lio walked down the halls and looked around to find Galo. He didn't wake up beside him this morning like he usually did and he didn't see him all day. He knew he could take care of himself but he can't help but feel worried.

"Where is he?" Lio thought aloud.

"Where's who?"

Lio jumped and turned around to meet Gueira face to face. He sighed in relief but gave his friend a stern look. "Oh my Promare, do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

Gueira raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Lio gave another sigh of relief and looked up at the redhead. "It's alright, have you seen Galo?"

Before Gueira could give his answer, he looked behind Lio to see said King, turning a corner. "There he is."

Lio turned around and spotted his lover walking towards them with a scroll in his hand.

Lio walked over to him. "Where were you? You weren't there when I woke up and I got worried."

Galo gave Lio a kiss on his forehead as an apology. "Sorry love, I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what?" Gueira couldn't help but ask the same question Lio was going to ask.

"About how we might be one step closer to living in actual peace once and for all." Galo answered and looked at the scroll in his hand. "And Gueira, this is for you."

"For me?" Gueira took the scroll and took the ribbon off it, to unroll it. "Thank you."

Galo nodded and him and Lio watched as Gueira read through what's inside.

The redhead's eyes went wide and he looked up at his King and friend, still making the wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lio asked, concerned for his friend.

Gueira handed them the scroll and his face turned a scarlet red. "I know this is probably Anwyll's doing, but I'm still in love."

Lio took the scroll and he opened it up to see what was inside with Galo looking over his shoulder.

_**Gueira,** _

_**I'm writing this letter today because I really love you but I didn't know how to say it out loud. I was waiting for you to say something first but every minute that I wasted was killing me. So, I feel like I should share my feelings now while I still have the courage to do so and see if you feel the same or not. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand. I just want to know if you love me or not. Please meet me in the frozen and flaming garden at dusk, I'll be waiting for you.** _

_**Meis.** _

Galo and Lio looked up at Gueira to see him take a deep breath and give a face full of confidence. "I'm going to see him and tell him how I feel."

Lio handed him the letter back. "Go get him then."

Gueira wasted no time and took the letter before running to the garden.

Once he was out of sight, Lio shook his head and turned to his lover with a knowing look. "Anwyll?"

Galo nodded. "Anwyll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooohhhhhhh! Sounds like another couple is about to be born in this story.
> 
> Stay tuned if you want to see the next chapter.


	22. Two Flaming Hearts Becoming One

Meis made it to the frozen and flaming garden and sat on the marble bench, holding the scroll he got from Aristelle in his hands.

He knows Anwyll was the one who wrote this. Aina and Lucia told them how they got together thanks to Anwyll's letters.

But he can't help but be touched by the thoughtful words and imagine that Gueira was actually the one who wrote this.

**_Meis,_ **

**_I'm not sure how to say this. But what I want to say, more than anything in the world, is that I'm in love with you. We Burnish are just one step closer to living in peace with Frostish and once this whole nightmare is over, I hope you can still be there by my side. Even if you don't share my feelings, I'll still care about you and look after you whenever you need me the most. Please meet me in the frozen and flaming garden at dusk to tell me your answer. And please know that no matter what your answer may be, I want you to know that you are always loved._**

**_Gueira._ **

He placed a hand over his heart, feeling his heart warm with the words. "I wonder if Gueira got the same words."

Just then his eyes were covered by two hands, causing him to jump and gasp with shock, surprise, and fear. But then he felt that the hands were warm and gentle and he relaxed with a knowing smile.

"Guess who."

Meis moved his head in like he was pondering. "Hmm. Let me guess... A weirdo redhead?"

The hands were taken away from his eyes and Gueira came from behind to look at the blue-haired Burnish with mock hurt. "I'm not a weirdo."

"To be fair, you are kinda weird." Meis gave a few giggles. Gueira bowed his head in shame which gave Meis the sign to continue. "But that's what makes you, Gueira."

Gueira raised his head back up to look at the other Burnish's blue eyes. "Really?"

Meis nodded but then crossed his legs. "Did you get 'my' letter?"

Gueira playfully rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, I got 'your' letter and I assume you got 'mine?'"

Meis nodded and lifted up said letter for the redhead to see. "Well I have to say, it's very touching."

"You don't say." Gueira switched letters with him and the two read through the differences.

Gueira's eyes went wide when he finished the letter Meis got but turned his head away with a blush.

"I'm going to get Anwyll for this." Gueira mumbled to himself but Meis heard it clearly before turning away himself and giving his own blush.

"You know, Anwyll knows us pretty well." Gueira added, still not confident enough to look at Meis.

Meis turned back to him first. "That's because he's our friend."

"And he's a great friend...," Gueira nervously rubbed the back of his neck but decided to cut the awkward crap. He gently but quickly took Meis's hands in his own and looked at him straight in the eyes, red meeting blue in a heartbeat.

Meis was taken aback by this but he didn't try to pull away or run. Just stared back into those red eyes with his full attention.

"I can't take it anymore, I love you Meis. I really do, ever since we became free Burnish!" Gueira said really fast. "But I just didn't know if you loved me too. When Aina and Lucia told us how Anwyll united them, I thought maybe he could give me some advice on how to share my feelings. So, I thought that when I was ready, I would go and see him. I was actually on my way to see him today but he wasn't in his room and then Galo gave me the letter he made and I assumed you got a letter as well and I..."

Gueira stopped talking when he felt soft, warm and gentle lips press against his own. He didn't move, just watched as Meis pulled back and gave a roll of his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you as well, Gueira."

Gueira's eyes were wide once again but this time, in disbelief. He didn't expect that but he wasn't judging or complaining. He wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a hand on the back of his head before bringing him into a proper kiss.

Meis wrapped his arms around his neck and gladly accepted the kiss without a word.

The two kissed for what felt like hours until they heard a loud thud from the left.

"Ow."

The two pulled apart to see Anwyll, picking himself up off the ground in a panic before facing them.

"Hello Anwyll." Meis and Gueira greeted but didn't seem all that surprised since he did this with the general wives.

"Hey..." Anwyll nervously said before looking to the exit.

"I'll leave you two alone this time." He zoomed out of the garden but poked his head back in for a second. "You'll thank me for this." And he left.

Meis shock his head but still gave a small smile. "That guy."

"That guy indeed." Gueira agreed and gently took Meis's chin to guide him back to another kiss.

* * *

Anwyll ran and jumped in victory back to his bedroom door. He proudly squealed and jumped with his tiptoes.

"I'm assuming it went well?"

Anwyll smiled and turned around to be faced with Galo and Lio.

"It sure did, Lio and I'm so happy for them." Anwyll squealed again and jumped like an excited child on their birthday.

"Always the friend, the decorator, and the matchmaker. Aren't you?" Galo asked in a teasing way.

"You know it." Anwyll showed the front of his hands up to them. "High fives."

The couple laughed at this cutie pie's enthusiasm before giving him the high fives with smiles of their own.


	23. Overprotective Frostish

It's been another month and no one was able to find Kray Foresight, not even clues or a trace that could lead them to him.

But none of them are giving up. They're not giving up until the Frostish and Burnish are completely at peace once and for all.

Gueira definitely wanted to live in peace with everyone. Even though Frostish did hurt him in the past, that didn't mean he wanted to hurt them back. What good would that do?

None, that's what. He waited to long for a miracle like freedom to happen and this miracle was made by the King himself. He's not going to let this miracle be destroyed by anyone.

Not even that Kray Foresight bastard.

And he's not going to let any Burnish or Frostish get hurt, that's for sure.

He stood outside the gate, looking around for anyone for any danger. But so far, he's only spotted Frostish being a bit overprotective of the Burnish that they care about. Like mothers and fathers holding their adopted Burnish children close to them. Burnish workers working inside at all times and Burnish looking outside the windows because the Frostish caring for them were afraid something bad might happen to them if they go out.

He was happy the Frostish were caring for the Burnish and being kinder to them after years of keeping them enslaved. Really, he was, but the sight of them being overprotective was just both heartbreaking and driving him crazy.

He knows they're just being cautious but they should at least trust the Burnish to take care of themselves as well. If this continued on, then all the Burnish might just go crazy.

Oh Promare, let's hope that it won't go there.

They'll find this guy and the nightmare will end once and for all. They all deserve to live in peace and that's what's going to happen, even if they all die trying.

Gueira felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see his one and only, looking at him with worry.

"You okay love?"

Gueira looked at Meis's blue eyes for a moment before looking back to the passing Burnish and Frostish. "Yeah but I'm worried about everyone, I mean look."

Gueira pointed his finger to the Frostish near the Burnish. "I'm happy that the Frostish are caring for Burnish finally but them being overprotective is just too much."

Meis looked to what his lover was seeing and nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there but they're doing it because they're scared."

"I know that." Gueira looked at his lover once again. "But they should trust the Burnish to take care of themselves. Ice and fire can also work together."

"You have a point there." Meis nodded once again but looked at his lover in the eyes once again. "But we probably can't convince them because they must be thinking that something bad might come out of nowhere once again. Like the riot, no one knew that was going to happen. So, they're being cautious at all times just in case something worse will happen."

"But one particular Frostish here." Gueira protested. "All of Vulcan's followers are in the dungeons, Biar is there as well. And everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is on the lookout twenty-four, seven so what could he possibly do this time?"

Before either of them knew it, an arrow was shot at the wall between their heads. Both Burnish jumped back with a small scream and saw that the arrow held a scroll with blue ribbon.

"What the...!?" Gueira looked towards the direction the arrow came from but found no one with a bow or anything of the sorts. "Where the hell did that come from!?"

"I don't know." Meis took the arrow and looked closely at the scroll. It had a wax seal and at the top, it read ' **A Message for King Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia** ,' in neat cursive.

"Oh..." Meis started with wide eyes towards his lover.

"Promare." Gueira finished with wide eyes in return.

* * *

Meis and Gueira ran through the halls of the palace, looking for the royal couple. Meis held the scroll, tightly in his hand.

"Where are they, when you need them?" Gueira asked aloud before he and Meis turned another corner and bumped into someone.

They took a few steps back and looked at Anwyll who fell on his butt and dropped everything he were carrying.

"Oh fuck, Anwyll we're so sorry." Meis helped Anwyll up and Gueira picked up the new fabrics Anwyll got.

"It's okay, but what's going on with you two?" Anwyll looked at them with concern and worry written on his face.

"No time to explain. Do you know where Galo and Lio are?" Gueira asked him in a hurry and handed the fabrics back to him.

The ravenette took the fabrics back and looked to the side in thought for a moment. "The last time I saw them, they went into their room."

"Perfect, thanks Anwyll." Meis hugged him and he and Gueira ran to the direction of the couple's bedchambers. 

"You're welcome but what's going on?" Anwyll called out to them.

"We promise to explain later, right now it's urgent." Gueira called back and the two Burnish disappeared.

The two ran as fast as their legs could take them until they reached the familiar dark blue double doors.

The two banged on the doors really fast. Once their hands got tired, they stood back and waited for the doors to open. 

Meis jumped on his tiptoes in a the most scared and nervous way possible while repeating. "Please be here."

The doors opened to reveal the couple, all worried.

"Meis, Gueira, what's going on?" Lio asked his stressed friends.

"We were just patrolling and looking around for danger when all of a sudden, an arrow hit the wall, right between us at the gate and we saw this scroll that came along with it and it's for both of you." Meis explained, really fast and took a breath before handing the scroll to the two.

Galo and Lio looked at Meis with wide eyes but then Galo took the scroll and opened it up.

_**Dearest King Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia,** _

**_I just have a few words to say to the lovely couple that changed everything._ **

**_You see, it's wonderful that you found someone to love my King, but did it really have to be a filthy Burnish who deserves to marry cow shit? I've heard of the bastard child growing within that Burnish and it's a shame that your first born is going to have a mother it doesn't deserve._ **

**_But since you love that little piece of crap and your child so much, how about a deal?_ **

**_If you agree to exile the Burnish or enslave them again, then I won't do anything you will most certainly not like._ **

**_But disagree, and there will be hell to pay._ **

_**Sincerely, Kray Foresight.** _

Galo looked at the letter, full of rage and hate for this man. "How did he find out?"

"This child inside me isn't a bastard child," Lio gently touched his stomach, "it's a miracle."

"Meis, Gueira." The two Burnish looked towards their King who tightly, clenched the scroll. "I need you to bring everyone into the throne room, we are going to have a talk about this."

"Yes, our King." The two bowed and ran to gather everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling like shit the other day but I was able to get help from one of my best friends, Shiori42_art.
> 
> I'm feeling better know and they gave me the idea for the warning in this chapter. So credit to them and all of their kindness.
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter and have a great night or day everyone. I love you all.


	24. Half and Half

**"I WANT HIS HEAD!"**

Galo screamed with his monster voice and slammed his frozen fist on the armrest of his throne, breaking it in the process.

"I concur." Aina looked at the letter with rage.

"This guy must be crazy if he thinks we'll do either of those things to the Burnish." Lucia added and started to pace back and forth around the throne room.

"What does he plan to do?" Ignis asked, scratching his head in frustration.

"Great and if things weren't bad enough." Anwyll dreadfully pulled on his long hair. "But how did he even find out about Galo and Lio's baby? We didn't even announce it to the public yet, did we?"

"No which is why we don't understand it either." Remi answered that question.

"Wait, hold on a second." Thyma raised her hand. "Miss. Heris is the only one outside the palace that knows Lio's pregnant, do you think she may have told someone else and they told other people?"

"I asked her that question when I visited her yesterday and she told me she didn't tell anybody else." Aina answered that question.

"Oh Promare, things are even worse." Gueira started to pace back and forth with Lucia. "Some of the Burnish are living in fear, the Frostish are being overprotective of the Burnish and now Lio and his baby are in danger."

"Oh my god, what will be next?" Meis asked no one in particular and started to freak out again. "What are we going to do?"

"I say we search everywhere again but this time, we have the Burnish stay in a safe spot until they are told everything is okay." Lucia suggested.

"But that would make them feel like they're trapped so, we are not doing that, Lucia." Galo protested.

"I agree with Galo. So, I say we let the Burnish help more." Remi suggested himself.

"But then what if something bad happens to them again?" Anwyll asked him. "I don't want to see anybody else get hurt or even killed."

"So, what can we do now?" Varys asked the group and their King.

Galo ruffled his hair in frustration and thought about all of this. What can they do now? Is there even anything they can do?

Oh Promare, they weren't living in the nightmare, the nightmare has only just begun.

"Burnish and Frostish are stronger together so let's let them work together." Everyone turned to Lio, sitting on the throne steps with his hand on his lap. "It shouldn't be just the Frostish protecting the Burnish, we should all work as one and look out for one another."

Lio turned to his lover before looking back to the group. "Galo's with me and I know I'll be okay as long as he's by my side and we try to protect each other."

"He has a point everyone." Galo nodded in agreement and smiled at his lover who smiled back at him. "So, let's have everyone work together this time, we can't make peace with just the Frostish working really hard for the Burnish."

Aina and Lucia gave small smiles in agreement.

"Let's do it." Remi told everyone and was rewarded with agreement from the rest of the group.

* * *

Lio's idea was told throughout the entire city, soon they'll see if everything will go better this time. They can only hope now.

Galo and Lio were back in the room with Galo gently embracing his lover with a proud atmosphere.

"You're doing great as a leader, my love."

"You think so?" Lio embraced him back but felt a little uncertainty. "I just hope things will get better."

Galo kissed his temple and embraced him a little tighter. "Let's just hope they will."

The two embraced for a little while until Galo thought of something and looked down at Lio. "Oh Lio, I just remembered. I have two surprises for you."

Lio let go of his lover and looked at him, all curious. "Surprises?"

Galo nodded and got off the bed. "Yep, stay here and close your eyes."

"Okay." Lio shrugged and did as he was told.

He heard the door to the closet and bathroom open but didn't hear it close after a minute of waiting.

"Hold put your hands."

Lio held out his hands and he felt something small, soft and warm on his hand. It was also moving a little, which made Lio a little scared but also excited.

"Okay, open them up." Galo sounded excited and had a feeling Lio was definitely going to love it.

Lio opened his eyes and couldn't believe them.

It was a tiny baby kitten with soft, black fur and shimmering gold eyes. The little cutie pie looked up at Lio with curious eyes.

Lio lightly gasped and petted the little one's tiny body, gently. The kitten purred and sounded like they liked it very much.

"Oh my Promare, Galo." Lio sounded like he was about to cry but held it in.

"Aina and Lucia found her last night by their mansion and since they couldn't take her in, I figured maybe you would want her." Galo told him and petted the little kitty's head, making her purr.

"I love her so much, thank you." Lio told him and kissed his forehead before looking at her in her beautiful gold eyes. "Let's call her Midnight, since she was found during the night."

Galo smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's perfect."

"You said you had two surprises for me?" Lio asked him, hoping he got it right.

Galo nodded then got off the bed to stand on one knee and put a hand in his pocket.

Lio looked at his lover confused for a moment but then realized what Galo might be planning to do. "Galo...?"

"Lio, you've been the most important person in my life and I love you more than anything in this world. We're going to be having a child soon and I want us together so we can raise them to be a great person. Like you said before, we are stronger together and I would love to be strong with you." Galo then took out a black ring with a pink jewel from his pocket.

"Lio Fotia, with all of my soul, heart, and Promare. Will you marry me and be my Queen?" Galo asked him with a voice full of love.

Lio was speechless and looked at the ring in shock, happiness and amazement before looking back to his lover's teal eyes.

Midnight meowed at Lio, trying to say 'say yes, say yes.'

Lio cried for real this time and nodded. "Yes, yes I will."

Lio set Midnight down on the bed and kissed Galo with all the love he wanted to give. Galo accepted the kiss and returned it with all of his love.

The two parted for some air which gave Galo enough time to put the ring on Lio's finger and the two embraced once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's about time, you propose to him Galo!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and have a great nighht or day everyone.


	25. Wedding Preparations

The word for Lio's and Galo's engagement has spread throughout the Kingdom but the two wanted to wait another month for the wedding. Just to see things might have calmed down a little.

And it turns out they have.

When the new order was out, the Frostish were either not sure or against it at first but they understood in the end. Now, everyone was starting to feel freer but they knew to keep an eye out for this Kray Foresight.

Aina, Lucia and everyone else are still keeping their eyes peeled as well and they're getting ready for the big event of a life time.

For the first time, a Frostish King will get married to a free Burnish. It was definitely a first but they're all sure that it wouldn't be the last since, they have a feeling there will be more Frostish and Burnish falling for one another in the future.

Speaking of a Frostish and Burnish, Galo was helping with preparations while Lio was with Anwyll.

Goodness. When Anwyll heard about the engagement, he was so excited that he made ice grow everywhere around the throne room. He even went on his knees and half asked, half begged to make Lio a wedding dress.

Anwyll put another piece of fabric on him and stitched it together before stepping back and looking at it.

It was a white gown, with a matching belt and elbow length gloves. It was pretty but he's not happy with it because it doesn't feel right.

Lio on the other hand, admired the work and smiled. "It's beautiful Anwyll, I love it."

"It's not right though." Anwyll pointed out with a frown but then he got an idea. "Wait, use your flames."

"What?" Lio raised an eyebrow at him.

"The dress is perfect but white doesn't seem right here but if you use your flames, it'll add more color and I think it will suit you better." Anwyll explained. "I just think it would be more Burnish, you know?"

"So, you're saying that I should wear colors that would represent my people?" Lio asked and received a nod from the ravenette.

Lio didn't think about that, but now that he is, it didn't sound like a bad idea at all. It would make sense since Galo's a Frostish and he's a Burnish, a first time for everything and it probably wouldn't hurt none.

Lio took a breath and concentrated on his flames. He felt them surrounding his body, making him feel warmer than ever. When they stopped, he looked at the gown again and his eyes widened.

The white was completely gone, leaving a black gown with a light blue belt and light pink elbow length gloves.

It's just like the dress in his dream many months ago.

He heard Anwyll gasp from behind and turned around to see his face full of joy and amazement. "It's perfect Lio."

Lio looked at the dress again, giving a nod of agreement and smiled with his friend. "Yes, it is."

"Galo's going to love it, trust me." Anwyll put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Once he sees you, he's going to feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Lio gave a small laugh. "Thanks, Anwyll."

"You are most welcome." Anwyll shook him gently. "You excited for tomorrow?"

Lio nodded but also took a breath. "Scared and nervous because this is a big thing."

Anwyll let him go and took a step back. "Don't be. Everything will be alright and it will be perfect."

Lio turned around to look at his Frostish friend in the eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Lio heard Midnight meow by his feet and purred around his dress to say that she agrees with Anwyll.

Lio smiled at her actions.

Knocking was heard at Anwyll's door and the two males turned their gazes towards it.

"Who is it?" Anwyll asked, hoping it wasn't Galo.

"It's me, Aina and Meis." Thyma answered from the other side. "Can we come in?"

Anwyll smiled. "Come on in."

The three stepped inside and once they laid their eyes on Lio, they were all speechless.

But Meis was the first to break the silence with a gasp. "Oh my Promare, you look so beautiful."

"He's not beautiful, he's gorgeous." Aina corrected him but in a playful way. "Galo is going to love it."

"I concur." Thyma looked at Lio from head to toe. "You definitely look like a Queen."

Lio blushed at their words and gave a small smile. "Thank you all."

"Queen Lio Thymos." Meis tested the new title Lio will have, starting tomorrow. "I say it has a nice ring to it."

"Stop it, you guys are making me blush." Lio told them, blushing even more but had a bigger smile. He's enjoying it as well.

"Sorry, my Queen." Meis playfully apologized.

"Guys, Queen or not, you can still call me Lio." Lio reminded them.

"We know, but it's just really neat to call you that." Meis told him and gave another smile towards him.

"I'm really excited." Lio admitted and looked into the mirror once again.

Tomorrow is the day and he can't believe that a former slave like him, is going to be crowned the Queen of Promepolis. He knows he'll get used to it eventually but what's really making him excited is that he's going to marry the one he loves the most. And in just a few months, he's going to be a mother to the Prince or Princess.

He's excited for everything.

* * *

Galo is super excited.

Lio is going to be his Queen tomorrow and in the next few months, he'll become a father to the future King or Queen of this Kingdom.

But tonight, the two can't see each other until tomorrow. That's why Lio's going to be sleeping in a room next to Anwyll's.

Right now, he's embracing his future Queen and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Galo asked once they parted.

Lio gave him a smile and touched their foreheads together. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two pulled apart and Galo gave Lio's baby bump a kiss. "Take care of mommy for me kiddo."

Lio gave a smile to his lover before hearing Midnight meow between them.

Galo looked down at her and petted her head, making her purr. "You as well Midnight."

"I love you." Lio gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"And I love you." Galo gave him another kiss on the lips before they went their separate ways for the night.


	26. King Galo and Queen Lio Thymos

Today's the day.

Lio was standing outside the doors to the throne room, all dressed in his black gown and holding a bouquet of half frozen, half flaming flowers from the garden.

He knows that he has to go out there but his nervousness has grown since this morning and he's really scared out of his mind.

He took a deep breath and thought about Galo. Once he sees him, then he'll feel safer and more confident.

He took another breath to be strong before he knocked on the frozen doors that slowly opened to reveal a lot of people starring at him.

His nervousness returned but once he saw Galo, everything immediately turned okay.

Galo was at the end of the throne steps, wearing the traditional white clothes of the Frostish with a white, fur cloak and a crown of white and blue diamonds.

Lio smiled with confidence and started to walk.

Everyone had their eyes on him. Meis and Gueira were shedding some tears as well as Aina and Lucia. All of them were really proud and they're super happy that he and Galo were finally going to be together as one.

Lio stopped when he was right by Galo's side and he looked up at him with a smile. Galo smiled back and shed his own tear of happiness.

Remi stood a few steps above the couple and cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloveds, Frostish and Burnish. We are all gathered her today to witness the wedding of King Galo Thymos of the Frostish and Lio Fotia of the Burnish."

Remi turned to Lio then Galo with a small wave of his hand. "Would you two like to share a few words?"

Galo took a breath to calm himself down and went first. "Lio, I was in love with you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible, that's why I wanted you by my side at all times. And with every second, minute and hour, my love continued to grow but I didn't want to force it on you. That's why I waited until, you figured it out yourself so, I could show my love without making you uncomfortable."

Galo took another breath. "What I want to say today, is that I love you, Lio Fotia. And I will never, ever want to stop loving you. I am yours and I want you to be mine forever. So, I say let's be together for all eternity my love."

Some of the Frostish and Burnish guards shed some tears as well as Anwyll and Remi. Remi wiped away his tears before turning to Lio with a nod.

Lio nodded back and look into his lover's teal eyes. "Galo, when I was still your personal slave, I couldn't understand why you were giving me such strange orders. Like calling you by your name when we were alone, I thought you just trusted me enough to say it out loud. But then I realized it was more than that."

Lio looked up at his lover. "I realized it was because you love me and I love you too, Galo Thymos. My King, my love, my everything. I love you and I will never stop loving you, not even in death. I love you and I will continue to love you for all eternity."

From the crowd, Lio could hear Meis, Gueira and everyone else sniff or cry a little more.

Remi took a breath to pull himself together before turning to his King. "Do you, King Galo Thymos, take Lio Fotia as your Queen? To love and cherish for all of eternity and more?"

"I do." Galo answered truthfully with a smile.

Remi turned to Lio next. "And do you, Lio Fotia, take King Galo Thymos as your King? To love and cherish for all eternity and more?"

"I do." Lio answered with no regrets.

Remi nodded and turned to Anwyll, standing next to him. "Anwyll."

Anwyll nodded and walked over with a guard, holding a crimson pillow with a sparkling tiara with black diamonds and a pink diamond in the center.

"Lio Fotia, in the name of the Promares, do you promise to rule by our King's side? To help him in tough situations, to protect this Kingdom with everything you know how, and to be a great Queen for the Frostish and the Burnish?" Anwyll asked with all seriousness.

Lio gave a single nod. "I promise with all of my being, that I shall be the best Queen I can be. For my love, for the Burnish, for the Frostish, and for this Kingdom."

Anwyll took the tiara off the pillow with a proud smile and set it gently on the new Queen's head. "May the Promares smile upon you and the love you both share."

Lio gave a proud smile to him back and gave a nod before looking back to his one and only.

"Then by the Promares, I now pronounce you two, King Galo and Queen Lio Thymos." Remi turned to Galo. "You may now kiss your Queen."

Galo didn't need to be told twice. He gently grabbed Lio by the waist and the two shared their first kiss as the King and Queen.

The crowd roared with clapping and joy for the new couple and the crowning of Lio.

Galo and Lio parted and made their way to the main balcony of the palace and waved out to the people cheering for their new marriage.

Burnish made flames fly in the sky and Frostish created ice crystals that they waved in the air. Giving all their support, love and loyalty for their King and their new Queen.

* * *

A ball was thrown for Galo and Lio. Everyone danced, including them, and they were all having a good time.

But then Lio started to get tired and Galo brought him to the thrones to sit down and rest.

Anwyll was really happy for his two best friends and he felt so honored to crown Lio the Queen. At least he was able to do another noble thing for them before...

His rose gold eyes turned to a man in dark clothes and wearing a masquerade mask, walking on the other side of the ballroom.

He didn't have a clue who the man was but he felt something suspicious. He walked forward, following the man until he was close enough to where Galo was helping Lio.

The two didn't notice the man was there and that was when the man made a crossbow with his ice and pointed an arrow right at Lio.

Anwyll gasped and ran as fast as he could to the two but he might not make it in time. So, he did what he had to do.

"GALO! LIO!"

His King and Queen looked towards him in shock.

At the same time, the man shot the arrow and everything seemed to go in slow motion when Anwyll made ice go right towards his King and Queen. Making them go further away from where the arrow will hit.

But then he stood where Lio sat and he saw his blood and his melted ice, forcefully coming out of his mouth.

And what he saw for the last time was a scared Lio and a pissed off Galo, glaring daggers to the man that shot him.

"ANWYLL!"

"SEIZE HIM NOW!"


	27. The End of the Nightmare; Part One

"ANWYLL!"

Lio ran over to his injured friend and went on his knees to hold him in a protective manner.

"SEIZE HIM NOW!"

Galo glared daggers at the man that shot his loyal friend and pointed a deadly finger in his direction.

Before anyone knew it and before the guards could get close to the masked man, the man made pillars of ice to the guards. Making them lose their balance and fall backwards.

"HERIS GET TO ANWYLL!" Aina yelled while she and Lucia ran towards the man as fast as they could.

The other guests went into panic and ran away for safety while screaming in terror, making sure to keep their distance away from the fight as possible.

Heris was able to make herself over to Lio, holding an injured Anwyll close to him.

"Quick, give him here." Heris instructed and Lio did as she said, handing him gently over to her with care.

Lio looked over to the fight while she worked on him.

Aina used her own ice to jump away from the man's spiky ones and jumped a good distance away. She clapped her hands together and made an icicle spear as sharp as his spikes and through it right at him.

But he raised his arm and let ice grow from the ground and shield him from the attack. Then he used that ice to make tiny arrows, shooting right at her with full speed.

She was able to avoid a few but some were able to get on her dress and make her stick to the wall.

"AINA!" Lucia shouted in worry but became pissed when she turned back to the man. "THAT'S MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The short woman ran towards him again and made her ice into a sword.

The man made a sword himself and fight with her, sword against sword. He almost stabbed her but she was able to duck her head before he could cut her then she swung her sword to hit him. Only for him to avoid it by an inch.

That gave him enough time to make his sword into a war hammer before hitting her, making her fly and land on the ground with a thud.

Gueira gasped when he saw her land but charged at the mysterious man with full speed with a sword made out of his flames.

He jumped behind the man and was about to cut his hammer in half, when the ice came from the right and sent him flying.

Meis was next and this time. He put his hands to the ground and flames started to go towards the masked man. However, the man jumped just in time and he blasted ice right at them.

The ice moved all around his flames and went straight for him. It went so fast, that it made it to his hands and trapped him in place.

"Fuck." Meis cursed under his breath and tried to get out of the ice.

The man landed but ice trapped him in place by Remi with his own hands to the ground. The man shook his head in announce and concentrated hard enough to use the ice against him and made Remi, as well as Varys, Ignis and Thyma get trapped in a huge block of ice.

Lio couldn't stand to see of this happen, he had to do something but what could he do? He doesn't know how to fight and if he went too far and hurt himself, then not only he but also his baby will be hurt or killed.

The man broke his icy prison and turned his eyes towards him.

Lio held his breath in a panic and turned to see Heris using CPR on Anwyll to give him more ice. The arrow has already been taken out but she was doing everything she can to save him.

He can't let them or himself get hurt. He needs to do something and he has to think of something quick.

The man ran straight for him while making an ice dagger out of his hammer but Galo pushed him out of the way before he could reach him. Sending him crashing to the wall.

"If you think you're going to hurt my Queen or my unborn child, then think again." Galo threatened and glaring daggers at him once again. He punched the man in the face once and then held him still with some ice before looking into the man's red eyes. "As King and as a lover, it's my duty to protect those I care about and that's what I'm going to do."

Galo felt his ice crack and he saw that the man was using all of his strength to get out. But Galo held him still and turned his teal eyes to see Lio, coming a little closer and starting a fire in his hands.

Galo turned back to the man. "But it's better when all of us work together because together, we are stronger."

Galo turned to Lio with a proud smile. "DO IT NOW LOVE!"

Lio wasted no time and used his fire on the ice, Galo had the man was trapped in. Making the ice into Burning Ice, that caused the man to yell out in slight pain.

That was the same time Meis got his hands free and Lucia and Gueira got back on his feet to witness what happened.

Meis used his flames to free Aina and the four in the ice block.

None of them wasted any time. The three Burnish used their flames to make chains to bind the man in place and the five Frostish broke the Burning Ice to make their own chains to bind him.

The man was tightly binded and couldn't get out this time. This gave Galo enough time to walk towards him.

"You can't take us out this time." He took the man's mask off. "Let's see who you are."

The man's face was now completely exposed and Lio knew right away who it was. "Kray Foresight."

Galo and everyone else turned around to face him in shock.

Lio got up and glared at the man that was once his master with all of his hate and rage. "So, that was what you meant by hell to pay. To try to kill me and our unborn child."

Kray glared back with just as much hate and rage. "Indeed, Burnish scum."

Galo slapped Kray, hard in the face. "How dare you say that to your Queen!?"

"I will never kneel down to a Burnish." Kray spat at them. "Never."

Galo and Lio looked at him with rage before they turned to the guards, coming their way.

"Take him away and make sure he's locked up tight." Galo ordered them. "Tomorrow we shall have his trial."

"Yes, our King." One of the guards told him and he and the rest took Kray out of the ballroom and down to the dungeons.

Everyone watched him get dragged out of the room but then Lio remembered their injured friend. "Anwyll!"

Everyone heard him and ran to their friend's side. Heris transferred a little more ice to him, making an upside down, light blue triangle glow on his stomach before he was able to open his eyes.

"Anwyll." Galo looked down at him in worry along with Lio and everyone else. But Anwyll's rose gold eyes were on Galo and Lio alone.

He smiled, a pain but also proud and loving smile that a true friend would want to give. "My King...and Queen."

With that, Anwyll closed his eyes and his body turned into an ice statue.

Lio lightly gasped with sadness and horror.

"He's been sick for a while."

Everyone turned to Heris who looked down at their dead friend with a few tears rolling down her face. "If that alone didn't save him, that meant he must have been dealing with this for a long time and hasn't told anyone."

Lio stared to shed his own tears. He seen Frostish die in his lifetime and he knew that was true and it had to be the case.

He looked down at his Anwyll and had the same question as everyone else.

_Why didn't he tell anyone?_


	28. The End of the Nightmare; Part Two

_A young Galo walked around the palace to try to find something to do._

_He was already finished with his studies but the day was still young and he needed to do something else. He can go anywhere in the castle since he's the Prince but there are some places he can't go yet, like the slave chambers._

_But being the little rebel he was, he went down to the slave chambers and poked his door out to see many slaves walk around. Either socializing with each other or talking to a little Frostish boy..._

_Wait a minute, there's a Frostish boy here!?_

_Galo didn't understand. Why was a Frostish boy, probably younger than him, with the Burnish slaves down here?_

_He thought all the Frostish hated the Burnish for really no reason and he was the only one that saw them as humans. But it looked like the boy was helping some of them with their wounds they got from their beatings and or torture._

_"There you go." The boy said, finishing the last bandage on a Burnish child who needed treatment on his arm. "I hope this helps for now."_

_"Thank you." The Burnish child said to him. "But why are you helping us Burnish?"_

_"Not all Frostish hate the Burnish." The boy answered and took the box of medical supplies. "I see Burnish as people and I believe that one day, Burnish and Frostish will live together as one, one day."_

_"I don't know about that but maybe you might be right." The boy shrugged and got off the wooden stool. "Thank you once again."_

_The Frostish boy nodded and headed out of the chambers._

_Galo quickly ran away and hid behind a pillar to watch the boy exit and look around to see if anyone saw him come out of there._

_He sighed in relief, not seeing anyone and quickly made his way over to Galo's pillar._

_"What were you doing?" Galo asked when he jumped in front of him. The boy screamed and jumped back in fear before accidentally dropping the medical box._

_The boy just stared at him, stared at him with dread and not knowing what to say._

_"What were you doing?" Galo repeated and this time, the boy stood up straight and looked at him in the eyes._

_And Galo would be lying if he said the boy wasn't cute. With a girly face, rose gold eyes and his black hair in a bob haircut, he could be anyone's lover in an instant when he grows up._

_With a deep breath, the boy answered. "I was helping the Burnish because I don't like seeing them hurt my Prince and I wanted to make sure they're okay."_

_Galo gave a small smile. "And you said you see the Burnish as human beings as well."_

_The boy nodded. "Yes."_

_Galo gave a few soft chuckles before looking back to the ravenette. "I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one."_

_The boy's rose gold eyes widened. "You!?"_

_Galo nodded._

_"I... I didn't know that my Prince."_

_"Please call me Galo." Galo smiled at him. "Wanna play with me?"_

_The boy was still in shock but then he snapped out of it and gave him a smile before picking the box back up. "I would love to Galo but first I got to put this back."_

_"That's fine by me." Galo and the boy started walking. "What's your name?"_

_"My name's Anwyll."_

* * *

"Kray Foresight. A Frostish, charged with an attempt to murder the new Queen of Promepolis, coming to the wedding uninvited, writing a warning that we also see as an insult. And attacking the captain of the royal guard, the King's two generals, and almost the Queen." Remi read from the scroll and turned to a chained-up Kray on his knees. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Kray simply answered.

Galo glared at the blond man and cleared his throat. "Tell me Kray Foresight, from your little note, it said to either exile or enslave the Burnish again. Why did you want that?"

The blond Frostish looked up at the King with a serious tone. "Because I considered your twelfth great-grandmother, Queen Icicle Thymos, as a true ruler to the Frostish. One who truly saw the Burnish as what they are, scum."

Meis slapped Kray right across the face. "Shut up! We're just as human as you."

"MEIS." Lio called out and gave him a look to tell him to control his temper.

Meis got the hint and stepped back but was still glaring at the man with daggers.

"Another question and I want an honest answer." Lio gave a threatening tone. "Did you or did you not write that horrible message in town square long ago?"

"Yes, I was one of them."

"So, you and Vulcan wrote that message." Galo made his hands into fists.

"Correct. We wrote it because it was the truth after all..." Kray gave a smirk. "A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard."

That was it.

Galo ran over to the blond Frostish and punched him really hard in the face with all his rage.

Kray groaned in pain and blood started to come out of his nose.

"Say that again, I dare you." Galo threatened with rage still written on his face.

"A. Candle's. Fire. Can. Never. Compete. Against. A. Blizzard." Kray said the words slowly and made sure to make them hurt like knifes to the Burnish in the throne room.

Galo made his hand into a fist and let solid layers of ice cover it until his hand was covered with an ice gauntlet. Then he lifted his hand in the air and smashed it, hard on his head.

Kray gave a shout in pain but still looked up to Galo with hate written in his red eyes.

"Your punishment will be death, today at twilight." Galo declared. "But it's not just you. Biar Colossus, Vulcan Haestus, and the rest of the rebels that wanted to continue giving the Burnish hell. Even though they're humans too."

Kray didn't say anything, just stared at the King.

Galo turned away from the man. "Take him away. I don't want to see him or the others until twilight, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, my King." Ignis bowed and he and the other guards took the blond Frostish away.

Galo walked back to his throne with Lio right behind him.

"It'll all be over soon." Galo told his beloved once he sat down.

Lio sat on his own throne, made of his flames and took Galo's hand in his. "I know."

* * *

Twilight came sooner than expected. Everyone in the city was going to witness the execution of Kray, Biar, Vulcan and all the other Frostish that were against the freedom of the Burnish.

Galo and Lio were in their room, getting ready for this event. After this it was finally going to be over and Burnish and Frostish will live in peace once and for all.

Lio set his tiara on his head before looking down at his five months and four weeks baby bump with a smile. He gave it a gentle, loving rub, to show his motherly love to his unborn child. "You'll be born into a freer world here soon, sweetheart."

Galo wrapped his arms around his baby bump and gave a smile as well. "Indeed."

And just then Lio felt a small kick and both he and Galo gasped in surprise. "Did you feel that?" 

"I did." Galo's smile went wider and rubbed his husband's baby bump in a fatherly way. "I think they're excited."

They felt the baby kick a few more times before they heard knocking at the door.

"Come in." Lio gave the word this time and Aina and Lucia stepped inside.

"Everything's ready, now we just need our King and Queen before we end this nightmare." Lucia told them.

"Thank you, girls." Galo took his arms away but then offered one for Lio to take. "Shall we?"

Lio nodded and accepted the offer. "Let's."

* * *

Another head was chopped off and that Frostish body immediately turned into ice in a blink of an eye.

All the followers have been executed. Piles of Frostish bodies were stacked in one pile while their heads were in the other.

Burnish and Frostish of the city were here to witness the fate of those that would dare do anything against the peace that was meant to be created.

As much as Lio hated the sight of a Frostish executioner executing his own people, he knows that they all need to be punished for what they did. And the executioner didn't seem to give a damn, he seemed to be pretty happy to get rid of those that dared to hurt the Burnish again.

Once the last follower's head was chopped off with an ice axe, all that was left were the three that started the hell.

"Biar Colossus. The woman responsible for kidnapping Burnish children and hiding them in her home." Remi told the crowd and turned to said woman who now had her head on the stone. "Any last words?"

"Only a few." Biar answered and looked at the crowd. "To the adoptive parents of the Burnish children, let them grow up with happy lives full of love."

The crowd was confused as to why she said that but they weren't judging or complaining about it.

The executioner shrugged. "I say those are good last words." He said in a deep voice and lifted up his axe.

In a flash, he brought it down and Biar Colossus was no more.

Once her body was removed, Vulcan was up next and he was still in the baby carriage and wearing the baby outfit Anwyll made.

The crowd went into laughter once they saw him, he bowed his head in embarrassment. Then Ignis grabbed a hold of him and made him lay his head on the stone.

Remi gave a few chuckles before clearing his throat and looking back to the crowd. "Vulcan Haestus. The man responsible for killing three Burnish adults, gathering the followers and starting the riot between the Frostish and Burnish. And he was also one of the two men that wrote that insulting message in town square." He turned to the man in baby clothes. "Any last words?"

"I hate that ravenette Frostish for doing this to me, I feel so humiliated." Vulcan told them all.

The executioner looked down at him. "I think it suits you baby cakes."

The crowd laughed again, including their King and Queen before the executioner went back to business and raised his axe in the air.

Ignis made sure to stay away from it and the executioner brought the axe down, ending the small man's life.

Once he was gone, there was one more man and that man's head was placed on the stone.

"And last but not least, Kray Foresight. The other man responsible for the insult in town square, writing a threat to our King, killing a fellow Frostish. And almost murdered the new Queen of Promepolis." Remi told them which caused the crowd to boo and curse at Kray. "Any last words?"

"A candle's fire can never compete against a blizzard." Kray told them and received more booing and curses from the crowd.

Galo and Lio looked down at him with rage and this was Galo's time to say something else to this man.

"A blizzard can stop or die down," Galo took Lio's hand and kissed it, "and let that candle burn to its desire."

Lio looked up at his husband with shock but also love and gave him a smile full of happiness.

Galo turned back to the executioner and nodded.

"The King has a point." The executioner told the blond Frostish and brought up his axe once again.

And with one more executed, the nightmare was finally over.

The crowd yelled, shouted and celebrated. Burnish making fire to light the night and Frostish making snow for everyone to dance around to, knowing that the nightmare has come to an end.

Galo looked down at Lio, both giving a smile to the other and they both shared a kiss before looking into each other's eyes.

"It's over."

Lio nodded in agreement. "It's finally over."


	29. A Friend's Last Thoughtful Words

Even though the nightmare was over and everyone else was happy, Galo, Lio and those of the palace were not.

The next day, outside by the frozen lake, everyone mourned by an ice coffin. Inside were white roses surrounding their once palace decorator, fashion maker, matchmaker, and friend.

Everyone was wearing their best clothes, Burnish in black and Frostish in traditional white of their people.

With everyone settled down, Remi gave a few words. "Farwell Anwyll. Not only were you our palace decorator, but you were also our true friend. A true friend to the Burnish, a true friend to the Frostish, a true friend to our King and Queen. We thank you for everything you've done for all of us, some of us wish we could have done more for you in return."

Galo softly sniffed and tears started to freeze on his cheeks. Lio held his hand the whole time, trying to give him a little comfort but even he had tears burning in his eyes.

"You saved our Queen on that day. That was a noble thing you did and your sacrifice didn't go in vain." Remi made a white handkerchief and used it to wipe away his own tears before continuing. "May you rest with the angels now and may you rest in peace."

Remi stepped aside and let Galo and Lio look down at the ice that was once their friend. Galo set a single white rose down on Anwyll's hands, as well as Lio and both of them bowed their heads in respect before taking their seats once again.

After that, one by one, Frostish and Burnish said their farewells to their fallen friend. And once everyone finished, Anwyll's coffin closed and got buried by a frozen white rose bush with a gravestone in place.

* * *

Galo and Lio stayed at the grave a little while longer. With Galo staring down at the gravestone with the ravenette's name.

Lio stared along with him, wondering why the ravenette Frostish didn't tell anyone he was sick to begin with. 'Why didn't he come to any of us for help?'

"White roses, his favorite flowers."

Lio looked up at his husband with sympathy.

More tears started to freeze on Galo's cheeks. "He told me that when I first played with him in the garden. And when I brought him here with Aina and Lucia, he said he wanted to be buried here because it holds a lot of great memories of our friendship. Promares, why did he have to leave us?"

The tears turned into icicles and the icicles broke to the ground. Lio wrapped his arms around his husband's arm and rested his head.

"I'm sorry, Galo. I knew you two were very close." Lio whispered, his own tears coming back.

Galo rested his head on his own and whispered back. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. He wanted to save you."

The two looked down at the gravestone for a little while longer before they had to go back to the palace.

* * *

"Galo are you sure about this?" Aina asked while walking with everyone else to Anwyll's room.

"Yes, it was going to get done eventually. So, what better way to do it then now?" Galo answered once he was in front of Anwyll's door. "And you know what they say. 'If you truly care about someone, you have to let them go' and I want to set him free."

Aina nodded. "You make a point."

Galo unlocked the door and everyone did their part. Remi and Varys got the bed, Ignis did the ice sculptures of faceless people, Aina and Lucia got the curtains. Galo and Thyma organized the sketches of clothes on the desk while Vinny gathered quills and ink, Gueira and Lio took out the rolls of fabric, and Meis opened the closet to...

Meis's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, hey everyone."

All the people in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the blue-haired Burnish.

"You really need to see this." Meis finished and stepped aside.

Everyone stopped their work and walked over to the closet to see what Meis just saw.

Inside, were gifts all neatly stacked in nice piles. From big to small, from narrow to wide, to colorful to black and white.

Everyone was amazed by all of them. But what caught Galo's eyes the most was a scroll with a white rose, wax seal and rose gold ribbon sitting on top of one gift.

Galo walked over and picked up the scroll and unfolded it to read the neatly written cursive out loud.

_**My dearest friends,** _

**_By the time you decided to clear out my room and read this, it means that I'm no longer here with all of you. And I know what all of you are thinking right now, "why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you come to us for help? Why did you have to leave us?"_ **

**_To put those questions to rest, it was because all of you and the Burnish were my first priority and I cared and worried more about all of you than my own health. I'm sorry I had to leave and I didn't want to but I knew I would have to go soon. Which was why I was honored to crown my Queen of the new era that I was proud to be a part of while I was still living._**

**_Galo, I'm sorry I lied to you when you checked up on me. Believe me, I didn't want to but you and Lio were under a lot of pressure and I didn't want my condition to worry you guys. Before I met you, Aina or Lucia, I always watched the Burnish from afar and I felt so sorry for all of them when they were forced into things and being punished for something that only one Burnish did many years ago. I knew I had to help them so, I did everything I could in my power to help them all._ ** **_Thank you for letting me help them and see the things in the Burnish that I saw too._**

**_All of you are probably wondering about the gifts too. At first, they were going to be wedding presents but then when I first starting getting sick, I decided to make gifts for everyone. I wanted to do one more thing for all of you before I passed._ **

**_I hope you all like them, I put a lot of love, loyalty and friendship into all of my work. And Lio, remember when you told me you liked the black fabric with the red roses and green vines?_ **

**_I wish I could still be here with all of you today but sadly, I can't but it's okay. All of you have been very important to me until the end of my days and you all have been my family and for that alone, I'm truly thankful._ **

**_I love you all and I hope that this new era will find a happily ever after for both Frostish and Burnish._ **

**_With love and friendship always, Anwyll._ **

Galo felt tears freeze on his cheeks for the third time. He looked up to his husband and everyone else, to see that they all had tears as well.

Galo gave a gentle smile and looked down at the scroll once again. "A friend's last thoughtful words."

Lio sniffed and walked over to hug his husband who hugged him back in return. "Indeed."

* * *

Once the room was completely cleaned out, everyone took their gifts and opened them up to see what Anwyll made.

Aina and Lucia got a few dresses and some baby clothes for a boy or girl when they decide to have their own little snowflake. He even made cute tiny hats for Vinny.

Remi, Varys and Ignis got a few cloaks and suits, fitted for gentlemen.

Meis and Gueira got the same things as well as baby clothes for their future child. Thyma got a few dresses.

And Galo and Lio got baby clothes for a boy or girl as well and clothes for themselves. Lio looked down at the baby dress and the dress for him and saw that they were both made out of the same black fabric with red roses and dark green vines that Anwyll showed him.

Just looking at them, made him cry once again. "He was so selfless, Galo. That's what made him so great."

Galo hugged his husband and rubbed his back in a comfort. "I know."

"He was definitely a true friend." Lucia added and let tears freeze on her cheeks once again.

* * *

Another twilight came and Galo and Lio were in their bed, staring into each other's eyes and Lio wore the new dress Anwyll made him.

"You look beautiful." Galo complemented and gave him a kiss.

Lio returned the kiss and looked into his husband's eyes once again. "Thank you." He looked down for a moment before looking into his eyes again. "And thank you for everything you did. Freeing the Burnish, creating the Burning Ice Era, and seeing me as a human. I love you, Galo."

Galo gave him a smile. "I love you too, Lio but it's really me that should be thanking you. For being with me every step of the way, believing in yourself, giving me your hand in marriage, and soon giving birth to our child."

Lio smiled back and let out a few giggles. "Maybe we're both right."

The two shared another kiss full of love and loyalty.


	30. Queen Trinity Thymos of Promepolis

_**A few months later, King Galo amd Queen Lio had a beautiful little Princess and named her after Lio's mother, Trinity Thymos.**_ _**A unique child born of both Frostish and Burnish and the abilities of both people. And they gave her the title, Frost Burn.** _

_**But it's not just her, more Frost Burn babies, male and female came into the world and now Promepolis is a completely free home for Frostish, Burnish and Frost Burns.** _

**_The peace between Frostish and Burnish started with a King that saw the Burnish as humans and a Burnish slave that came to his palace. The two met, fell in love, and had some ups and downs but were able to accomplish them together._ **

**_And they all lived happily ever after._ **

**_The End._ **

A young woman set her quill down and used some of her icy breath to dry the ink on the paper.

When it was completely dry, she took a content sigh and looked down at her work with a smile. "Finished and just in time."

She got off her desk chair and looked into the nearest mirror to examine herself one more time.

She wore a lovely gown that had white with Frostish snowflakes on the right and black with Burnish flames on the left. Her cape matched her gown with the white side having white fur to go along with the traditional clothing of Frostish.

Before she knew it, knocking was heard at the door.

"Come in." She called and the door opened to reveal a handsome young man with blue eyes and medium-length blond hair with pink tips. He was dressed in ice armor and looking at her with a worried look.

"There you are. Are you ready?" He asked her, freaking out a little.

She adjusted her half spiky blue and half straight light, lime green hair before looking back to him with her one teal and one magenta eyes. "Yes."

"Well then let's go." He said and dragged her out of her study. "We're going to be late."

"No, we're not, don't worry." The woman reassured him, grabbing her gown and running with him to the throne room.

They ran for a minute until they reached the throne room where many other Frostish and Burnish were here for the coronation.

King Galo and Queen Lio stood tall and proud at the bottom of the stairs with a guard holding a pillow with a tiara that had half black and half white diamonds.

The crowd stood up and this was her chance.

She walked towards King Galo and Queen Lio, standing tall and staying as strong as she could master. The crowd had their eyes on her, making her feel nervous but once her bicolored eyes landed on the King and Queen, she smiled up at them and felt more relaxed.

She made it to them without trouble and the crowd sat back down so, they can begin.

The King turned his gaze to her, giving her a proud smile before looking back to the crowd. "Hello everyone, Frostish and Burnish. We are here on this Coronation Day to witness the crowning of our daughter, the first Frost Burn, Trinity Thymos."

Galo turned to Lio and gave him a nod which he returned.

"Trinity Thymos. In the name of both Promares, Frostish and Burnish, do you promise to become a great Queen for our people? To protect this Kingdom and be there for both Frostish and Burnish?" Lio asked in a serious tone but still had a proud look in his eyes.

"I promise." Trinity answered. "With all of my being, I promise to be the best Queen I know how and I hope to be just as great as you, mom."

Lio gave her a proud smile and looked towards his husband before looking back to the crowd.

"Then in the name of the Promares," Galo and Lio said together with Galo taking off his crown and Lio taking off his tiara, "we pass the throne to you."

The two gently gave their items to two other guards with pillows so, they can put them with the crown jewels later.

Then the two held the new tiara with Galo holding the right and Lio holding the left and placed it upon Trinity's head.

"You have your new Queen." Lio told the crowd.

"Queen Trinity Thymos of Promepolis." Galo added and the crowd roared with applause.

But this wasn't over yet.

Trinity went up a couple steps before using the fire on her left side to make a flaming sword. Then she made an ice sword, using the ice on her right.

"Anwyll Fex. Will you please come forward?" The new Queen asked with a serious tone.

The young man that brought her to the throne room stepped up and looked up at his new Queen before bowing in respect. "My Queen."

"Anwyll Fex, a powerful Frostish with a strong spirit and a kind heart. Can I trust you to become one of the protectors of Promepolis? Do you promise to do everything, you know how, to make sure our Frostish forces are as strong as they can be?" Trinity asked him, holding her ice sword up.

"I swear, I will do everything in my power to protect Promepolis and to make sure the power of the Frostish will be as strong as it can be." Anwyll answered, kneeling down and bowing his head.

"Then as the Queen," she tapped his right shoulder with the flat end of the ice sword then his left, "I now make you, Sir Anwyll, general of the Frostish army."

She took the sword away and Anwyll stood up and turned around, to stand tall and proud in front of his parents and aunt with love, hope, and pride.

"Our boy is a general now, Lucia." His mom cried while wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"He sure is love." His dad told her and she, Vinny, and his aunt Heris patted and rubbed her back to calm her down.

He went and stood by Trinity's right side and turned to her with a nod which was returned.

"Elaine. Will you please come forward?" Trinity asked with the same serious tone.

A young woman with eyes that went from blue to red and blue hair with red streaks, came forward and looked up to her Queen before bowing in respect. "My Queen."

"Elaine, a powerful and strong Burnish with a big heart and a great helping hand. Can I trust you to become one of the protectors of Promepolis? Do you promise to do everything, you know how, to make sure our Burnish forces are as strong as they can be?" The Queen asked, holding her flaming sword up.

"I swear, my Queen, that I will do everything in my power to protect Promepolis and to make sure our Burnish forces are strong." Elaine answered while kneeling down and bowing her head.

Trinity gave a smile. "Then as the Queen," she tapped her flaming sword on Elaine's left shoulder then her right, "I now make you, Lady Elaine, general of the Burnish army."

Their Queen took the sword away and Elaine stood with pride, hope and love before turning her eyes to her parents.

"She's a general now, Meis." Her dad sniffed and blew his nose in a handkerchief. "They grow up so fast."

Her mom patted her dad's back and gave a sniff himself. "They sure do my love, they sure do."

Elaine then walked over to stand by her Queen's left side.

The people in the room applauded with loud shouts, clapping and whistling. The new highest trio in the Kingdom walked foreword to the main balcony of the palace with their Queen in the front.

The whole city gave shouts of approval and celebrated the coronation of their new Queen and her two generals.

Queen Trinity, Sir Anwyll and Lady Elaine waved to the crowd before Trinity looked to the two with a knowing look.

Her generals nodded and she started to make ice and fire with her hands. Anwyll got his ice ready and Elaine got her fire started.

With a nod, the trio made fire and ice swirl in the sky, causing the people to cheer louder than ever. The ice and fire danced until they made Burning Ice and turned to steam once the trio let go.

The crowd cheered for their new powerful trio, making the three young adults smile big for the crowd.

From behind, the parents of the Queen and her generals stood proudly behind them. Aina and Gueira were still crying proud tears while their lovers tried to calm them down. And Galo and Lio looked at their daughter, proudly with love and allowed a few tears to escape from their eyes.

Their children were now the new highest trio of the Kingdom and they have never felt prouder.

* * *

Back at Trinity's study, a window opened from the wind that wasn't too cold or too hot and blew on the pages of the book on her desk.

The pages flipped until they started at the beginning with a beautiful picture of a King Galo Thymos with his two generals right behind him. A slave Lio was in front of him with Meis and Gueira behind him and the two had their hands together to create their Burning Ice that they made on the day they confessed their love.

The wind blew again, a little stronger this time, and made the hard cover close the book. The book was grey with a blue snowflake covered with Burnish flames and had two life changing words at the top. With the first word painted gold and the other with silver.

_Burning Ice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy First Anniversary of Promare, it's midnight but it's finally May 24th and I wanted to celebrate by giving you the last four chapters of Burning Ice.
> 
> I've been having a shitty week because of stress, school and a lot of other shit but I got my Promare movie on Thursday and that made my day 100x better. In fact, I was better enough to write again and I wanted to give you these chapters.
> 
> I hope you like them and thank you all for giving me your love and support for this story. And a special thanks to my friend, Shiori42_art for their love, friendship and support. And Rinichey for loving my story and making a story based off mine, called "Pleasantries over Silverware." Check it out because it's really awesome and I love it so much.
> 
> Again, thank you all for your love and support. I don't think I would have been able to finish this without your guys' help.
> 
> Happy Promare Anniversary everyone and I hope you stay safe and healthy out there and don't forget to have lots of fun today.
> 
> See you in my Yandere story, Frozen Blood Hotel.


End file.
